Boy Meets Girls
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: We did NOT write this story, this story is written by Julian Soullard,we just wanted you to see his wonderful work(and Yes! We technically got his permission) Anyway here's his story, While travelling to the Future Trunks accidently gets lost and enters a
1. Where am I?

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it keep that in   
mind.  
  
HI!!! Omega Goku here. This is NOT our fanfic, it is done by our friend Julian Soullard. This is the story that you need to read to understand "Wings of time". Oddly enough this idea to put up this story for Julian Soullad came from one of those fanfic writers who steal other people's work. After we flammed the theif SO bad, we were thinking. Maybe that thief has a good idea. So we decided to put it up but with all credit to Julian Soullard. So enjoy the fic as much as we did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 1: Where am I?  
  
  
The sun was up and a new day had started. Trunks didn't sleep all   
night. How could he? This was the day for which he trained so hard the last   
two years.   
He got up and got dressed, then went towards his bed picking up the sword   
that laid against the nearby wall.  
Heading to the hangar he suddenly stopped and started thinking of what he   
was about to do. Could he do it? He had to! Goku was the only one who could   
have stopped this madness. Trunks knew that he wasn't strong enough, he   
found that out in a very painful way.   
Once he entered the hangar he saw his mother still working on the time   
machine. By the way she looked she didn't had much sleep either.  
  
"You're awake." She said without even turning to see who was she talking to,   
still working on the machine.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep to awake out of anything." Trunks responded.  
  
"Well," she said while finishing her work "I don't think none of us could.   
Everything is ready, how about you?"  
  
"I'm ready as well."  
  
"Good." she said while pulling out of her pocket a small pillbox "This is   
what he needs, although this might seem simple, anything could happen during   
you trip, so be careful!"  
  
Trunks nodded then boarded the ship only to be held back by his mother.  
  
"Trunks..." she said "I don't want you to end up like your father, so please   
be careful!"  
  
"I will, don't worry." he said trying to pull out a fake smile.  
  
Good-byes were never Trunks's specialty so he boarded the craft trying not   
to look back at Bulma. A few moments later he was already traveling through   
Hyper space in what appeared to be an endless multicolored tunnel linked to   
other countless tunnels.  
  
[Sure is hot in here.] he though [I wonder if there's something to drink   
in this place.]  
  
After searching a few seconds inside a small fridge on his left side (don't   
ask me why is there a fridge in that time machine, it's just there!) Trunks   
pulled out a soda and proceeded to opening it. Unfortunately (otherwise   
there would be no fanfic!), while drinking, the time machine when through a   
turbulent zone of some sort which cause the soda to slip from it's owner's   
hand. As a result, the bottle landed on the control panel spreading all of   
it's content.  
  
"OH NO, what have I done??" he said making huge round eyes and putting his   
hands on top of his head "I've got to clean up this mess before...."  
  
That's as far as he went, suddenly the panel started making funny, and none   
less concerning, noises accompanied with some very unusual light effects   
(i.e. short circuits).  
  
"Uh Oh, this doesn't look good."  
  
It looked even worse when Trunks saw that the tunnel in which he was   
traveling was changing it's shape in a drastic way, it looked more like   
something pulled out of someone's guts more than a tunnel.  
  
"This definitely *doesn't* look good."  
  
And as if that didn't worried him enough, the time machine began shaking as   
if it was trying to dance something very exotic.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to take her down for repairs *now*!!"  
  
Having no choice, Trunks grabbed what seemed a steering wheel and took his   
ship into the first adjacent tunnel, hoping he would land in a time where he   
could find the appropriate tools to repair his ship.  
  
Meanwhile, in another place (and time):  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" screamed a young girl wearing a junior   
high school uniform, she was still eating her breakfast while running. She   
had a strange hair do. Her long blond hair was tied up in two ponytails in   
a way that the top started in two buns. A couple of steeps behind her, a   
black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead followed her.  
  
"When are you going to be in time for school, Usagi?" the cat declared "This   
is really getting old."  
  
"I know, I know, I know." she said not paying much attention to what the cat   
was saying.  
  
If Usagi wouldn't be in such a hurry she might of noticed a flashing light   
coming from the park she just crossed, that's where Trunks was now...  
The cockpit opened letting out a huge cloud of smoke, Trunks came from out   
there still coughing.  
  
"Man, cof, cof what a ride." he said getting out of his vehicle.  
  
He opened his eyes once he was out of the smoke and saw the park he landed on.  
  
"Where am I?.....Or more importantly, *when* am I?" he asked himself while   
looking around.  
  
There where lots of trees almost everywhere, a lake could be seen further   
away and a boat rental next to it. Fortunately there where no people around   
(it was school time) that could have seen him. Trunks scratched his head in   
confusion as he saw his new destination, then he headed back to his ship   
looking at the mess he just did.  
  
[How could I've been so careless?] He though "Stupid, stupid, stupid,   
stupid, STUPID!" he said out loud while hitting his head against a tree [I   
have to hide the 'Hope' before someone shows up.]  
  
By pressing on a button the time machine turned into a capsule making a low   
explosion.  
  
"There. Now I have to find out where and when I am. I'll have to find a   
place to repair the machine as well without drawing any attention. But   
first..." He said pulling out a little black case out of his jacket "Let's   
make an inventory of what I have."  
  
In the black case were around ten capsules just like the one the time   
machine had turned into, each one had a number on it. There was also a   
little index glued inside the case pointing out what each capsule contained.  
  
"Okay... I have about 10000 dollars, some food and drinks, a 4 room house   
with 2 bathrooms, a motorcycle, a mini-jet, and the rest is mostly useless."   
(Well what did you expect he had? His mother *is* rich you know!).  
  
Trunks closed the case and put it back inside his jacket, once he did that   
he started to levitate with the Bukujutsu technique so that he could have a   
better view of the city.  
  
[That's odd, this place looks like home but it's different in so many ways.]  
  
As Trunks was flying he could see that the cars circulating the streets   
where quite primitive compared to the ones back home, not to mention that   
the buildings where different as well. But most of all, he realized that   
*he* was the only thing being airborne. No mini-jets or flying motorcycles.   
*He* was the only one flying.   
  
(As most of you readers might of guessed, seeing a boy flying around in   
Tokyo with no mechanical equipment DOES look very unusual. On top of all   
that, in the Sailor Moon series, the bad guys are the only ones who can   
levitate. You can guess what happened next.)  
  
'Look!' a voice shouted 'There's some guy flying around like some sort of   
super hero!'  
  
'Somebody call the army!' another voice shouted 'He must be one of those   
monsters!'  
  
'Somebody call Sailor Moon!' yet another voice screamed 'Someone get a   
camera!'  
  
"Uh oh, guess I better get out of here." Trunks replied flying full speed   
towards the top one of the buildings nearby.  
  
Meanwhile, in Juban high school, we see Usagi standing at the hall holding   
a bucket of water with a sign around her neck saying "I was late, I fell   
asleep during class and I didn't do my homework". She was looking very   
embarrassed.  
  
"Late again?" a familiar voice said to her.  
  
"Oh hi, Mako-chan!" Usagi responded "Yeah, I overslept again and with all   
the commotion (big tears coming out of her eyes resembling to the Niagara   
waterfall) I FORGOT MY LUNCH...........BWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Uhm... Usagi..." Makoto said "You can have some of my lunch if you want to."  
  
"Really??" she weeped making big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure, just stop crying okay?"  
  
Later that day at lunch time, we see Usagi, Makoto and Ami sitting next to a   
tree. Usagi is eating as if tomorrow didn't existed. Makoto and Ami are   
looking at Usagi and the way she is practically throwing food at her face.  
  
"Usagi, If you keep that up you won't be able to breathe." Ami told her.  
  
"Vuat u talk'n a vaot??" Usagi responded with rice all over her face.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Suddenly, Luna and Artemis appeared up ahead and made their way towards the   
three girls.  
  
"Girls, we have a situation on our hands." Luna informed "It seems as if a   
new enemy is on the move."  
  
"Vuat kain ov henemi?" Usagi asked with food still on her mouth.  
  
"Hun???" both Artemis and Luna asked.  
  
"I think she's asking what kind of enemy are we facing." Ami answered.  
  
"Well, we're not sure." Artemis continued "There were a bunch of people   
saying something about a guy flying over Tokyo, and about him being a   
monster or something like that."  
  
"Did you actually saw this monster/guy?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well not exactly." Luna confirmed "But we have to investigate just to be   
sure."  
  
"Minako and Rei have already been told about this." Artemis added "We'll be   
meeting at Hikawa temple after school to discus more about this matter."  
  
  
  
At the other side of Tokyo, Trunks was walking (now that he knew it wouldn't   
be wise if he flew) with no particular destination. He found out many things   
about this place, they had the same language he had, they used yens instead   
of dollars. Basically, people lived more or less the same way they did on   
his time... until certain androids showed up. Everything was almost the same   
as where he came from. Except maybe for a little detail...  
  
"Hey, kid!" a voice shouted behind him.  
  
Trunks turned around facing the man that called him. He was wearing a blue   
uniform and a gun attached to his belt.  
  
"Yes officer?" he said.  
  
"Can I ask you what are you doing with that." the officer said pointing to   
the sword that Trunks was carrying on his back "You know, people aren't   
allowed to carry that sort of toys. It's illegal!"  
  
"Oh, well you see sir... this isn't really mine... I mean... It is mine   
but... uh... well you see... it's a gift... uh... for a friend who likes to   
collect this sort of stuff!" a nervous Trunks said as he was trying to make   
an excuse.  
  
"You don't say..." stated the officer "And why isn't it wrapped up as a   
present?"  
  
"Well they ran out of wrapping paper, sir." Trunks was really starting to   
worry.  
  
"I see." the officer noticed "I'll let you go this time with only a warning,   
but answer me this..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm sixteen." he answered getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school young man?"  
  
"Well... you see... er... I just moved in from out of town," Trunks   
explained, trying to make another excuse "and... uh... my parents... er...   
haven't registered me at school yet."  
  
"Okay then." the officer said "You can go now, just try to find something to   
hide that sword."   
  
"Yes, officer! [Man I can't believe he bought that load of crap] I'll do   
that right away!"  
  
As the officer left, Trunks thanked his lucky stars he got out of that one;   
he didn't like the idea of putting aside his sword but he had no choice,   
fortunately he thought of putting it inside a container that turned into a   
capsule and that way he could carry it along with him without attracting any   
attention.   
Anyway, now he had to find a deserted place to start repairing the time   
machine.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Hikawa temple:  
  
"Artemis, have you found anything yet about that possible enemy you told us  
this morning?" Minako asked.  
  
"Nothing yet." he answered "Luna and I are still working on it."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked with a boring look on her   
face "We're not even sure if there's actually something out there, maybe   
it's just people telling stories."  
  
"I don't think so." Rei claimed "Earlier this morning I had a strange   
feeling, I don't know what it was but it felt weird, some energy I never   
felt before."  
  
"Maybe it's not an enemy. Maybe you're just going through your period, Rei."   
Usagi joked.  
  
"WHAT??? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, BAKA!!!!" Rei shouted.  
  
"GIRLS!" Luna declared "That's enough. The best we can do right now is stay   
alert, and for that we'll have to make patrols all over Tokyo. If there   
really is a monster we have to be ready when it attacks."  
  
"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. If that *thing* appears   
we'll have a better chance to locate it, and we can call for help with our   
communicators." Ami suggested.  
  
"Good thinking, Ami." Artemis said "While Luna and I keep trying to find as   
much as possible from the central command, you girls should start patrolling   
the area. We'll stay in touch if we find out something."  
  
  
  
At that same time Trunks already found a place to crash in the outskirts of   
Tokyo.  
He used capsule N° 6 (the house with 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms) in a rather   
desolated area so people wouldn't start wondering how a house appeared there   
in one day.  
Inside the house, Trunks was reading some papers that he took out of the   
time machine while he was having something to eat.  
  
[It's a good thing mom thought about putting these instruction inside the   
glove compartment of the ship.] he though [Her instructions are very clear,   
I think I'll be able to fix the time machine *if* I find the right parts.]  
  
On the other side of the table there was a pamphlet that Trunks got while   
he was in Tokyo. The pamphlet had big red letters saying "Tokyo's tourist   
guide". Trunks took the pamphlet and started reading it.  
  
"So I'm in Tokyo..." he mumbled "Never heard of such a place in time...   
which means I'm not only lost in time... but I'm also lost in another   
reality."  
  
After finishing dinner Trunks took the pamphlet looking at it with a serious   
expression and then threw it back on the table.  
  
"Damn!!" he said to himself "What a mess!"  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well? What do you think so far?   
I think I should specify some things in this fanfic. For starters the lame   
excuse to get both of these worlds together. I know that for most of the DBZ   
fans it must be very disappointing to see Trunks do such a clumsy thing as   
spilling soda on the control panel of the time machine, but nothing better   
occurred to me, so there it is.  
And another thing, if some of you readers think that the Sailor Senshi and   
the caracters of DBZ live in the same planet. I for one don't know   
EVERYTHING about DBZ but I do know this: IN EARTH THERE ARE NO HALF-HUMAN   
HALF-ANIMALS LIVING AS NORMAL CITIZENS OR SOME WEIRDO WITH 3 EYES OR PEOPLE   
WITH TAILS COMING OUT OF THERE BUTT. Therefore I don't think that Trunks   
lives in the Earth WE know.  
For those who didn't noticed, when there are words between:  
  
[ ] that means the character is thinking, most character think something   
while saying something else.  
are used for sounds and noises.   
' ' are used when the crowd is saying/shouting something.   
( ) are use when the author (That's me!) is making a smart ass remark or   
notes.   
" " are used when the characters speaks.   
* * are used to emphasize what the caracter says.   
  
  
See you in Chapter 2...  
  



	2. The Encounter

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it keep that in   
mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 2: The encounter!  
  
  
It was almost 6:00 AM but Trunks was already up doing some light   
warm up exercises before breakfast. He was planning on going to an   
electronic shop this morning. Some parts of the time machine were seriously   
damaged and he had no replacements for them, therefore the only thing he   
could do was hoping there were those kind of parts in Tokyo that he could   
purchase. Most electronic shops open around nine or ten o'clock but Trunks   
didn't want to waste any time by getting up late.  
Once he finished breakfast he got up ready to leave. It was now 7:00 AM.  
  
[I don't think any store will be open this soon.] he thought [I might as   
well jog down to Tokyo, It'll make some time till they open.] and then he   
left.  
  
  
A few moments later, down in Tokyo.  
  
"Aww man, I'm late for school!!" said Makoto [Man, that patrol last night   
was really a waste of time, not only that monster didn't show up but I went   
so late to bed that no wonder I overslept.]  
  
While thinking of how useless was yesterday's patrol, Makoto wasn't paying   
attention of the biker gang that she bumped into.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, girl!" said a guy with a black leather jacket.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she said while still running.  
  
"Were do you think you're going?" asked another man standing in front of   
Makoto cutting her way through.  
  
"Hey, I already said I'm sorry! Now get out of my way, I'm late for school!"   
Makoto stated as she stopped running.  
  
"Well maybe we're not accepting your apologies, toots!"  
  
"What did you call me??" the tall brunette declared, obviously upset.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know this girl!" said a third biker "You're the one who   
put my bro in the hospital last month. You're gonna pay for that!!"   
  
"Listen, if you don't want to end up like your brother, move aside!"  
  
"Well aren't we in a hurry." pointed out the first biker pulling out a   
baseball bat.  
  
"Maybe we'll have to teach you some manners." declaired the second pulling   
out a knife.  
  
"Unless you want to do us a little favor instead..." said the third looking   
at Makoto's dress with not so good intentions in mind.  
  
There were three bikers thirsty for blood (and other occasional things like   
sex) against one high school girl. But since they were dealing with Makoto,   
it would have been better for the bikers to find some more help. That would   
make things more even. Makoto was aware that she could take care of these   
punks in a couple of seconds. But just as the guy with the baseball bat was   
about to launch the first attack...  
  
"Why don't you try to fight a guy instead." said a voice behind them.  
  
The three bikers stopped there attack as they turned around to see who was   
talking to them. As they did, they saw a boy with lank purple hair wearing   
a blue jacket standing in front of them with his hands buried in his pockets.  
  
[Wow, he's gorgeous!!] Makoto thought.  
  
"Stay out of this, kid!" said the one with knife.   
  
"Why don't you try fighting me instead..." declared Trunks "That is   
unless... girls are the only thing you can deal with."  
  
"What did you say??" asked the guy with the bat "Maybe you're the one who   
needs a lesson!"  
  
The biker took his bat with both hands and swung it towards Trunks' head.   
He was quite surprised as Trunks stopped the blow with his bare hand and   
held the bat with an iron grasp.  
  
"Listen..." Trunks began him "You can get lost OR you can get hurt."  
  
The biker was still trying to release the bat from Trunks' grasp, not   
paying much attention to what his opponent was saying. Trunks knew he   
couldn't reason with him and decided to give him a swift kick in the   
stomach. The biker released the bat as he flew next to his friends. The   
other two bikers launched there attacks simultaneously, Trunks received them   
both, one with a punch in the face and the other with the baseball bat he   
just obtained. Both bikers went flat on there back.  
  
Once all of his opponents were on the ground Trunks dropped the bat and   
headed toward the girl who was being attacked.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.  
  
Makoto was looking at him with her typical big dreamy eyes and was blushing.   
Trunks reminded her so much of a boyfriend she once had (what a   
coincidence!).  
  
"Y... yes, thank you for saving me. I don't know what those thugs would've   
done to me if you hadn't shown up." Makoto lied with a delicate voice.  
  
"Did they hurt you?"  
  
"N... Yes. It seems I twisted my ankle while you were fighting. I don't   
think I'll make it to school by my self..." she lied again trying to use an   
even more seductive voice this time.  
  
"Here, let me help you." said Trunks holding her by the arms "I'll take you   
to your school, which way is it?"  
  
On the way to school Makoto was grabbing Trunks' arm a little too tightly   
so that she would be able to *walk*. Trunks noticed that Makoto's face was   
extremely red.  
  
"Your face looks kinda red." Trunks pointed out "Are you feeling all right?   
Are you sick?"  
  
"No! Not at all!" she responded making a goofy smile "By the way, my name is   
Makoto Kino, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Trunks." he said, then stopped walking as they reached the gate of   
Makoto's school "Is this your school?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well then, I'll be leaving now, you should go to the infirmary and get that   
ankle checked."  
  
"I will, and thanks again, I don't know how to repay you for what you did   
back there."  
  
"Don't mention it. Well, bye now." he said before leaving.  
  
Makoto saw him jogging down the street, she was STILL looking at him with   
big dreamy eyes and blushing.  
  
[Darn! I forgot to ask for his phone number.] she thought [Trunks? It's kind   
of a cute name. I'm really looking forward to see you again.]  
  
Makoto was already late for class, but she didn't care, something good came   
out of it.  
  
  
Later that day, at lunch time, Usagi, Ami and Makoto were sitting by the   
same tree they usually did during that time of the day. Usagi was eating   
like a pig (as always) while Ami was eating in a much more civilized way.   
Makoto on the other hand wasn't eating, she was lost in thought looking at   
the sky.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell us who he is, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked out of the   
blue.  
  
"Hun?? Wh...what are you talking about?" Makoto said confused.  
  
"Don't play with us! We know that look! It's about a boy isn't it?" Usagi   
declared with a devilish grin.  
  
"Well who is he?" Ami asked.  
  
"His name is Trunks and he has to be the cutest guy in the world!" Makoto   
answered "He's good looking, brave, and a real gentleman too, and..."  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! He can't possibly be cuter than my Mamo-chan!" Usagi   
interrupted "And what could make him so brave? Don't tell he saved you from   
the clutches of a certain death like a true prince charming?"  
  
"Well... as a matter of fact... he did." Makoto responded.  
  
"Wow, what *did* he do?" Ami asked.  
  
"On my way to school a gang of bikers tried to pick a fight with me." Makoto   
told them "Trunks showed up and beat the living crap out of them."  
  
"How romantic." said Usagi sarcastically unable to imagine what could   
Makoto see in someone that violent.  
  
"Do you mean you weren't able to handle those thugs?" Ami asked.  
  
"Of course I could've!" declared Makoto "It's just that... well... you don't   
oftenly see a guy that comes out of nowhere to defend you these days. So I   
decided to let him fight for me, it felt kinda nice."  
  
  
  
Approximately at that same time, Trunks had visited several electronic   
shops. So far, he already went to ten different stores. He managed to buy   
some of the parts he needed but he still couldn't find the most important one.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" said Trunks to one of the guys who worked there.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked the salesman.  
  
"I was looking for a certain electronic adapter. I would like to know if you   
have it on sale." he answered.  
  
"What kind of adapter would that be?" he asked again.   
  
"It's like this one." Trunks said pulling out the adapter out of his jacket.  
  
The salesman took the device in his hand and looked at it a little intrigued.  
  
"This is certainly a very unusual piece." he claimed as he put it on the   
table "We usually don't sale this kind of adapters, they're mostly used in   
mechanical and computer industries."  
  
"Is there any way you could tell me where to find one?" Trunks asked "I need   
it badly."  
  
"Well... let me see." the guy responded as he took what appeared to be a   
catalog out of a shelf. After searching in a few pages he looked back at   
Trunks "I guess I could arrange it so that we get one on our next shipment.   
You'll have to pay in advance of course."  
  
"That's no problem." Trunks stated "When will you have it here?"  
  
"In about a month or so."  
  
"One MONTH???" he asked shocked "Why so much time?"  
  
"Well we already got our shipment this month." the man said "We have to wait   
for next month for our next shipment, that's how it is, do you still want to   
order the adapter?"  
  
"Yeah, how much is it anyway?"  
  
A few minutes later Trunks came out of the store while thinking about his   
new problem.  
  
[One month?] he repeated in his mind [Man, I can't believe I'll be stuck   
here for a month, what am I gonna do?]  
  
Trunks decided to take a walk at the park to clear his mind, It was 2:00 PM   
but he didn't feel hungry. On his way to the park, something cough his   
attention, it was some kind of show for kids with puppets.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, let's go see!!! Please!!!!" said a voice next to Trunks.  
  
"Okay son, just take it easy." said an older voice "You go and watch while   
I get us some ice cream."  
  
"Yeay!!" said the little boy as he went towards the show.  
  
He looked as the boy left his father. Trunks never had that kind of   
relationship with his father. Heck, Vejita died when he was too young to   
even remember him. The only thing he knew about him was what his mother and   
Gohan told him. Most of those stories didn't speak very well of him though.  
Still, growing up without a father had never been easy on him. Sure his   
mother was great. The greatest actually. But she wasn't his father. She was   
his mother. He had to admit he felt jealous of that little boy's happiness.  
  
Not far away, Usagi, Ami and Makoto were walking home as another day of   
school ended.  
  
"You got a 33 on your test?" Ami asked Usagi.   
  
"Ami, please don't throw it at my face, I'll have a hard time explaining it   
to my parents." she answered "How much did you get, Mako-chan?"  
  
Both Usagi and Ami noticed that Makoto wasn't listening, she was lost in   
thought.  
  
"Mako-chan!!!!" Usagi repeated.  
  
"Hun?? Wh... what? What is it?" she asked as she finally landed her feet on   
the ground.  
  
"You were thinking about that boy again, weren't you?"   
  
"Well... sort of..." she answered, Usagi sighed.  
  
"Mako-chan, you really shouldn't let a boy distract you like that." Ami told   
her "It isn't good for your school work [after all you did get a 47 on your   
test], and besides, you'll probably won't see that boy again. Do you know   
what are the odds of you two finding each other in a place as big as Tokyo..."  
  
"Look!" Makoto interrupted pointing to a crowd where Trunks was "It's him!"  
  
"So much for odds, Ami." Usagi teased.  
  
"I have to go and talk to him." Makoto said heading towards Trunks, Usagi   
and Ami followed her.  
  
Trunks was still lost in thought, he didn't noticed three girls approaching   
from behind.  
  
"Hi there!" said a voice next to Trunks.  
  
As he turned around he saw the girl who he saved (or at least that's what he   
thought) this morning, next to her were two other girls wearing a different   
school uniform in blue, one had short blue hair and the other one was a   
blond who had a more *original* hair style.  
  
"Oh... Hi." he finally said "You're the girl from this morning. Matoko,   
isn't that right?"  
  
"Hun... it's Makoto not Matoko." she said (still with a big smile on her   
face though) "Anyway I was just passing by when I saw you, I just wanted to   
thank you again for helping me with those bikers."  
  
"Don't mention it, you have nothing to thank me for."  
  
The blond girl nudge at Makoto "Well? Are you gonna introduce us to your   
cute little friend or not?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she said, then addressed to Trunks "These are two of my best   
friends, this is Usagi Tsukino and this is Ami Mizuno. Girls, this is the   
guy I told you about at lunch."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Usagi said [He is kinda good looking.] she thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Ami added "Mako-chan told us you helped her this   
morning, we wanted to thank you as well for what you did."  
  
"It was really no big deal." Trunks told her.  
  
"You're much too modest." Makoto stated "So tell us, are you a martial   
artist?"  
  
"Well... yeah, sort of." he answered.  
  
"Trunks is a real unusual name..." Ami said "Are you a foreigner?"  
  
"Uh... yeah that's right." he answered again. He was getting a little   
nervous that they asked him those sort of questions.  
  
"So what brings you to Japan?" Makoto asked "Family, friends... girlfriend?"  
  
"No, not really." he stated "I'm here by accident."  
  
"Really? Then allow us to guide you around while you're staying here." Usagi   
insisted "It's the least we can do for you helping out Mako-chan."  
  
"You really don't need to go through all that trouble, I'll be just fine."   
he said, getting more nervous by the time.  
  
"Oh but we insist!" Makoto told him as she got closer to him.  
  
Suddenly, at the puppet show a scream of terror was heard. Makoto, Ami,   
Usagi and Trunks turned around to see what was all the commotion about. A   
monster had appeared out of nowhere flying over the show, threatening all   
the spectators. It had a humanoid form, it was like a werewolf with the   
wings of a bat and the tail of a scorpion, his howls went deep inside the   
heart of the little children down below.   
He defiantly didn't form part of the show.   
Everybody was trying to run for safety, it was a total mayhem.  
  
"What is THAT???" Trunks shouted "Girls take cover!"   
  
Trunks took them by there shoulders and pulled them back to safety.  
  
[What are we gonna do?] Usagi thought [We can't transform if Trunks is   
around, but we can't let that thing hurt those people either.]  
  
"STOP!!!" shouted someone to the monster.  
  
As they all turned to see who was challenging the beast, they saw two girls   
dressed in sailor fukus with very revealing mini-skirts.   
One was dressed in red and had long black hair, the other was dressed in   
orange and had long blond hair held up with a red ribbon.  
  
"We can't allow you to hurt those people!" said the one in red.  
  
"How dare you ruin these innocent kids entertainment!" said the one in   
orange.  
  
"In the name of Mars..." shouted the one in red.  
  
"In the name of Venus..." shouted the one in orange.  
  
"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!" shouted both making some strange Power Ranger moves.  
  
[Wh...what the heck is going on here?] Trunks thought [What's this freak   
show all about?]  
  
The monster immediately took interest in its new opponents and launched an   
attack. Meanwhile Trunks was still looking confused, not very sure what to do.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus shouted.   
  
A yellow energy beam came out of her index finger targeting the monster, the   
beam went strait towards it's opponent but missed. The werewolf dodge the   
attack which struck the support of a huge sign on top of a building instead.   
The sign started to twiddle. It was about to fall on a kid paralyzed with   
fear (because there's always some little brat who is paralyzed with fear   
when something is about to fall on him/her, it's one of those unbreakable   
laws of nature!).  
  
"That boy is going to get killed!" Ami shouted.  
  
"Stay here!" Trunks told them as he ran towards the kid.  
  
The crowd that was running away from the crash site didn't made it easy for   
Trunks to get to the boy, but by using his "more than human speed" he   
managed to grab the kid a few seconds before the sign hit the ground (just   
like in those Segal, Van Dam and Schwarzenegger movies where the hero looks   
VERY heroic). Trunks hit the ground with his shoulder avoiding to hurt the   
boy with the fall.  
Ami could have sworn she saw him fly for a moment, and at that same time Rei   
had that strange feeling again, as if some sort of energy was used for a   
short period of time.  
  
"Ami! Get your feet back on the ground! We have to transform while he's not   
looking!" Usagi told her.  
  
"Uh right!" she said.  
  
Trunks looked at the boy he saved, he was okay. When he got up, he noticed   
that three other girls, wearing the same sailor costume the first two did,   
joined the battle against the monster. The girls were attacking with   
lightning, fire and other particular powers. Although they managed to wound   
the creature, it was still fighting. Two cats (one was white, the other   
black) were standing near the fight but Trunks didn't thought that mattered.  
  
[I don't know if those girls can keep this up!] He thought [I have to do   
something, but I'll probably have to get serious with that monster, everyone   
will grow suspicious on me if I ki-blast that thing away. I can't blow out   
my cover, but I can't let them get killed either!]  
  
While Trunks was in the middle of a dilemma, the werewolf glared at Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Uh oh... I don't like this." the senshi leader spoke.  
  
The creature flew against her delivering several blows which she hardly   
dodge while screaming "Wow! Hey hold it! Somebody help me! BWWAAAAAA!!!!".   
Unfortunately, by doing so, Sailor Moon put herself on a corner where she   
couldn't escape.  
  
Trunks was about to pull out the capsule where he kept his sword when   
suddenly a rose flew by wounding the werewolf's eye. The creature grabbed   
his face in pain which gave the opportunity to Sailor Moon to flee.   
Trunks turned his eyes to were the rose came from, he saw a man dressed in a   
black tuxedo wearing a top hat, a cape and a mask (Insert Tuxedo Kamen music   
here).  
  
"I don't know who you are or where you come from..." the man said "But I'm   
certainly not going to let you hurt my lovely Sailor Moon!!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said while making big eyes and blushing.  
  
"Don't waste any time." Tuxedo Kamen told her "Do it now!"  
  
"Right!" she said as she pulled out of nowhere a huge sceptre with a big   
heart on top. After waving it a couple of thousand times she shouted "MOON   
PRINCESS HALATION" and a big blast struck the beast turning it into dust.  
  
"Well done, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said "Take care." then he left.  
  
Trunks was still looking at the scene that just occurred, still not sure of   
what just happened.  
  
[Girls fighting in mini-skirts making silly poses????........A guy using   
flowers as weapons????.......What is this place????] he asked himself [What   
kind of freak show is this?????..........WHERE IN HELL AM I?????????]  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I forgot to specify when this story takes place in the Sailor Moon series.   
This fanfic takes place during Sailor Moon R right after Mamoru regained his   
memory but before Chibi-Usa made her appearance. That means that Usagi and   
Mamoru are still going steady and some of the Senshi's special attacks like   
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN haven't appeared yet.  
I'll probably keep making notes at the end of the next chapters if I think   
I have to specify some other stuff about Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon or the   
fanfic. Until then....  
  
See you in chapter 3...  
  
  
  



	3. A New Hero Enters the Spotlight

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 3: A new hero enters the spotlight.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me miss..." he said.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you young man?" asked the lady responding to the   
teenager with purple hair that stood next to her.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where you kept your geography and   
history books." Trunks responded.  
  
"Certainly." she said "The geography section is on the second floor and our   
history books are at the end of that corridor." pointing to her left.  
  
After thanking the lady, Trunks went towards the history section of the   
library.   
He spent most of the day repairing the time machine, but without the adapter   
that would arrive in about a month there was nothing else he could do but   
wait. Therefore, he decided to go to a library and learn more about the   
world he would be staying in for the next month. Trunks, unlike his mother,   
was no rocket scientist, and studding was certainly not one of his hobbies,   
from where he came, you had to learn more about self defense than   
mathematics. Maybe Gohan was the exception, but Trunks didn't share the same   
kind of interests.  
He then took a pile of books, headed towards a nearby table and took a seat.  
  
"Okay... here we go." he said grabbing the first book with a bored expression.  
  
It's not as if he had a choice. Yesterday, Ami, Usagi and Makoto were asking   
him a lot of questions. If it wasn't for that monster that appeared   
interrupting their little chat, they might of guessed that he didn't came   
from this world. In other words, Trunks had to be ready to answer a lot of   
questions, like "Where do you come from?" "How did you get here?" "Where do   
your parents live?" etc....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Hikawa temple:  
  
"Well, girls. We certainly have a new enemy." Luna spoke.  
  
"You're not kidding." Minako added "That werewolf was really tough."  
  
"Any idea where did it came from, Luna?" asked Ami.  
  
"Not a clue." she answered "And that worries me, It didn't look like the   
other enemies we've faced before..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Usagi "What made him so different?"  
  
"Think, stupid!" Rei told her "It wasn't after peoples energy like the other   
foes we've faced."  
  
"Well Excuuuuuuuuse me for not noticing!!" she said "And who are you calling   
Stupid?" as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well who do you think???" was Rei's answer as she stuck out her tongue also.  
  
"Girls! Could you save that for later?" Artemis demanded "We have to find a   
way to deal with this problem."  
  
"Tell me, Rei?" Luna asked her "That feeling you had two days ago about some   
weird energy, have you felt that again lately?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it..." she said "I did have that exact same   
feeling while we were fighting that werewolf yesterday."  
  
"Tell us more about it." Artemis insisted "Did it came from the monster?"  
  
"Well....no." she responded "But it did came from near the area where we   
were fighting. Besides, I only felt it for a second."  
  
"You're sure it didn't came from that monster?" Ami asked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, maybe that energy has something to do with the monster appearing out   
of nowhere." Minako suggested.  
  
"But what are we supposed to do?" Usagi asked "How about you Mako-chan? What   
do you th..."  
  
It was then that everybody noticed that Makoto wasn't paying attention since   
the beginning of the reunion, she was stareing at the roof all the time   
while making big dreamy eyes.  
  
"Wasn't he great?" she said "The way he saved that poor boy from death...   
sigh..."  
  
Everybody was looking confused at Makoto especially Minako and Rei who   
didn't knew who Trunks was.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." Minako asked "Who's she talking about?"  
  
"Some guy named Trunks she met yesterday." Usagi told her.  
  
"You mean she hardly knows him?" Rei brought up "Hey Mako-chan, are you sure   
he's *the one*? You hardly know him?"  
  
"That doesn't matter!!!" Usagi stated (striking a pose pointing with her   
index finger towards the heavens. We see the background turn like the fourth   
of July) "Each woman must follow her quest for love in search of the ideal   
guy, I trust that Mako-chan's choice in men SHALL bring her happiness!!!!!"  
  
Everyone now stares at Usagi (The 4th of July background fades away).  
  
"Well he is cute..." she explained.  
  
"Usagi is right." Ami added "And besides, he also has a great butt."  
  
Now everybody stares at Ami, obviously they didn't expect HER to make that   
kind of remark.  
  
"WELL WHAT??" she said unable to keep herself from blushing "I'm allowed to   
make that kind of observation once in a life time, aren't I??"  
  
  
As time went on, the five girls left the temple heading to the Tsukino   
house. Usagi invited all four of them to have supper at her place.  
  
"So, Mako-chan?" Rei brought up "Tell us about this guy Trunks."  
  
"Yeah! Tell us what makes him so special." Minako added.  
  
"Well I really don't know much about him." Makoto answered "Besides the fact   
that he's really cute and that he's a foreigner."  
  
"If he's so cute maybe he already has a girlfriend." Rei suggested. Makoto's   
happy expression was immediately replaced by a serious one.  
  
"Nice going, Rei!" Usagi told her "You really know how to break a smile in   
a girl's face."  
  
"Hey! It's something she should consider!" Rei stated in her defence "He   
might have a girlfriend!"  
  
"I really hope he doesn't..." Makoto said slightly depressed.  
  
"Oh dear." exclaimed Ami.  
  
"What? What is it?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"I forgot to return this book to the library." she answered "Is it okay if   
we pass to library before they close Usagi?"  
  
"Sure. Where is it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's a few blocks from your house." Ami told her as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Of course that's something you wouldn't know." Rei added "The day we see   
*you* in a library will be the end of the world as well."  
  
Everybody began to laugh, except Usagi who was glaring at Rei.  
  
At the library (which by coincidence was the same Trunks was at the moment):  
  
"Why hello, Ami." the library lady said "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Good evening." she said politely "I came to return this book." handing over   
the book.  
  
"Finished already?" the lady said surprised "Any other books that you might   
be interested in? We just got that new book you wanted."  
  
"Great! Where is it?"  
  
"Over there." she pointed "By the literature section."  
  
The five girls went to the aisle next to were Trunks was.   
Both groups not noticing the other. Trunks was almost asleep after so many   
books he read, eventhough he only understood half of them.  
  
"Let's see......Hum.........here it is." Ami said as she pulled out the book   
from the shelf. As she did, an opening was made between the two aisle and   
Amy could see Trunks on the other side.  
  
"Oh my, isn't that Trunks over there?" she added.  
  
"Where?" Makoto asked showing spontaneous interest, then moving Ami one side   
to be able to see Trunks "It is him!"  
  
"Well, let us see!" Minako demanded as she took Makoto's place "We want to   
know what he looks like.............Wow, he really is good looking."  
  
"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" Rei insisted.  
  
"Usagi..." Makoto said as she turned towards Usagi "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Un... Sure." she said a little confused.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if you could invite Trunks to have supper with   
us at your house?" Makoto asked hopefully "I would really appreciate that."  
  
"Sure. But what's going to be my excuse for bumping into him?"   
  
"Hi, girls." said a voice behind them, it was Trunks who was returning the   
books he borrowed.  
  
"WHHAAAAAA..." screamed the girls in surprise.  
  
'SHHHHHHHHHHHHH' said the other people in the library.  
  
"Oh. Trunks. It's you." said Usagi holding her chest still in a little bit   
of shock "We didn't hear you."  
  
"What a coincidence to find you here." Makoto exclaimed "What are you doing   
here anyway?"  
  
"Just came here to read some books." Trunks answered showing the books he   
was reading "What about you?"  
  
"We came accompanying Ami in search of a book." Minako told him "By the way,   
I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Minako Aino"  
  
"And I'm Rei Hino." Rei added "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Trunks" he said.  
  
"Trunks, we were wondering..." Usagi brought out "Would you like to join us   
for supper at my house. Everybody is coming."  
  
"Well... I don't know..." he responded, after all they seemed determined to   
find out more about him "I wouldn't want to impose on your family."  
  
"Don't worry" Usagi replied "You're our guest of honor, we still haven't   
thanked you formally for saving Mako-chan yesterday."  
  
"Thank me... formally?" he asked [What is she talking about. You girls have   
already thanked me about three time each. How much formal can you get?]  
  
"You saved Mako-chan?" Minako and Rei asked simultaneously "If that's the   
case we insist you tell us more about that during supper."  
  
"Besides," Usagi added "we never got to finish our chat yesterday because of   
that monster, we still have a lot of things to ask you."  
  
"Hun... right ... our chat yesterday..." Trunks said now even less convinced.  
  
"Come on." Ami insisted "You'll love the way Usagi's mother cooks."  
  
Well... it *was* late and Trunks had nothing to eat so far, not to mention   
that refusing a free meal from these girls would be rude.  
  
"Okay. I'll join you." he said [What's the worst thing that could happen?]  
  
A few moments later Trunks and the girls are walking down the street to   
Usagi's house. Makoto is walking next to Trunks, he on the other hand is   
thinking of the answers he would have to come up with if he was interviewed.   
  
"Welcome home, Usagi." Said her mother "I see you brought visitors. Who   
might this young man be?" looking at Trunks with a friendly smile.  
  
"My name is Trunks" he said "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Well it's always nice to see our daughter making new friends." Usagi's   
father said, suddenly appearing next to his wife "Please come in."  
  
"Trunks." Usagi brought out "This is my mother and father, and that over   
there (pointing at a boy playing Nintendo) is my obnoxious little brother   
Shingo!"  
  
"I heard that!" Shingo said out loud.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down for supper." Usagi's mother suggested "The food's   
ready!"  
  
Everyone sat down at the table, Makoto and Minako were next to Trunks, in   
front of him were Usagi's parents, at the right and left side of the table   
were Ami, Shingo, Usagi and Rei.  
  
"So, Trunks?" asked Usagi's father as he started the conversation "Where are   
you from?" everybody looked at Trunks as he became the center of attraction.  
  
"I'm come from America." he said as he remembered that name from one of the   
books he read earlier.  
  
"Really?" asked Mrs. Tsukino "You speak Japanese very well for being an   
American."  
  
"Yeah... un... well... er... my mother is Japanese." he lied.  
  
"Oh that explains it."   
  
"Well anyway." Mr. Tsukino continued "Tell us what brings you all the way   
here."  
  
"That's right." Ami added "You told us you got here by accident."  
  
"Well..." Trunks responded as he tried to explain "I think you could say I   
made a wrong turn."  
  
No one was quite sure of what he meant by that, but Usagi's father nodded   
instead.  
  
"I see, those occidental air lines are a real mess. I remember when I last   
used one." he claimed "Anyway, it must be very hard for you to be on your   
own in a place like Tokyo."  
  
"There's no need to worry, sir." Trunks replied "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Maybe so." Mr. Tsukino said "But does your family knows where you are?"  
  
"Yes, they're aware."  
  
"And what about your girlfriend?" Makoto asked nervously awaiting for an   
answer "She must be worried."  
  
"I... don't have a girlfriend." Trunks responded a little confused by that   
type of question.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" said the five girls at the same time "NO GIRLFRIEND????" Makoto   
suddenly regained that happy look on her face.  
  
"Well... yeah... What's so strange about that?" he asked still confused.  
  
"It's very unusual that such a handsome boy as yourself doesn't have a   
girlfriend." Mrs. Tsukino explained.  
  
"Handsome??? Who? Me?" Trunks asked even more confused and no less   
embarassed. No woman ever told him he was good looking, (Well maybe his   
mother that didn't really count) he was surprised by that kind of remark.   
Where he came from it didn't matter if you were pretty or not, what counted   
was how well you fought.  
  
"Anyway." interrupted Mr. Tsukino trying to change the subject as he saw how   
Trunks was getting a little embarrassed "How long will you be staying in   
Japan?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure." he said "I think I'll be here for a month or so."  
  
"Why such a long time?" Mrs. Tsukino asked "If you're in the wrong place,   
shouldn't you try to get home as soon as possible?"  
  
"I tried." he answered "But I'm having problems with my... er... passport!   
It'll be about a month before everything is fixed."  
  
"I see." Mr. Tsukino went on "And what about school?"  
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Aren't going to school while you're staying here?" he asked him.  
  
"Well... not really." Trunks answered.  
  
"How can that be?" Mrs. Tsukino asked quite surprised.  
  
"Well... er..." Trunks said as he was trying to find an excuse "As I told   
you earlier... hum... I had a few problems with my documents and therefore I   
can't enter school. [I hope they'll buy that]"  
  
"Oh, so that's why you were at the library?" Ami brought out "Since you   
can't enter school you're studding there instead."  
  
"Er......Yes! That's right!" Trunks lied.  
  
"Well if an adult's permission is the only thing you need to get into   
school..." Mr. Tsukino started "Then we can help you, Trunks."  
  
"You can? [Uh oh, I don't like the sound of this.]" Trunks asked not very   
happy about the idea.  
  
"Why certainly!" Mr. Tsukino assured "I'll personally inscribe you to   
Usagi's school tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's a great idea, dad!" Usagi declared.  
  
"I really wouldn't want to trouble you." Trunks said trying to find a way   
out of this mess.  
  
"It's no trouble at all!" Mrs. Tsukino confirmed "We certainly can't let you   
fall behind in your studies. Besides, I'm sure your parents would want you   
to keep studying while you're here."  
  
"Uh... Yeah... I guess... [Aww man, what have I got myself into???]" he said   
knowing he was now doomed.  
  
"You'll be able to start school tomorrow morning." Mr. Tsukino stated.  
  
"And we can help you catch up in your school work as well?" Ami added.  
  
"Thanks, you're all really too kind. [Great, now I'm stuck with school!]"  
  
"Well, anyway." Minako said trying to change the subject "Enough about   
school. Tell me Trunks, do you by any chance have any older brothers?"  
  
"No, not really, I'm an only son."  
  
"Hun, too bad." she said a little disappointed.  
  
"By the way Trunks..." Makoto asked "Have you found a place to stay?"  
  
"Because if you haven't..." Mrs. Tsukino added "There's always a place here."  
  
"I've already found a place. I wouldn't want to trouble you. You've already   
done more than enough for me. [More than enough trouble that is!!]" Trunks   
explained. The last thing he needed now was to stay with them.  
  
"Anyway..." Usagi said "Mako-chan told us you were a great martial artist.   
What technique do you use?"  
  
"I don't really use any technique in particular, I learn a little from   
everything I see and try to create my own style." he responded a little   
less nervous now that they were asking him of things he knew of.  
  
  
The rest of the evening went more smoothly, the other questions Usagi, Rei,   
Ami, Minako and especially Makoto asked Trunks were easier to answer, most   
of them where about what he liked and disliked and stuff like that.  
Soon it was 6:00 PM and everybody was about to leave.  
  
"Thanks again for inviting me." Trunks said as he and the other girls were   
about to leave.  
  
"Don't mention it, it's the least we could do." Usagi stated "I'll see you   
tomorrow at school, Okay?"  
  
"Hun... right... school..." he responded still not very happy about that   
concept.  
  
Everyone left Usagi's house in a different direction, Trunks was now   
thinking about his new problem.  
  
"Trunks! Wait up!" said a voice behind him, it was Makoto "Where are you   
heading?"  
  
"Home." he answered.  
  
"Oh! You live at the north side? What a coincidence, so do I. Mind if I join   
you?" she asked (Most of you Sailor Moon fans might noticed that this is a   
typical maneuver that the Senshi use to get men, especially when in this   
case, Makoto lives in the exact *opposite* direction Trunks does.)  
  
"Sure, no problem." he told her.  
  
They were walking down the street, Trunks was still thinking about his   
current situation, and as for Makoto, she was waiting for an opportunity to   
make her move. She slowly began to let Trunks ahead of her. Then she   
pretended to trip over some inexistent object, launching herself towards   
the sayan hybrid and grabbing his arm so she wouldn't fall. The end result   
was obvious, she managed to grab Trunks by the arm (Yet another Sailor   
Senshi tactic to get men!).  
  
"Oups!" she said innocently as she held his arm.  
  
"Be careful not to fall." was Trunks' response.  
  
They resumed walking, Makoto was still holding Trunks' arm, happy that her   
maneuver worked. The purple hair boy, on the other hand, didn't mind if she   
was holding his arm, as a matter of fact, he didn't even seem to noticed.  
  
"Hu... Makoto?" Trunks told her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he said.  
  
"Sure! [Is he going to ask me out on a date?]"  
  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday at the puppet show?" he continued.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Those girls that were fighting the monster, who were they?"  
  
"Well, (a little disappointed about the question) those were the Sailor   
Senshi. They fight for love and justice." she answered.  
  
"*Love* and Justice?? [Wow! Is that corny or what?]" he repeated a little   
surprised.  
  
"Is there something wrong about that?"   
  
"No... not really. [Just sounds corny that's all.]" he told her "Do they   
usually appear and beat up monsters?"  
  
"Well sure, each time a monster appears threatening the citizens, they show   
up." she responded.  
  
"You're telling me this as if a monster on the rampage was a daily thing."   
the Sayan hybrid pointed out a little surprise "Is it?"  
  
"Well not exactly. I mean... It isn't normal, but each time a monster   
appears they show up." she explained.  
  
"And does a couple of girls in mini-skirts using some weird powers are   
considered normal?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Well... Yes." she answered a little confused.  
  
"You mean people don't ask questions about them?" he asked once more.  
  
"Well, sure they do. But they make dolls and sell video games instead of   
investigating, people consider them more like some sort of publicity than   
anything else."  
  
"It must really be tough on them, to be seen that way" Trunks declared.  
  
"You really think so?" Makoto asked him as she smiled, no one she ever met   
though that way before. Most of the people she knew told her how cool they   
were, but no one ever thought of them as human beeings.  
  
"Sure I do. People should like them for what they do instead of treating   
them as some sort of merchandise." Trunks answered. He then noticed that   
Makoto was smiling at him "Wh... what? Was it something I said?"  
  
"No. Nothing at all. I just... didn't knew you thought that way, that's   
all." she answered "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Not really." he responded "Thanks for filling me in, Makoto."  
  
"By the way, Trunks." she added "You can call me Mako-chan like all my   
friends do."  
  
"Hun... sure... if you want me to." he said.  
  
"Trunks?" she said.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do your friends call you?" she asked him.  
  
"They call me by my name." he answered a little confused "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well..." she said "Can I call you Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Well... er... sure... that's fine by me." he told her still a little   
confused.  
  
"Oh! And another thing..." she said "Would you like to..." she was suddenly   
interrupted by a bipping sound that came from her pocket [Uh Oh, there's   
trouble.] "Um... I have to go now." she told him "See you tomorrow at   
school." as she left Trunks behind.  
  
"Hun... Yeah, whatever..." Trunks said not very sure of what just happened,   
although he did managed to hear a bipping sound.  
  
  
On another street, Makoto took out her communicator after making sure that   
no one saw her:  
  
"Makoto here, what is it?" she asked to the person on the other side of the   
line.  
  
"Mako-chan, there's a new monster attacking the central mall, we need your   
help!" said Rei "Hurry up!"   
  
"Okay, I'll be right there!" she responded, then she turned off her   
communicator "JUPITER POWER MAKEUP!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks who was now alone, was walking home. He suddenly stopped   
and thought.  
  
[Since I'm now going to school I might as well get myself a uniform and a   
school bag.]  
  
He decided to go to a shop instead of home, after all, he didn't have much   
to do.  
  
[I still can't believe I got stuck in this mess,] he thought [if I ever knew   
they were going to send me to school I wouldn't have accepted that   
invitation from Usagi in the first place.] sigh  
  
It only took him a few minutes to find a shop that was open. After finding a   
uniform that fit and a school bag, he was ready to be on his way back home.  
  
[Maybe this won't be so bad.] he thought again [I'll might get a chance to   
know this place better by being a student.]  
  
Suddenly, outside the shop, a bunch of people ran through screaming and   
yelling. Trunks came out of the shop to see what was all commotion about.   
He managed to stop one of the terrified citizens and asked him what was   
going on.  
  
"A monster appeared at the central mall!" the guy said "It started wreaking   
the place... the Sailor Senshi came to the rescue... it's a mad house over   
there!"  
  
He released the guy and went to the mall. The area was now desolated,   
everyone ran away, but Trunks could sense a fight inside the building. Since   
no one was watching, he used the Bukujutsu technique to fly to the top of   
the mall, thinking it would be better if he came from above.   
Once inside, the purple hair boy could clearly see what was happening. The   
Senshi were fighting a monster, or at least three of them were. Sailor Moon   
and Sailor Mars were lying on the ground K.O. The other Senshi were having   
a hard time against the monster.   
  
Unlike the previous monster, this one was 100% metal with an extra pair of   
arms and arachnid legs.  
  
[Those girls are having a hard time against that thing!] Trunks thought   
[Where's that Tuxedo guy to help them out? I've got to help them! But how?]  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to Trunks' mind. He started looking around the mall   
until he found a disguise shop. He immediately went inside searching for   
something.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as an electric bolt came out of   
her tiara striking the android. Her foe created an energy barrier protecting   
it from the blast.  
  
"Darn! We're getting nowhere like this!" Sailor Venus said "Sailor Mercury,   
haven't you found that thing's weak point yet?"  
  
"Not yet!" she spoke while consulting her computer.  
  
The monster stared at the remaining Senshi preparing his next attack. All of   
his arms started spinning as drills, making the kind of noise you hear when   
you go see your dentist. He dashed towards the Senshi arms first.  
  
"Take cover!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.  
  
All the Senshi closed there eyes (Now why should that help?) expecting the   
worst. At that precise second, about a dozen ki spheres struck the android.   
Although his barrier protected him, the impact sent him against a wall   
instead of its targets.  
The three Senshi turned to see who was there savior. What they saw was a   
blond guy dressed in brown leather boots and black clothes. He was carrying   
a sword on his back and wore a black mask which hid his face. Although the   
most impresive thing about him was a) the fact that he was levitating next   
to them, and b) the golden aura that surrounded him.   
It was Trunks in Super Saiyan mode. He managed to find a Zorro outfit in the   
shop but he wasn't using the cape or the hat (he didn't like those).  
  
"If you're so eager to fight someone..." Trunks said trying to use a   
different tone of voice "I'll take you on!" as he flew towards his adversary.  
  
The android regained its defensive pose waiting for its opponent, he was   
quite confused as he noticed he couldn't read his moves or determine his   
position. The metal menace was receiving one blow after another while being   
unable to parry or counterattack. It was finally sent against another wall.   
The impact also cause its shield to stop working.  
  
Trunks suddenly appeared a few feet in front of him, he held both hands   
forward, did some strange arm moves, and then put both hands forward again,   
index fingers and thumbs touching.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" he shouted releasing a huge ki blast from the palm of his   
hands. The blast struck the monster turning it into scrap metal. The Senshi   
were amazed by what they just saw, they couldn't even see him hit the   
creature.  
  
"Wh... What did he do?" Sailor Venus asked "I wasn't even able to see most   
of his moves!"  
  
The other two Senshi nodded in agreement, they couldn't find the words to   
express what they just saw. Trunks slowly flew towards the three girls which   
looked at him very amazed.  
  
"Are you girls all right?" he asked.  
  
"Y... yes... thank you." Sailor Mercury finally said.  
  
"Here." Trunks said as he pulled two seeds out of a pouch he had on his belt   
and gave them to her. It was a good thing he visited Karim-sama before   
leaving in his time travel, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars seemed to be in   
need of a senzu.  
  
"Give these to your friends." he added "All there wounds will be healed   
immediately." he then started to levitate heading towards a nearby window.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Sailor Venus shouted "Who are you?"  
  
"[Uh oh, I didn't think of a name!] Er.......You can call me......er.......  
SUPER SAIYA-MAN!!!!!!!" he shouted back as he left through the window.  
  
"Super Saiya-man???" repeated the three Senshi still in amazement.   
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I really hope I'm doing this the right way, I'm not 100% sure if all the   
characters in this fanfic normally act the way I'm making them act. I have   
to admit that I haven't got a clue if Future Trunks is a good student or   
enjoys studying. But since this is MY fanfic I thought it would be fun if I   
made Trunks act like most teenagers who hate school. And as for the Sailor   
Senshi, I really hope I didn't exaggerated with Makoto's lust for men.  
  
See you in chapter 4...  
  
  
  



	4. Painful Memories

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 4: Painful memories.  
  
  
RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"Hun????? Vuat? Vuat???" he asked as he awoke.   
  
It was 7:00 AM but he felt too tiered to get up. He put his pillow over his   
head trying to ignore the alarm clock.  
  
RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled taking the alarm clock with his hand and throwing it   
against the nearest wall.  
  
RRIIIIIIIIIII*CRASH*............  
  
"Just ten more minutes." he begged "Just ten."  
  
He was in a real bad mood, after all that happened last day, he really   
wished he didn't have to go to school this morning. Unfortunately he felt   
he didn't have a choice.  
It was 7:30 AM when Trunks finally decided to get out of bed. He was still   
walking around the house with nothing on more than his underwear and a   
T-shirt.  
At 7:45 AM he was ready to go to school. Trunks was wearing a blue uniform   
with his usual black T-shirt underneath, once he walked out of his house he   
looked at his wrist watch, he noticed he only had 15 minutes to get to   
school (Which was about 5 miles away from where he stood).  
  
[Guess I'll have to run.] he thought [No problem, I'll get there on time.]  
  
Trunks dashed with an incredible speed towards school, a cloud of smoke was   
left behind his trail. No one could get a good look at him as he ran, the   
people he passed could only feel the breeze he left behind. After all the   
training he went through, running at this speed was very normal for him as   
much as for any of the Z Senshi.  
At 7:55 AM he was already at school.  
  
"Ah, Trunks!" said Mr. Tsukino "I was wondering where you were."  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Tsukino, I sort of got lost." he explained.  
  
"It's all right." Mr. Tsukino said "What's important is that you're here, I   
already signed you up; your first class will start in about five minutes,   
hurry up!"  
  
"Okay!" he said as he took his program and student ID "Thanks again, I'll   
be seeing you!" as he left for class.  
  
At 8:00 AM sharp, Trunks was introduced to the students of his new class. He   
noticed Ami was in the same classroom he was.  
  
"Very well," said the teacher to Trunks while returning him his student ID   
"I thinks there's a place at the back, you can sit there."  
  
Trunks nodded and walked towards his seat, he could feel how everyone was   
looking at him, it made him feel a little uncomfortable.  
The day started with Mathematics, Trunks really hated math but he tried to   
pay attention to his teacher.   
The first ten minutes were okay, five minutes later things were getting a   
little boring, at 8:30 AM Trunks was really bored, his eyelids were getting   
heavier with every word the teacher spoke.  
  
"And therefore: The derivative of f(x)= 5x^5-(x-4)^4+x^3+10x^2-650 is..."   
spoke the teacher to the class while writing down the function   
"f '(x)= 25x^4-..."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!  
  
The teacher stopped talking as a buzzing sound was heard all over the   
classroom. Everyone turned around to the back of the room to see who was   
making all that noise.   
What they saw was Trunks with his head against a wall completely asleep, his   
mouth wide opened and snoring his lungs out. He really wasn't giving a good   
impression for being his first day at school.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Hun?? Wha?? Wha??" he asked as he woke up by such screams.  
  
The entire class was laughing.  
  
"If you think that my class is so boring," The teacher told him "then you   
might find that standing by the hall is a lot more entertaining!"  
  
A few moments later, Trunks is standing by the hall while carrying two   
buckets filled with water, he had a sign around his neck that said "I was   
sleeping during class".  
  
[This is so.....embarrassing...] he thought.  
  
He then noticed that a few classrooms to his left was someone else standing   
by the hall who was also holding two buckets of water while wearing one of   
those demoralizing signs. It was Usagi who, once again, had been late for   
school.   
Trunks said hello from the other side of the hall by waving his hand.  
  
"HI, TRUNKS!!!" she shouted to him.  
  
At that precise moment, a woman in her early 30's (the teacher) came out of   
Usagi's classroom.  
  
"USAGI!!!!" she yelled at her " IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU   
COULD AT LEAST BE SILENT WHILE STANDING BY THE HALL!!!!!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." she weeped ; then she started to cry. A sweat drop came   
out of the back of Trunks' head.  
  
[That girl has some serious emotional problems.] Trunks thought.  
  
A few hours later, it was lunch time, Trunks was still feeling a little   
tiered so he sat down against a tree to rest for a moment. Meanwhile, on the   
other side of school, Usagi and Ami were walking together.  
  
"What did you say his name was?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He called himself 'Super Saiya-man', weird isn't it?" Ami answered.  
  
"You're not kidding." she stated "What does 'Saiya' means anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Ami said.   
  
"So, what exactly did he do?" Usagi asked once more.  
  
"Well..." Ami started "When Rei and you got knocked out, he suddenly   
appeared flying next to us, saving us from the monster. He was wearing black   
clothes and mask..."  
  
"Just like Tuxedo Kamen??" Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Well, sort of, but he wasn't so well dressed." Ami told her.  
  
"And he was flying just like that?? On his own??" she asked again.  
  
"I think that's one of the things that most surprised us." Ami stated "He   
also had a yellow aura all over him. It was really impressive."  
  
"What did he do then?"  
  
"After saving us, he fought the monster and defeated him in just a few   
seconds." Ami continued "We couldn't even see him fight, he was too fast."  
  
"Wow!!!" Usagi said "And what did he look like??"  
  
"Well he had blond spiky hair and green eyes and..."  
  
"Was he cute??" she interrupted once again.  
  
"Well... we didn't get a chance to see his entire face, especially with that   
mask he was wearing. But he was anatomically well distributed, so to speak."   
Ami declared.  
  
"He was what?" Usagi asked not sure of what Ami told her.  
  
"I meant that his biceps, triceps and quadriceps were in excelent shape, not   
to mention that he had great pectorals " Ami explained.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked again unable to understand what she was   
talking about.  
  
"That means he was physically gifted!" Ami stated once more, she was getting   
a little irritated of Usagi not getting the idea.  
  
"Ami, talk to me in a language I can understand. Please!" Usagi begged.  
  
"WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT HE HAD A REAL GREAT BODY!!" Ami shouted at   
her, she really was irritated now.  
  
Every student in the area turned towards Ami after what she yelled, looking   
at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. After noticing the little   
scene she just pulled, the blue haired girl covered her mouth in shame while   
being unable to stop blushing. This really wasn't like her.  
  
On the other side of school:  
  
[What was that yelling all about?] Trunks thought as he opened his eyes   
[It sounded like Ami's voice.]  
  
Giving no much thought about what was all that about, Trunks closed his eyes   
once again trying to get some rest. He suddenly heard foot steps approaching.  
  
"Good morning, Mako-chan." he said not even opening his eyes to see to whom   
he was talking to. The foot steps stopped.  
  
[Hun?... How?... How did he knew it was me?] Makoto thought "Uh... Hi,   
Trunks-kun."  
  
She sat next to him. Trunks finally opened his eyes to see she was holding   
an extra lunch box in her hands.  
  
"How did you knew it was me?" she asked.  
  
"Lucky guess." he responded "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by and saw you, I wanted to say hello." she explained   
"Here, this is for you." giving him the lunch box.  
  
"What's this? Lunch for me?" he asked while opening the box "How did you   
knew I forgot mine?"  
  
"Lucky guess." she answered cynically "Why don't you try some?"  
  
Trunks took the chopsticks and started eating. The food was very tasteful,   
Makoto really knew her stuff.  
  
"It's great!" he told her as he proceeded to devour what was left in the box.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked "I did it myself."  
  
"Wrilee?" Trunks asked her (although he didn't stop eating while talking to   
her).  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Sheesh Ami, you didn't have to get so upset." Usagi told her.  
  
"I'm sorry." she apologized "Hey, isn't that Trunks over there with   
Mako-chan?"  
  
"It is, let's go and say hi." Usagi said.  
  
  
"Looks like your friends are coming this way." Trunks told Makoto as he   
pointed to Ami and Usagi.  
  
"Hi guys, whatcha doing?" Usagi asked as Ami and her took a seat next to them.  
  
"Just taking lunch." Trunks answered "Makoto is a real natural born cook."   
he didn't noticed that Makoto started to blush.  
  
"Oooooohhhhhh, I seeee!" Usagi declared as she nudged at Makoto "Mako sure   
seems to be getting along with you."  
  
"Uh... Well yeah, I guess." Trunks affirmed, obviously not understanding   
what Usagi really meant by that.  
  
"So tell us, how's your first day at school so far?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well..." the half Sayajin responded a little embarrassed "Not as well as it   
should've been."  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked "What happened?"  
  
"I... uh... fell asleep during class..." He explained.  
  
"You sure did." Ami added "I never saw anyone snore the way you did."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it." Usagi told him "It happens to me also once   
or twice."  
  
"That really doesn't make it any better, Usagi." Ami said "Anyway, if you   
need help in your school work, I'll be glad to tutor you."  
  
"Uh... thanks [I think.]" Trunks said.  
  
"We better get back to class." Ami added while consulting her watch "Let's   
go Trunks, 'Literature' is our next class." she grabbed Trunks hand as she   
rushed him.  
  
"Literature? Oh joy..." he sarcastically replied.  
  
"We'll see you after school, okay?" Usagi shouted at them as they left.   
Makoto stood there watching them leave.  
  
"Usagi, you don't think that Ami is getting interested in Trunks, do you?"   
she asked her.  
  
"What? No way! You know that Ami isn't going to interfere with you two." she   
responded as she nudged her "So what's your strategy to get him hooked?"  
  
"I don't know, he seems to be so dense about love." she told her "I'll see   
what I can do after school."  
  
  
A few hours later, everybody left school heading for home or some other   
place. Trunks really got bored during class but managed to stay awake for   
the rest of the day.  
  
[Boy...] he thought while walking home [Today was even worst than I expected.]   
  
"Trunks-kun!" said a voice behind him, it was Makoto "Going home?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.   
  
"No not really, mind if I join you? I'd really like to know where you live."   
she told him.  
  
"Well... sure, but it's a little far away..." he declared "Are you sure you   
want to walk all the way there?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" she said "Let's go!"  
  
Both of them resumed walking, Makoto had that joyful look on her face,   
Trunks on the other hand had that serious expression he usually has. He   
didn't seem to care the least if Makoto was with him or not.  
  
[What is it with this guy?] Makoto thought [Why does he always have that   
sad look on his face?]  
  
"Hun... Mako-chan aren't your parents going to be worried if you don't tell   
them where you are?" Trunks asked her, obviously not knowing about her   
tragedy.  
  
Makoto's face darkened as Trunks asked her about her parents.  
  
"I... I don't have any parents." she answered sadly "They both died a long   
time ago."  
  
[Uh oh...] Trunks thought noticing her sad expression, he really goofed up   
this time "I... I'm sorry, I didn't knew that... I didn't meant to hurt you."  
  
"It's okay." she told him still depressed "You would've known sooner or later."  
  
"Un... Listen, I'm sorry, I know exactly how it feels." he said trying to   
make her feel better.  
  
"Really?" she asked still not too convinced "How?"  
  
"sigh My... father died a while back..." he answered with a knot on his   
throat "It hasn't been easy for me either."  
  
They both looked at each other as they stopped walking. Makoto saw how   
Trunks' face was covered with a mixture of guilt, hate, and frustration.   
  
[No wonder he's such a gloomy guy all the time.] she thought "I... I'm sorry   
I asked... Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"I don't know?" Trunks responded "It's not something I like to remember."  
  
"Sometimes it helps talking to some one who's been through that same stuff."   
she insisted "Tell you what! You tell me what happened with your father and   
I'll tell you about my parents."  
  
"Well... all right." he said, he never actually spoke to anyone about it,   
maybe it was time to say what he felt like.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Hikawa temple:  
  
"Where is Makoto??" Luna asked "She's late!"  
  
"I think she left with Trunks to his house." Usagi answered.  
  
"That girl!" Luna stated "Since that guy Trunks appeared she's been   
forgetting about her duties as a Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Aww come on, Luna." Usagi told her "Trunks is a real nice guy, you can't   
blame her for liking him."  
  
"And besides," Minako added "I think she deserves a break once in a while."  
  
"Anyway," Artemis interrupted "that is beyond the point right now ; We've   
found something about those monsters you last fought."  
  
"What did you find out?" Ami asked "Do they have something to do with the   
'Silver Millennium'?"  
  
"No, they don't." Artemis confirmed "We've detected that there has been a   
fissure in the gates of time and reality, the monsters you last saw came   
from different worlds, most of them probably lost in time and space."  
  
"In other words?" asked Rei a little confused.  
  
"In other words," continued Luna "that crack in time and reality is letting   
all those monsters entering our planet."  
  
"No wonder the last two monsters seemed so different from one another." Ami   
brought up "They were from two different dimensions."  
  
"Well?" asked Rei "How do we fix this fissure?"  
  
"We still haven't got the slightest idea." Artemis responded "For now the   
only thing we can do is hold those monsters back if they appear again."  
  
"Aren't we forgetting something?" Minako said "The guy from yesterday?"  
  
"That's right," Ami stated "We still don't know who this 'Super Saiya-man' is."  
  
"He really fought well." Minako observed "I wonder what's his story."  
  
"Well he seems to be fighting on our side." Ami said "Otherwise, he wouldn't   
have saved us or cured Rei and Usagi with those seeds he gave us."  
  
"That's right." Rei told them "Those things he gave you healed Usagi and I   
to full strength, I wonder where he got those."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Makoto were still walking. They've been doing so for   
about an hour but none of them noticed as they were compleatly absorbed by   
the conversation. Makoto told Trunks about the death of her parents on an   
airplane crash, Trunks on the other hand lied a little, he told her his   
father was murdered but didn't give much detail (After all he wasn't going   
to tell her two androids killed him and his friends with ki blasts!).  
  
"So... how did you get over it?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Well... I'm not totally over it," she answered "I still get in shock   
whenever I hear a plane flies by. No need to say that I can't even ride in   
a plane, but I've managed with some help from my friends."  
  
"Must be great having friends." Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked a little confused "Don't you have any   
friends back home?"  
  
"Not any more." he told her "They all died the same way my father did,   
that's why I never had really someone to talk to besides my mother that is..."  
  
"It must have been horrible." Makoto exclaimed "Did you ever get over it??"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I still have lots of nightmares about my friends and   
father's death, that's why I didn't have such a good sleep last night."   
Trunks explained "I guess that's one of the reasons I fell asleep during   
class."  
  
"Really? What was the other reason?" she asked him.  
  
"The class was boring beyond belief!" he responded.   
  
"You're telling me. I hardly get to stay awake myself!" she told him as she   
let out a small giggle.  
  
"Well, this is my place." Trunks said as they came near a house.  
  
The house was rather strange but not exactly of any bad taste, it was mostly   
spherical and had the phrase "Capsule Coprs" written where everyone could   
see it.  
  
"I never knew there were this kind of houses in Japan." Makoto stated a   
little surprised.  
  
"Hu... really? Well I kind of liked it." Trunks brought out "Would you like   
to come in? You must be tired from all that walking, I can offer you a glass   
of water."  
  
"Sure!" she said as she went in.  
  
The first thing Makoto noticed was that the house was a real mess from the   
inside. Trunks obviously wasn't one of those organized guys, as a matter of   
fact, he was the exact opposite. There were cloths scattered all over the   
place, a pile of dirty dishes the size of a mountain could bee seen over by   
the kitchen and not to mention a huge collection of empty cans of all sort   
on the dinner table.  
  
"What happened here?" Makoto asked in shock "Did someone broke inside your   
house?"  
  
"Well... No." Trunks responded "This is how it usually is. Do you think it's   
messy?"  
  
"DO I EVER!!!!!" She told him "How can you live like this???"  
  
"It's... not as messy as it seems." Trunks explained as he scratched the   
back of his head in shame "Anyway, make yourself at home, I'll get us   
something to drink." as he left towards the kitchen.  
  
Makoto started instinctively to clean up the place while Trunks was gone in   
what appeared to be a war zone more than a kitchen. A few moments later he   
came back with two sodas, he noticed how Makoto was frenetically cleaning up.  
  
"Mako-chan? What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you told me to make myself at home, didn't you?" she explained "Well   
that's what I'm doing, so I'm cleaning up this mess."  
  
"Come on, It's not THAT messy!" he protested.  
  
"How can you say that when I actually found your discman in the washing   
machine!!" she declared while handing over the discman.  
  
"Oh, so that's where it was." he said.   
  
Moments later, the place was more tidy, although more to Makoto's liking   
than Trunks'. Both sat down at the now clean and visible table.  
  
"So," Makoto started "do you want to tell me more about your father and   
friends?"  
  
"I think I've said enough." Trunks replied "I wouldn't want to get things   
more depressive."  
  
"Okay." Makoto said "Can I ask you a question then?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How was life for you after they died?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Trunks began "After my dad and friends died, I was completely   
shattered, especially by the fact that I wasn't able to save them, I don't   
think I ever felt so helpless and guilty at the same time. As time went on,   
I trained harder in order to avoid that from happening again."  
  
"I see." Makoto said "So that explains it."  
  
"That explains what?" he asked her.  
  
"That explains the fact that you're always helping people." Makoto told him   
"Like that boy you saved at the park... and me against those bikers. It's   
because of your guilt, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I guess so." Trunks admitted "I suppose that I wouldn't want to see   
anyone go through another casualty."  
  
"You're really a sweet guy you know, Trunks-kun?" Makoto told him.  
  
"Hun? What do you mean by that?" he asked her confused.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I really admire the way you feel for people."   
she stated "Most people wouldn't have faced life the way you did after   
lousing there father and friends."  
  
"I... hun... Thanks." he said "I never thought of it that way..."  
  
"Anyway," Makoto continued "you shouldn't feel so guilty, I'm sure you did   
everything you could, you can't blame yourself for something that was out of   
your reach."  
  
"Out of my reach... yeah... I guess you're right." he admitted. He could   
still remember his last fight against #17 and #18, even when he managed to   
turn Super Sayan after Gohan's death, he was no challenge against the two   
androids. They were practically playing with him while he on the other hand   
fought with all he had.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" Makoto asked as she interrupted his daydream "What is it?"  
  
"Hun?... Nothing... nothing at all." he answered "Just lost in thought   
that's all."  
  
"It's getting kind of late." Makoto pointed out "I think I better be on my   
way." as she got up from the chair, Trunks got up as well and walked her to   
the door.  
  
"Well," she said "I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Right." Trunks responded "And by the way Mako-chan..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for hearing me out today," He continued "It really helped, it was   
kinnda nice too."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" she stated "And try to smile more oftenly, that   
might help also."  
  
Makoto began to walk away from Trunks' house. She really didn't expected the   
day to end this way, although she did become closer to Trunks however and   
managed to know more about him. It wasn't really a wasted day, on the   
contrary, she never knew someone like him. He was considered, gentle and   
quite sensible. That only made her want to get even closer to him.  
As she turned around to take a last look at her host, she saw him still   
standing by the door waving good bye. She saw him smile. He did look a lot   
better while smiling, made him even look cuter as she put it.  
  
Trunks saw her leave, she was really a nice girl, no one ever became so   
close to him by only talking, not even his mother. Although she was kinda   
weird some times she was still a nice girl.   
  
"Maybe this place won't be as bad as I first thought." he said to himself.  
  
He turned around and close the door when Makoto dropped out of sight. His   
house was now very clean as he noticed the shining floor, the clean dishes   
and the once again visible table once that all those cans were thrown away.   
Trunks looked around the place pulling out a small grin.  
  
[Now how on earth am I gonna find all my stuff in a place like this?] he   
thought.  
  
He began to look for his clothes.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 4.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See you in chapter 5...  
  
  



	5. The Hopeless Couple

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 5: The hopeless couple.  
  
  
  
A new day in Trunks' new lifestyle was about to start as he got out of bed.   
It was school day (not that it made him any happier though). The clock   
marked 7:30 AM as he began to take his breakfast, he turned on the radio   
while he ate. Nothing really interesting was said at the news broadcast this   
morning besides the usual report about the Sailor Senshi and their recent   
fights.   
Trunks smiled as the reporter began making observations about the Senshi. So   
far he managed to keep his identity in secret, he really didn't want   
everyone in town to know he didn't came from this planet (or reality for   
that matter), not that he wouldn't be able to handle it, but most of all   
because he started to like the fact of hiding his abilities from the rest.   
This was after all quite a peaceful city compared to the place he came from.   
Of course there were monsters now and then, but they weren't such a big   
threat to the people, unlike #17 and #18. If he revealed his powers to the   
public just like that, he might cause a lot of chaos, and he really didn't   
want that. After all there were nice people in this place like Usagi, Amy,   
Rei, Minako and especially Makoto who shouldn't get involved in such a mess.   
Therefore, acting *normal* was not only a choice but an obligation as well.  
  
7:50 AM, Trunks calmly finished breakfast and got dressed. A few moments   
later he steeped out of his house wearing his school uniform and consulted   
his wrist watch, 7:54 with 39 seconds. Trunks started stretching to kill   
some time, then he consulted his watch once again, he took a running stance   
while still looking at the time. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!  
  
The Sayan hybrid ran down to Tokyo leaving a usual trail of smoke behind him.   
Even though he didn't want to attract any attention by doing something   
unusual (such as now), by running this fast no one could see him, Let's not   
say identify him. For the last week he always did this. Wake up at 7:30,   
leave to school at 7:55. It was really a good workout, if he ran fast enough   
and avoided the countless obstacles such as cars, people, traffic lights and   
stuff like that, he would be on time for school, otherwise, he would have to   
stand by the hall. It was kind of a personal challenge.  
  
Up ahead he saw Usagi running to school as well, late as usual, Trunks   
slowed down to join her.  
  
"Hi, Trunks! pant! pant!" she said while still running "I don't think   
we're pant! going to make it in time!"  
  
"Oh yes we are!" he told her as he grabbed her hand and dashed towards   
school, although he didn't ran as fast as he usually did in order to avoid   
suspicion from Usagi, still, he was running quite fast for a normal person. Usagi's feet weren't touching the ground anymore, she was being pulled in an "Project A-ko" kinda way.   
  
"...wwwaAAAAAAAaaaaaa....." was the only thing everybody heard as Trunks   
ran while holding a scared Usagi.  
  
"7:59 sharp!" said Trunks making a sudden stop in front of the school gate   
"We made it!"  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Said Usagi holding her arm in pain.  
  
School day went like most of the other days. Trunks still hated math but   
managed to pretend he was paying attention, soon it would be lunch time, he   
would get some time to recover from math class only to have Literature next,   
which was almost as bad. Trunks glared at the clock on top of the teacher's   
desk.   
Just five more minutes.  
  
"Ring... ring... RING DAM IT!!!!" He said to himself while firmly looking at   
the clock.  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!  
  
"Finally!!" Makoto said while pulling out two lunch boxes and heading   
towards Trunks' class room. She had to hurry, or the other girls would beat   
her to him.  
  
Trunks got up and headed to the yard, on his way out he found Makoto with   
her charming smile, holding an extra lunch box.  
  
"Don't tell me you made lunch for me again?" he asked her not very surprised.  
  
"That's right!" she joyfully replied.  
  
"You know, you really don't have to go through all that trouble." he told   
her, he actually liked the fact that someone cooked for him, after all,   
Makoto cooked very well, but it made him feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Too late." she responded "You already told me you liked it, so now you have   
no choice but to eat whatever I make you." handing over the box.  
  
"Oh, the cruel torture you're putting me through." Trunks cynically added as   
he took the box and headed outside with Makoto.  
  
They were both sitting on a bench next to each other, Trunks was wolfing   
down his lunch while Makoto was smiling at him, watching him enjoy the food   
she made.  
  
"Say... Trunks-kun," Makoto started "how about going to a movie after school?"  
  
"Sure." he answered "Although I'm going to study with Ami after school, is   
it okay if I meet you after that?"  
  
"No problem," she said "I have aerobics class later today with Minako, I'll   
be done by 5:00 PM, where should we meet?"  
  
  
Later, that same day, Trunks was at Ami's place studying. The young genius   
was really a tuff tutor, so far she already forced her comarade to make 5   
complex geometry exercises, 20 different equations and a complete math test.   
Trunks really was over his league. All that training he had back home was   
useless in front of the horrors of MATH.  
  
"Ami, please..." Trunks begged "My head is starting to hurt, I need a break."  
  
"All right then," Ami said as she put the book aside "let's take ten minutes   
before doing some *serious* studding."  
  
"I think I'll need ten weeks..."  
  
"Anyway, do you understand any better the concept of derivative functions   
now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." he answered "But let's try not to talk about math for   
the next ten minutes, all right?" as he started massaging his head.  
  
"Okay." she stated "Hum... what do you want to talk about instead?"   
  
"I don't know, anything that isn't related to school should be fine for a   
change."  
  
"Okay... hum... how are you adapting yourself to Tokyo so far?" she brought   
out.   
  
"I think I'm doing okay so far." Trunks responded "You girls've been very   
nice to me, I really appreciate that you helped me to get around in town."  
  
"You're quite welcome." Ami told him "It seems you even managed to make new   
friends along the way, especially Mako-chan."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we both have a lot in common." Trunks declared "She's really   
a sweet girl."  
  
"By the way, Trunks." she asked "Are both of you... well... you know..."  
  
"What?" he asked not getting the point "Are both of us what?"  
  
"You know, like... boyfriend-girlfriend?"  
  
"Hun? What ever gave you that idea?" he said very surprise of seeing her   
ask something like that.  
  
"Well... both of you spend a lot of time together..."Ami continued "Most   
people at school think that you have something going on."  
  
[Must be because of the lunch she makes me each day,] Trunks thought [I   
can't believe how words go around at school.] "Well, we're only friends," he   
told her "I think people at school are taking it the wrong way, that's all."  
  
"I see," Ami stated "sorry for making such a stupid question." although she   
knew that Makoto was looking for something more than just friendship.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Trunks said "I think it's just something that needs   
clearing up, that's all."  
  
"You're right." she said, then looked at her watch "Well, ten minutes break   
is over, time to hit the books."  
  
"Already???? sigh"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on a gym farther away from Ami's house, Makoto and Minako were   
doing some different kind of exercise. They were pumping iron, doing some   
bicycle and other stuff to keep there bodies in top shape (which I must   
admit *are* in top shape).  
  
"So Mako-chan," began Minako while doing some weight lifting "how are things   
going between you and Trunks?"  
  
"Well..." Makoto answered a little disappointed as she stopped doing some   
bicycle "It's going kinda slow."  
  
"You mean he hasn't kissed you yet?" Minako asked "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing." Makoto replied in Trunks' defense "It's only been two weeks since   
he got here after all, I guess he's just the slow type, that's all."  
  
"Yeah I know that," Minako added "but remember he'll only be staying here   
for a month, that's two weeks from today, you might as well hurry up before   
he leaves."  
  
"I know, I know." Makoto admitted "But hey, maybe he won't want to leave if   
I really get him attached to me. Maybe he'll stay through this school's year   
at least."  
  
"You really think you can do that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm still not convinced with this guy of yours." Minako stated "What is it   
that makes him so special?"  
  
"Come on," Makoto mockingly declared "You've seen him. What kind of question   
is that?"  
  
"Yeah I know he's really good looking and does have a great slurp body..."   
Minako admitted, she started blushing and drooling as her imagination took   
the drivers' seat until she noticed that Makoto was staring at her a little   
concerned "ahem Well anyway, surely there's more than looks behind all of   
this. What makes him so special? I never thought you liked gloomy guys like   
him."  
  
"Well..." Makoto started "I've gotten very close to him recently, he had   
quite an awful childhood but he's really sweet and caring. He seems cold all   
the time, but he's really very sensitive, he just doesn't like to show it."  
  
"Looks that there was more than I expected about him." Minako confessed   
"Do you know how he feels for you?"  
  
"So far he treats me as a great friend, which isn't quite bad, but..." she   
paused "I really hope he could consider seeing me as a girlfriend soon."  
  
"So what are you planning to do to seduce him?"  
  
"Well, we're going to see a movie later today." Makoto answered "Maybe I'll   
get a chance there."  
  
"A movie?" Minako said "If that's the case why don't you go and see Baz   
Luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet, I've seen it and believe me you'll have him   
all to yourself at the end of the show."  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto asked "Is it that intense?"  
  
"Trust me on this one." Minako said confidently "No matter how slow he is   
when it comes to love, that movie is guaranteed to have his lips stuck in   
your mouth for at least half an hour. He can't possibly be dense enough as   
to ignore such an opportunity."  
  
"Well... I wouldn't be so sure." Makoto replied "He never had a girlfriend   
after all, I'm not sure if he knows how to make a pass at a girl."  
  
"What???" Minako asked surprised "He *never* had a girlfriend???? Ever????   
I would have thought that a guy like him would've had at least five or six!"  
  
"I know," Makoto explained "I was surprised also when I asked him, he seemed   
a little embarrassed by the subject, I never though he was one of those guys   
that came right out of the oven untouched, especially while being such a   
hunk."  
  
  
At that same time:  
  
ATCHOO!!!  
  
"Bless you!" Ami said once more "You've been sneezing a lot lately, are you   
catching a cold or something?"  
  
"I don't know." answered Trunks.  
  
  
As time went on, Trunks finished studying with Ami. He still had some time   
before meeting with Makoto, so he decided to run home and get change.   
This school uniform was really uncomfortable, he liked his own clothes   
better. He wasn't a last fashion kind of guy but he really became attached   
to that ridiculously short blue jacket of his and those wide pants. He could   
move more freely in those that in his tight school uniform.  
  
Around 5:00 PM he went to look for his friend at the gym. Going out to see   
a movie wasn't something he usually did, but if Mako-chan felt like it...   
why not?   
Trunks' head still hurt after Ami's math special studying session, he still   
couldn't understand how she managed to find it all so interesting.  
On their way out, Makoto and Minako found Trunks heading calmly towards them   
with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You're just in time." Makoto brought out "You even had time to change."  
  
"Hi, Trunks. Nice seeing you again." Minako added.   
  
"Hey, girls." Trunks responded casually.  
  
"Well I have to go now," Minako said as she headed home "You two have a nice   
evening okay." she winked at Makoto as she nodded back at her in agreement   
knowing what she meant. Trunks on the other hand wasn't sure of what they   
were winking and nodding about (Isn't it horrible when women start   
communicating in front of you knowing that you're unable to understand them?).  
  
"Uh... Bye." he said as she saw her leave, then turned back at Makoto "By   
the way, Mako-chan. Is it okay if we grab something to eat before going to   
the movies?"  
  
"Sure, I know just the spot."  
  
Both of them began walking by the street. Trunks' head was still pounding,   
if he had something to eat he might recover. They finally came to a snack   
bar where Usagi and Mamoru where dating, Makoto spotted them and went to   
join the couple while Trunks was ordering something to eat.  
  
"Hi, guys. What a coincidence of meeting you here." Makoto said.  
  
"Hi, Mako-chan" responded both Usagi and Mamoru "What brings you here?"  
  
"Just came with Trunks-kun to get something to eat then go to see a movie."  
  
"Who is Trunks?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"The guy standing in line over there." Makoto pointed out "What about you   
two love birds? How are things going?"  
  
"Mako-chan, can you help me try to put some sense in Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Usagi began "Mamo-chan has this great opportunity to go and give   
class to a high school in Tokyo..."  
  
"That's right," Mamoru added "each year our college chooses some qualified   
students from the campus to give classes to junior high students, this is   
done also as a part of our career training in order to become more familiar   
with teaching and assisting students with there school doubts. This year,   
I've been nominated to give classes."  
  
"It's a great opportunity," continued Usagi "Looks like by doing so it helps   
your image at college in front of all the teachers and even the headmaster   
of your faculty."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Makoto asked them.  
  
"That I'm not whiling to do that." answered Mamoru.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not leaving while there are some monsters rampaging the city *here*."   
he explained "There's no way I'm going to let you girls alone against   
something that dangerous, how do you expect me to leave in a middle of this   
crisis?"  
  
"You're worrying too much." Makoto stated "I'm sure we'll be able to handle   
what ever comes out at us, you on the other hand shouldn't be wasting this   
chance, I think Usagi is right." She really tried to convince him, they were   
facing something new and which they didn't understood completely, but she   
didn't want Mamoru to worry over it, even if the last battle was very   
difficult. If Super Saya-man hadn't shown up It would've been a different   
story.  
  
"You see!" Usagi pointed out "I told you, you didn't have to worry about   
that, we'll be able to take care of each other."  
  
"Well... I'm still not sure about this." Mamoru insisted.  
  
"If something out of hand shows up you'll be the first to know." Makoto   
added "Besides, there hasn't been a monster in the last few days. Maybe the   
whole thing is fixed." she knew she wasn't saying the truth but it was for   
the best of Mamoru's interest that she lied.  
  
At that precise moment, Trunks walked towards them while caring his order,   
there was enough food there to feed an army.   
  
[I wonder who that guy is?] he thought noticing Mamoru [I'm almost certain   
I've seen him before. But where?].  
  
"Trunks, come here and join us!" Usagi told him, Trunks took an empty seat   
next to Mamoru "By the way, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Mamoru   
Chiba."  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Mamoru.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." responded Trunks laying down his tray filled with   
food [He looks a lot older than Usagi for being her boyfriend.]  
  
"You're planning to eat all that?" Makoto asked pointing at the enormous   
amount of food that was on the tray.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he responded as he began to devour everything he ordered.  
  
Everyone was looking at him with big sweat drops on there heads, although   
Trunks didn't noticed, as long as he was eating nothing else mattered.  
  
"Anyway, Mamoru." Makoto continued "I think you should give that class."  
  
"I guess you're right." he stated "Just keep in touch with me if anything   
happens, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Usagi said "By the way, in which high school are you   
going to give class?"  
  
"It's in the Nerima district," Mamoru answered "I think it's called Furinkan   
high."  
  
"I think I've heard that name before," Makoto declared "although I can't   
remember..."  
  
"Do you think you can handle it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Mamoru said confidently "How hard can it be? I bet the   
students there are like the ones in any high school. No problem."  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Usagi and Mamoru left the snack bar. That left Trunks   
and Makoto alone. Much to the brunette's surprise, her date finished eating   
rather quickly.  
  
"I can't believe you ate the whole thing." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"You'd be surprised if you knew how many calories I burn each day." Trunks   
replied "So, what do you want to see tonight?"  
  
"Well, I was told that there's a new movie, it's an adaptation of   
Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, what do you think?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to." he said, although he didn't knew who Romeo and   
Juliet were.  
  
"By the way," Makoto said as she pulled out some fresh mints out of her   
pocket "you might want to use these. [If this is going to be our first kiss   
I really wouldn't want it to taste like a hamburger with fries]"  
  
"Uh... okay." Trunks accepted as he put them in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Once in the theater, the couple took a seat. Makoto was very enthusiastic,   
Trunks on the other hand was quite indifferent to the event, obviously he   
wasn't hoping for the same thing his date was. He was more concerned about   
the headache which was as a result of Ami's intensive studying session.  
As the film started, everyone paid close attention to the plot. Trunks found   
it all quite boring. How could this Romeo guy love a girl he just met? It   
didn't make any sense, and on top of all that, his aching head didn't help   
either to let him enjoy the show.  
Time went on and the film was at it's most "romantic" moment (so to speak),   
Makoto noticed that most of the couples in the room stopped looking at the   
screen and started kissing instead. She turned and took a look at Trunks,   
she couldn't see his face from were she stood, most of all because of his   
hair that covered his eyes and the lack of light in the room.   
He stood there motionless arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
[He doesn't seem to be complaining from bringing him here.] she thought   
[Maybe I should make the first move.]  
  
Smoothly, Makoto put her arm around his and lay her head affectionately on   
his shoulder, waiting impatiently for him to make the next move. She didn't   
waited long as she could feel how Trunks' head slowly leant on top of hers.   
She could feel his soft purple hair caressing her cheek, so far he'd never   
been so affectionate to her. It felt really nice.  
Unfortunately, Makoto's hopes were immediately shattered as she started to   
hear him snore. He was completely out, unable to keep himself awake during   
the show. Trunks really knew how to break the romantic mood as everyone   
turned around facing the noisy couple in complaint. Makoto woke him up.   
  
And here she thought he was making a pass at her...sigh.  
  
"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Makoto declared angrily while walking   
down the street, this date turned out to be a complete disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks apologized once again, Mako-chan was really pissed off   
at him, he never saw her so angry and he didn't liked it either "How can I   
make it up to you?"  
  
"Just forget it!" she answered still in a cold tone of voice "It was a dumb   
idea coming here anyway!"  
  
Trunks was really confused, he didn't expect her to be so upset over this,   
but didn't want her to still be angry at him for the rest of the evening.   
He reached to her with his hand to stop her from walking away. Makoto felt   
Trunks warm hand holding her shoulder. She stopped and turned towards him,   
he was firmly looking at her.  
  
"Mako-chan, listen." he explained "I'm really sorry I fell asleep. It's just   
that I was too tired after studying with Ami. Believe me I didn't want to   
embarrass you in front of all those people. You know I wouldn't want to   
upset you in any way."  
  
Makoto looked at him, how could she still be angry at him while he was   
looking at her with those eyes. She noticed that Trunks was holing her   
shoulder in a very gentle way. Even though he was completely dense about   
love, he sure knew how to make her feel better.   
She regained her smile.  
  
"It's okay." she said in a more gentle tone of voice "It's not really your   
fault."  
  
"That's better." he stated as he saw her smile again "Come on, I'll walk you   
home." he offered his hand to guide her, Makoto wasted no time in grabbing it.  
  
Makoto was loosing her bad temper as they resumed walking [You're such a   
strange guy, Trunks.] she thought [I wonder if I'll ever be able to figure   
you out...]. Even if the date didn't turn the way she planed, the end result   
wasn't so bad after all, she could feel there was a big break through in   
this "relationship", after all, this was the first time Trunks voluntarily   
offered his hand, a few days back she would've still tried to pull a stunt   
to grab him.  
  
"I know." Trunks brought out "How about I take you to a movie tomorrow to   
compensate for what happened today?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" Makoto responded, it was nice seeing him take   
the initiative for a change "What would you like to see?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks began "I saw this movie being announced in T.V. last day,   
it appears to be a classic, I think it's called F..."  
  
The purple hair boy was suddenly interrupted as a huge explosion was heard   
a few streets away from were they stood.  
  
"What was that??" Makoto asked.  
  
"Let's go see!" Trunks told her "Someone might need help!"  
  
Both ran to were the explosion was heard hoping that it was nothing serious.   
Although by the sound it made, that idea was quickly thrown away. As the   
couple turned to the last street, they saw the cause of all the trouble. A   
few crushed cars were on fire, but what caught more their attention was the   
monster that caused the accident, it was a huge blob with four tentacles   
stretching out of it's ectoplasmic body, it left slowly from the crash site.  
  
"Ewww...What on Earth is THAT disgusting thing?" Makoto asked even if she   
knew the answer.  
  
"Must be another one of those monsters!!" Trunks responded [Damn it! I have   
to get her out of here and find a place so I can change into my costume.]  
  
[I have to get him out of here so I can transform!] Makoto thought, both   
were looking at each other trying to find a way out of this mess.  
  
"STOP!!!" said a voice on top of a building.  
  
Everyone turned their sight upwards to face the monster's challenger, they   
saw the Sailor Senshi (except Sailor Jupiter) striking silly poses with   
threatening looks in there eyes.  
  
"You disgusting pink jello-thing have caused all this mess..." Sailor Moon   
stated striking her usual poses "You have no right to..."  
  
"Hey, Usagi." interrupted Sailor Mars.  
  
"What?" she asked, caught in the middle of her speech.  
  
"I don't think it's listening." she explained as she pointed out at the   
blob. She was quite right, the thing was just tearing up the place minding   
it's own business and completely ignoring the Senshi.  
  
"How... How DARE he ignore my entrance!!!" Sailor Moon said furious "Let's   
get him, girls!!!" as the four girls jumped from the building towards their   
adversary.  
  
Trunks and Makoto watched in confusion what just happened. After recovering   
from the strange introduction, Trunks took firmly Makoto's arm.   
  
"Let's go!" he said.  
  
"Hun???... but..." Makoto asked confused.  
  
"You have to get out of here!" Trunks explained "I'll try to find the   
police, you get out of here NOW, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
Makoto normally would've complained about that, but since she needed to   
transform without reveling her identity she accepted and left the battle   
field in search of a more desolate place. Trunks took a different way than   
hers, since he couldn't transform like Makoto, he had to find a place to   
change were nobody could see him.   
  
"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!!"   
  
Sailor Venus' attack spliced in several beams as all of them struck the   
enemy. The blob didn't even bother in avoiding the attack, the blasts went   
right through its body leaving several holes. Venus' attack didn't seem to   
injure him a lot as they all saw how the holes filled back. The blob   
regained its former undamaged appearance.  
  
"It didn't work!" she said surprised "It's like shooting at water."  
  
"Except that this looks a lot more disgusting than water." Sailor Mars added.   
  
Even though the creature didn't sustained any damage, it certainly noticed   
it was being attacked now. As it left the mail box that it was trying to   
eat, it faced the attackers striking them with all four of its tentacles.   
The Senshi started dodging the blows.   
Unlike the rest of it's body these tentacles were hard as stone, Sailor   
Mercury was the first one to notice this as one of the them sent her against   
a wall.  
  
Meanwhile, in another place not far away, Trunks suddenly stopped in front   
of a phone booth and looked at it.   
  
[I don't think so!] he thought as he kept looking for another place to change.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!!"  
  
A lighting bolt came from down the street making impact against the blob.   
The thing reacted by shaking up at the unexpected attack but nothing else   
happened.  
Sailor Jupiter ran to join the rest of the Senshi, Sailor Moon was helping   
Sailor Mercury to recover.  
  
"Ami, do you think you can find that thing's weak point?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'll try." she responded as a blue visor appeared in front of her eyes and   
she began tapping on her portable computer.  
  
The blob recovered from the attack, if that thing had a face it certainly   
would be an angry face. By using its tentacles it re-engaged combat, only   
this time it wasn't delivering blows, what the blob tried to do was getting   
a hold of them.   
The Senshi once again started to dodge the attacks and looking for cover.   
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were finally caught by the monster. It took   
them with its tentacles and started shaking them in the air, not only that,   
but it began strangling them as well.  
  
"We have to cut them loose!" Sailor Moon declared, she took off the tiara   
from her forehead. The tiara began to flow with energy "MOON TIARA ACT..."  
  
Suddenly, a black blurry form flew by the monster's tentacles cutting both   
Senshi loose.   
  
"Hun??" Sailor Moon asked still holding her tiara in confusion.   
  
Everyone now was looking at the new challenger floating in mid air while   
holding both Sailor Mars and Venus. He wore a black outfit and mask, he was   
also caring a sword on his back.  
  
'Who is that?' 'Another Super hero?' 'Wow! check out the hair do!!' people   
started saying.  
  
"Super Saiya-man!!" said Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.  
  
The two rescuees gazed upon there savior, Sailor V had that *My hero* look   
on her face, Mars on the other hand was more surprised, one moment she was   
being strangled by a monster and now she was flying while being held by a   
rather well built guy as she could feel it.  
  
[Am I dead and flying to heaven?] she thought, although she felt a very   
familiar sensation as she was close to this new figure [That strange energy   
I've been feeling lately... It's coming from him!]  
  
The three reached the ground softly, Rei was still looking confused at her   
savior but most of all by the energy he was radiating.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked them, both of them nodded in answer "I'll take   
care of that thing."   
  
Trunks moved in front of the blob, he noticed that his adversary's tentacles   
grew back after being cut. Wasting no time he began to make some strange arm   
moves preparing to shoot his trademarked ki attack.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!"  
  
The blast was fast and precise and went right through the creature.   
Unfortunately, it had the same effect that Venus' Crescent Beam Shower, the   
blob had a huge hole in the center of its body but it began to regenerate   
and therefore sustaining no damage what so ever.   
The building behind the monster wasn't so lucky by the way, it started to   
crumble after receiving Trunks' blast, fortunately no one was inside the   
building at that time.  
  
"Something's wrong here." Trunks noticed a little concerned "My blast should   
have blown up by making contact with that thing, it shouldn't have gone   
through it."  
  
"It's because of its metabolism." Sailor Mercury explained still while   
consulting her computer "That monster can change from a solid to a liquid   
state at will, we have to find another way to defeat it."  
  
"I'll try to zap him again." Sailor Jupiter declared "I think my bolts have   
some effect on him."  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!"  
  
A snake like bolt, at least twice as big as the last one, came out of Sailor   
Jupiter's tiara. The bolt struck the blob causing it to shake once again but   
this time more intensively.   
Unfortunately, it didn't seam to do anything else beyond that, the blob   
resumed attacking again as soon as it stopped from shaking, this time it was   
more aggressive.  
  
"I think you're right!" Sailor Moon observed while dodging one of the   
tentacles "It does have some effect on him. It makes him angrier!"  
  
The blob was angry, it had been zapped twice in a single day, and nothing   
upset it more than that, it was time to dispose of that tall girl in green.  
  
Super Saya-man took his sword and began to slice the tentacles again with no   
great success as they quickly grew back. He started to notice something odd   
about the blob. It began to stretch like a cat about to jumps on a mouse.   
The mouse in this case being Sailor Jupiter. Trunks quickly flew to protect   
her.  
The blob launched itself towards its pray with a speed no one expected it   
would've had. Trunks managed to push her away from the danger putting   
himself as the new target. It was too late to avoid the attack so he put his   
arms in front of his face to reduce the strength of the blow.  
Much to his surprise, he didn't receive a huge blow, instead he was wrapped   
up by the blob being now stuck inside the creature. The creature had him   
captured inside of itself which seemed to be the way it ate its victims.   
Trunks felt how he began to run out of air.  
  
"We have to get him out of there or he'll suffocate!" stated Sailor Mercury.  
  
"How can we get him out without hurting him?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
Inside the blob, Trunks was holding his breath, so far he could still do it   
for another couple of minutes but that wasn't the problem. He felt a burning   
sensation all over his body, the heat was starting to eat through his   
clothes not to mention his skin. If he didn't hurry he would be this   
creature's lunch. He decided to stay calm, he slowly began to gather all   
his ki, his muscles began to stretch and a yellow aura began to form around   
him.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Sailor Venus even if she knew that her friends   
wouldn't give her an answer.  
  
The blob stopped moving, it seemed to be in pain. From the inside, Trunks   
was still gathering his ki, it was time to release it in a single blow, the   
blob started to inflate like a balloon.   
  
[If I can't destroy you from outside] Trunks thought [maybe I can destroy   
you from the inside!]  
  
An enraged scream came out of Trunks' mouth releasing all his ki, the blob   
exploded staining pink jello-stuff all over the place.   
Super Saya-man stood at the center of the explosion eyes and fist closed,   
the place was a real mess.  
The five Senshi watched in amazement what happened, Sailor Venus was the   
first to run towards the blond hero to see if he was okay.   
  
"Super Saiya-man, are you all right??" she asked with a concerned tone of   
voice "Your arm it's..." as she noticed the burning marks.   
  
"It's fine, don't worry." he said as he opened his eyes "I heal up pretty   
fast." he began to clean his clothes with his hand from the oozy remains   
that remained stuck. The rest of the Senshi joined them.  
  
"Thanks for helping us again." Sailor Jupiter said "You were really a big   
help."  
  
"Don't mention it." he responded still cleaning himself, he noticed that   
Sailor Mars was looking at him in a rather intrigued and distrustful way   
[Why is she looking at me that way?]  
  
"Uh oh, It's still alive!" Sailor Mercury informed as she was the first to   
notice that the blob began to gather up from the parts that were scattered   
all over the area.  
  
"What???" Sailor Mars asked surprised "How are we suppose to get ride of it?"  
  
In a couple of seconds, the blob was rebuilt. Although the streets were   
clean again, that wasn't such a big relief.   
  
"I've had enough of this!!" Sailor Moon declared as she pulled out her   
scepter.  
  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!"  
  
The blast struck the blob but did absolutly nothing, much to Sailor Moon's   
frustration.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, haven't you found that thing's weak point YET!!" the senshi   
leader asked.   
  
"Well... we could still try to damage it with fire based attacks, but I'm   
not sure if..." she began.  
  
"Say no more!!" Sailor Mars interrupted as she gathered her index fingers.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!!!"  
  
A fireball came out of the fire senshi's index fingers targeting the blob.   
The creature turned into a liquid state before the attack reached it, as if   
it did that by natural instinct. It immediately fled by the sewers avoiding   
completely Sailor Mars' attack.  
  
"Damn it!!" Sailor Mars said "It ran away!"  
  
"That thing must know its own weak point," Sailor Mercury stated "I think   
that fire can destroy it, that's why it ran away."  
  
"But how are we going to find it?" Sailor Moon asked "It could be anywhere   
by now."  
  
"It's still here." Super Saiya-man responded, everyone looked at him   
awaiting for an explanation "I can still feel it's presence, it's trying to   
surprise us." his eyes scoured the place and finally stopped in front of a   
nearby sewer "There!!" he said shooting a ki bolt out of the palm of his   
hand into the sewer, the blob came out of there surprised.  
  
Taking the initiative, Sailor Mercury gathered both of her hands creating a   
small foggy sphere between them, then she threw it to her opponent.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZE" she shouted as her attack hit the monster and   
imprisoned it inside a block of ice.  
  
"Good work!" Sailor Venus stated "Now we have to put it somewhere it doesn't   
escape."  
  
Everyone started looking for something to put the blob into, Trunks noticed   
a water tank on top of a building with the appropriate measures. He flew   
towards it, cutting it loose and emptying it from the water, then he took it   
to the ground and put the frozen blob inside. The creature wouldn't be able   
to get out of there easily.  
  
"Now how are we suppose to finish him off from down here?" Sailor Mars asked   
him. The tank was quite large and you had to be in a higher position in   
order to see what was inside.  
  
Trunks didn't even bothered to answer. He took Rei in his arms and started   
levitating on top of the tank. Sailor Mars was taken by surprise, although   
she wasn't offering any resistance for that matter.   
The energy that came out of the mysterious hero made her uncomfortable but   
she didn't complain. Once on top of the tank, Trunks held her in a way she   
could launch her attack, the ice was already melting and the blob was trying   
to get out. It was, technically speaking, like a duck inside a barrel. Rei   
threw one of her ofudas into the air and began gathering fire at the tip of   
her fingers.  
  
"FIRE SOUL... BIRD!!!"  
  
The fire ball took the shape of a phoenix when it hit the ofuda and flew   
right inside the tank. The blob started to incinerate as it began convulsing   
in a very painful way. From outside of the tank, people could only hear the   
fire crackling and the noise coming to an end as the blob died slowly.  
  
Rei and Trunks started descending.  
  
"Is it dead now?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
Ami started scanning the tank with her visor while getting some readings,   
after a few moments she took it off and turned towards the other Senshi and   
Super Saiya-man.  
  
"It's definitively dead." she spoke in relief "There are no life readings   
inside the tank anymore."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, Super Saya-man began to walk away from the Senshi   
in search of Makoto, now he had to find a place where he could change back   
into his usual clothes. Sailor Jupiter saw him leave.  
  
"Wait!!" she said, but Super Saiya-man disappeared in a blurry vision.   
Makoto then remembered she had to find Trunks, she was hoping that nothing   
had happened to him.  
  
  
Moments later, Makoto (in her civilian clothes) wandered around the streets   
looking for Trunks, she left the others without saying a word. On another   
street, Trunks was doing the same thing, he took a last look at his injured   
arm before putting on his jacket.   
The burning experience he had felt inside the blob left quite a little   
souvenir but nothing some bandages and medication couldn't fix. His Super   
Saiya-man costume on the other hand was beyond repair, tomorrow he'd have to   
buy another one. His biggest concern at the moment was if Mako-chan was all   
right.   
A few minutes later, they eventualy managed to find each other on the street.  
  
"Are you okay??" Trunks asked her concerned "Where have you been? I've been   
looking all over for you!"  
  
"I'm okay, don't worry!" she responded "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks." he said "I think I better get you home before something   
else shows up."  
  
"Sure, let's go!" she joyfully replied as she instinctively took Trunks by   
the arm.  
  
As you might of guessed, Makoto took Trunks' WOUNDED arm which didn't   
exactly gave him a pleasant experience during the rest of the walk (I think   
it's one of Murphy's laws!). Makoto was way to happy for finding Trunks that   
she didn't even noticed his expressions of pain each time she held his arm   
tighter. Her abnormal strength didn't help much either to reduce the pain.   
After walking a few more blocks, they finally reached Makoto's place much to   
Trunks' relief.  
  
"Well... guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Makoto stated coming to a stop   
and releasing Trunks' arm.  
  
"Guess so." Trunks responded happy to feel his arm again.  
  
The light was perfect for a romantic moment as Makoto noticed, the stars   
were shining and there wasn't a single soul from where they stood. A first   
kiss would be perfect about now, but after the event at the movie theater   
she was certain that such a thing wouldn't be happening any time soon. There   
was no way she could imagine Trunks pulling a pass like that on her, and she   
was to tired to even try.  
  
"Don't move." Trunks told her as he took her face between his hands.  
  
To say that Makoto was surprised would've been an understatement, she was   
speechless as she felt Trunks' hands gently holding her head, his hands   
weren't even sweaty.  
  
[Oh my God!! Is he going to kiss me??] she thought.  
  
Trunks' head approached hers, his mouth opened lightly, everything pointed   
out that he was going for it. Makoto's face was redder than ever, she closed   
her eyes and prepared herself to receive the long awaited kiss.  
  
[Finally!!! After so long!] she thought.  
  
Once her eyes closed, she felt a light blow on her cheek. Trunks released   
her right after that.  
  
"There." he said.   
  
"Hun??? Wha........What....." she asked confused, instead of getting a kiss   
she got a blow on the cheek??  
  
"You had an eyelash on your cheek," Trunks explained "I just blew it off, is   
there something wrong?"  
  
"Hu... No! Nothing is wrong." she said very disappointed although she   
managed to cover it with a smile.  
  
"Well then, I think I'll be going now." he said putting his hands in his   
pockets "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Makoto saw him leave, walking down the street. She was still blushing.  
  
[He's hopeless...] she though as he dropped out of sight.  
  
Although she still remembered the warm sensation she felt when he grabbed   
her face.  
  
"Well I don't care!!!" she said to herself "He will be mine. Oh yes, he will   
be!" (We see a background in flames form behind Makoto interpreting her   
determination).  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 5.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I know I'm being cruel by making Trunks act this way (like a complete idiot   
at love that is!), but I for one am having lots of fun by making him do that.   
It's not as if this is new in anime characters, there are plenty of anime   
guys who are completely stupid when it comes to girls, Ranma Saotome from   
"Ranma1/2", Andy Bogart from "Fatal Fury", Keichi Morisato from "Oh! My   
Goddess" and Parn from "Record of the Loddos war" are a fine example to   
name just a few. Therefore, I didn't want to break the tradition ^_^  
And by the way, if you've been reading so far and you're expecting to get   
some Lemon scenes of Trunks and Makoto, you can dream on for all I care! You   
ain't getting any of that in this fanfic.  
  
See you in chapter 6...  
  
  



	6. Weekend at the Beach

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 6: Weekend at the beach.  
  
  
  
The five Senshi were sitting at a table in Rei's room, Artemis and Luna were   
on top of the table as the meeting began. It was the day after the last   
battle where Super Saiya-man made his appearance. There were lots of things   
that needed to be discussed.  
  
"Well," began Luna "this Super Saya-man really turned out to be something   
unusual."  
  
"Wasn't he great!!!" Minako interrupted abruptly "Did you see him fight??   
He was incredible!"  
  
"And really cute too!" Usagi added.   
  
"Ahem...." Luna brought out, noticing which way the conversation was taking.  
  
"And how noble of him for saving me!" Makoto said "He risked his life not   
even thinking about it twice... What a guy..."  
  
"Er... Girls..." Luna spoke.  
  
"Hey?" Minako asked Makoto "Don't tell me that you're falling for him too? I   
saw him first. And besides, aren't you trying to get Trunks' attention??"  
  
"I never said that." Makoto explained.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!!!" Luna yelled "I'm trying to make a point here!! I for one think   
that we don't know enough about Super Saiya-man to trust him completely."  
  
"What are you saying?" Usagi declared "You saw him yesterday, how CAN'T we   
trust him?"  
  
"Luna is right." Rei stated, everyone looked at her confused "We can't trust   
him."  
  
"Why is that?" Artemis asked her, suspecting that the young priestess knew   
something the others didn't.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you a few days back about some weird energy   
being unleashed?" she began, everyone nodded in response "Well that energy   
comes from Super Saiya-man."  
  
"Are you sure of what you're saying?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Are you trying to tell us that Super Saiya-man is evil??" Minako asked with   
concerned.  
  
"I don't know." Rei responded "When we last met, I could feel his aura. It   
was something... wild and aggressive. So... violent and filled with hatered."  
  
"Surely you don't think that he's the one that brought all those monsters   
here." Makoto questioned "If he's behind all this he wouldn't have helped us   
yesterday."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to trick us into trusting him." Ami suggested.  
  
"Ami, don't tell me you think he's behind all of this also?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"I don't want to jump into any conclusions," she explained "but he's been   
appearing ever since those monsters showed up. There might be a connection."  
  
"Well I for one think that he's on our side." Usagi stated.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Rei said hotly "First guy with a cute face that   
shows up is sure to make a thick headed girl like you think he's on our side."  
  
"Are you calling me thick headed???" Usagi asked her angrily.  
  
"Girls, don't start now!" Luna interrupted "This is serious, Artemis and I   
found out something about the crack in time and reality."  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well," Artemis began "we found out that the crack is a result of an   
unbalance between two universes, ours and another one which I don't know of."  
  
"Any idea of what might of caused that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We're still trying to find the source of the problem." Luna answered.   
  
"Do you think Super Saiya-man could be the source?" Rei asked.  
  
"There you go blaming him again." Minako stated upset "Why do you assume   
he's responsible for all of this? As far as we know he might have came   
through that crack when it was already there. Heck! He might even be from   
this world for all we know. "  
  
"Minako is right." Makoto added "Why are you taking this so personally? You   
don't usually act this suspicious, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that... " she explained "That energy of his gives me the chills,   
it makes me very uncomfortable."  
  
"Well you certainly didn't look very uncomfortable when he was holding you   
in his arms while flying yesterday." Usagi brought out.  
  
"What are you implying by that??" Rei asked angrily.  
  
"Your face was the same color as your mini-skirt." Usagi pointed out "If I   
didn't knew better I would've thought you actually enjoyed your little trip."  
  
"I was not blushing!!!" she declared enraged, although it was pretty obvious   
to everyone that she was lying.  
  
"Anyway," Luna continued "until we find out more about the problem you girls   
better be careful around this Super Saiya-guy, he may not be what he appears   
to be."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Friday morning, 7:58 AM...  
  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! TRUUUUUUNKS, SLOW DOWWWWWN!!!!!" Usagi   
yelled while being pulled to school by Trunks.  
  
"We're almost there!!!" he answered as he jumped over a mail box "We're   
gonna make it! We're gonna make it!"  
  
Once at school, the rest of the day went on normally.   
At lunch time, Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Trunks were sitting next to a tree   
while having something to eat. Both Usagi and Trunks were eating as if   
tomorrow didn't existed. It seemed as if they were competing against each   
other to see who finished his/her lunch first, it was a matter of status.   
Makoto and Ami on the other hand were witnessing how the "duel" went.  
  
  
"You guys are incredible." Makoto pointed out "How can both of you eat so   
much and still live to brag about it???"  
  
"Takes practice, dedication... " began Usagi.  
  
"And a good stomach to do the job!" Trunks added as both of them finished   
what was left in their lunch boxes.  
  
"So," Usagi said as she cleaned her mouth from what was left of the rise   
"what are you guys going to do this weekend?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that." Ami declared "Do you remember my   
aunt's beach house we went to last summer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Makoto stated "That beautiful house by the sea, how   
can I forget. So what about it?"  
  
"Well," Ami continued "my aunt asked me if I could stay there this weekend   
and do some house-sitting while she's on a business trip. All of you are   
invited for the weekend. I know it's rather sudden since we should leave   
today after school..."  
  
"Sure we'll go!!" both Usagi and Makoto interrupted simultaneously before   
letting Ami finish.  
  
"Great!" she said "What about you Trunks? You're invited as well."  
  
"Well... I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose on your aunt's   
hospitality." he replied.  
  
"Nonsense." Ami stated "You're as welcome as any other of my friends."  
  
A get away to the beach wouldn't be such a bad idea as Trunks began to think   
about it. It would break with the every day routine and there was nothing   
really that kept him from going, except...  
  
"I'd love to," Trunks began "but there's a little problem."  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I was grounded for not doing my homework today." he explained.  
  
"Oh that's right." Ami said "You're suppose to stay after school today,   
aren't you?"  
  
"That's right," Trunks continued "I don't think I can join you girls at the   
train station, I'll be stuck here til 5:00, and I don't know the way to your   
aunt's house either."  
  
"No problem!" Usagi told him "I have to stay after school also because of   
something like that, we can both leave together after detention, I know the   
way to the house."  
  
"So what did you do?" Makoto asked her.   
  
"I was eating during class." she responded while scratching the back of her   
head "On top of all that I think that my sensei got dumped again, that might   
of explained her bad mood."  
  
  
  
After school day, Ami and Makoto left to the train station where they were   
suppose to meet with Rei and Minako and leave towards the beach. Usagi and   
Trunks, on the other hand, were still stuck in school. They were doing   
exercises one after another as their senseis took all their frustrations out   
on them. Trunks found it all less difficult than before, all that training   
with Ami was starting to pay off after all. Around 5:00 PM, both of them   
left school.  
  
  
"I think we should go get our stuff for the trip." Trunks suggested, after   
all they were still in school uniforms and didn't have any luggage ready.  
  
"You're right," Usagi said "I still have to ask permission to go, I hope we   
can catch a train before it's too late." as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Don't worry!" Trunks replied as he took Usagi by the hand "We'll just have   
to run to your house to make some time."  
  
Usagi was looking worried, she knew what was going to happen next.   
Before she could make any complains she was already being pulled as Trunks   
ran down the street a la Project A-ko.   
A few moments later (and lots of screams from Usagi), they both reached   
the Tsukino's house. Trunks left her there and went home to pack his things,   
a few minutes later he came back for her and both of them left to the train   
station. Once there, they got on a train and departed.  
  
"Well, that was one heck of a ride." Usagi said while massaging her sore arm.  
  
"Hey, we made it in plenty of time, didn't we?" he responded.  
  
"I guess." she stated "So, have you ever been to the beach before?"  
  
"Once or twice." he answered "It's really sweet of Ami for inviting us along."  
  
"Well you know Ami," she added "she's the sweet girl of the gang."  
  
"I can see that." he affirmed "But I still can't figure out how all of you   
girls ever came together. I mean, you're all so different, except for you   
and Minako perhaps. How did you girls ever met each other?"  
  
"Well....er.....we...uh..." Usagi began trying to make an excuse "I think   
you could say that we're all very opened minded."  
  
"I see."   
  
A long pause followed, Trunks didn't knew what to talk about so he looked   
out of his window admiring the view. Usagi on the other hand had quite a few   
questions in mind but didn't knew how to make an approach, until...  
  
"Hey, Trunks." she said "Can I make you direct question?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"What do you think of Mako-chan?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what do I think of her'? She's been my best friend in   
Japan next to you guys if that's what you mean." he answered.  
  
"You're trying to tell me there's nothing going between both of you beyond   
friendship?" she asked once more. She knew how Makoto felt for him, she had   
to know how Trunks felt for her as well.   
  
The purple hair boy on the other hand was beginning to get the picture, he   
already went through this with Ami.  
  
"Well sure, we're only friends if that's what you want to know." he stated. That answer seemed to have worked with Ami the last time.  
  
"Does that mean you don't find her attractive in any way?" she insisted.  
  
"Hun?? I... never said that!" he responded obviously not expecting such turn   
of events.  
  
"Well then answer me." Usagi asked yet again, there was a tone of   
persistence in her voice each time she made a new question "Do you find her   
attractive?"  
  
Trunks felt completely off guard, he couldn't handle this like the usual   
problems back at home, this time none of his training wouldn't help.  
  
"Well... er... I don't know... Yeah... I think... she is kinda cute."  
  
"You just find her cute? Is that it?"  
  
"No! I mean... er... she's not only cute," Trunks responded "I mean... she's   
fun to talk to, a great cook and very sweet also."  
  
"She could make a great girlfriend, right?" she brought out.   
  
"Well... yeah, I think so... I mean... I don't know... maybe." Trunks   
explained, as he was really going through a hard time, this situation was   
out of hand. He never actually thought of Makoto as a girlfriend before.  
  
"So, do you like her?"  
  
"Like? What do you mean like?" He answered, he was getting irritated of her   
asking so many questions "Sure I do, I like all my friends. Why do you ask?"  
  
Usagi noticed that Trunks began to look uncomfortable, she noticed she was   
asking way to much questions and decided to cut him some slack.  
  
"Well, most people think both of you make a cute couple." she lied "So I   
just wanted to know what did you think about that."  
  
"Well I think people talk too much." he responded coldly "You shouldn't pay   
much attention to all of those rumors you know."  
  
"I guess you're right." she said.  
  
  
A few moments later, there was another long pause, Usagi didn't want to make   
any other questions to avoid upsetting her friend. Trunks gradually began to   
cool down and decided to re-engage conversation, he knew Usagi wasn't a bad   
person and didn't meant to get him mad.  
  
"Hey, Usagi?" he asked "How come you didn't bring along your boyfriend?"  
  
"Mamo-chan is giving classes in Nerima for the next weeks." she responded,   
happy that Trunks was talking again to her "He's way to busy."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's right," he said "how are things going for him at Furinkan   
high?"  
  
"Well I talked on the phone with him yesterday," she began "he told me he   
was okay but that things weren't as simple as he thought they would be. He   
sounded more worry that he said he was, I'm sure he'll manage to get along   
with the students eventually."  
  
  
The conversation went on with no much trouble, both of them were more   
relaxed. At 7:00 PM they finally reached their destination. Usagi leaded   
the way to where all the rest of their friends were. Once there each one   
took a room, it was too late to go swimming.   
After a succulent dinner courtesy of Makoto everyone was talking and   
laughing until eventually everyone got tiered and went to bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Saturday morning, 7:15 AM.  
  
Trunks got out of bed ready to enjoy breakfast. He got dressed, only this   
time he was wearing shorts, sneakers and a white T-shirt with the word   
"Capsule Corp" written in pink at the front. As he went out of his room he   
noticed he was the only one awake, his five friends were still sleeping.   
Trunks went to the kitchen and took some orange juice, then stepped out at   
the balcony. It was quite a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there   
wasn't a single cloud in the sky. On top of all that, the view from were he   
stood was magnificent, he could see the ocean in all its splendor.   
  
[I think I'll go jog for a while, the morning sure seams perfect for it.] he   
thought.  
  
He stepped back into the kitchen ready to leave when he heard a door open   
up. Rei came out of there on her pajamas, she was rubbing her eyes and   
yawning when she finally noticed Trunks.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Trunks." she said "Up already?"  
  
"Good morning, Rei." he responded "Yeah, I'll go jog for a while, I need to   
buy a swimsuit too. Anything you need?"  
  
"No thanks. Have fun."  
  
Trunks left the house while Rei was still struggling to wake up, she managed   
to take one last good look at him before he closed the door behind him.  
  
[He looks good in those shorts.] she thought [Quite a nice boy too, although   
there's something about him that gives me a strange felling.]  
  
She then snapped out of her trance and headed to the fridge.  
  
"I have to stop acting this way," she said to herself "the girls are right,   
I'm getting way too paranoid, now I'm even having doubts about Trunks."  
  
  
About an hour later, all the Senshi were already awake and were sitting by   
the pool. Usagi had a pink swimsuit with a green bow on the back, Ami was   
wearing a blue one with white stripes, Rei had a red with orange one and was   
wearing sun glasses, Makoto was wearing a purple bikini and Minako had a   
completely black swimsuit with a white mini-shirt on top (All of them were   
looking VERY good if I may say so!).  
  
"... and a guy with three fiancees?" Rei asked " Yeah, right! Are you sure   
you weren't half asleep when Mamoru told you all of this?"  
  
"No I wasn't!!" Usagi told her angrily "I'm telling you the truth, that   
Ranma guy has four girls after him and he's engaged to three of them,   
Mamo-chan told me so and you know he's not the lying type."  
  
"Well he has to be one heck of a stud to have four girls chasing after him."   
Minako joked "Any idea if he wants a fourth fiancee?"  
  
"Well if all that you told us about that school is right," Makoto said   
"martial arts showdowns each day, people turning into animals when they get   
splashed with cold water, a lunatic Hawaiian principal who terrorizes   
students, and a guy with three fiancees that is mostly the cause all the   
trouble phew; well in that case, I wish Mamoru the best of luck to get   
out of there while keeping some of his sanity."  
  
Suddenly, the girls heard the front door open.  
  
"I'm baaaack!" Trunks said out loud.  
  
"We're by the pool, Trunks." Usagi shouted back "Come on and join us."  
  
"Be there in a minute." he responded.  
  
Everyone turned to Makoto almost by instinct ready to interrogate her.  
  
"So Mako-chan, tell us how are things going between you two?" Usagi began.  
  
"sigh Things are really difficult," she said "I never had so much trouble   
getting a guy's attention before."  
  
"What?" Minako asked "Didn't you get him when you went to see 'Romeo &   
Juliet' three days ago?"  
  
"He fell asleep during most of the show." she explained, she then turned to   
Ami "I think your studding session left him mostly lifeless Ami."  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized while covering her face with a book she was   
reading "I never thought something like that could happen."  
  
"But wait. Then you told me *he* invited *you* to another show." Usagi   
reminded her "Didn't you get another chance there?"  
  
"Well... not exactly," she told her "he took me to see 'Fist of the north   
star', there wasn't much of a romantic opportunity there."  
  
All four of her friends sighed in a sign of lost cause.  
  
"Maybe you should give up on him, Mako-chan." Rei told her "It looks like a   
lost cause the way I see it."  
  
"Rei might be right," Ami added "maybe it's not so bad having him just as a   
friend."  
  
"No way," Makoto said determined "I'm not going to quit."  
  
"Listen, Mako-chan." Rei brought out "He might be cute but you're getting   
nowhere like this, I for one think that a cute face just isn't enough in   
this case, not for all this trouble."  
  
"I'm not giving up!" Makoto declared very determined.  
  
"Mako-chan," Rei continued "it's hopeless, just give me ONE good reason why   
you shouldn't give up."  
  
"Could someone pass me the suntan oil please?" said a voice behind them, it   
was Trunks who just got changed and stepped out of the house.  
  
The five girls turned to see him. What they saw was quite a delight for the   
female eye; Trunks was wearing nothing more than a blue with green swimsuit   
while holding a towel in hand and with the other hand in his pocket. Each   
one of his muscles were shown out without him even having the need to   
stretch (or pose), his chest, thorax, shoulders, arms and even legs were   
very developed without making him look out of proportion for a guy his age.   
His body even showed muscles the Senshi didn't knew that existed. He was a   
fine example of manhood (if you want to put it that way).  
  
(And to think that every caracter in the DBZ series is built like this or   
even better. If Goku would've shown up in a swimsuit, the Senshi would've   
died from a heart attack.)  
  
All of the girls stared at him, Makoto knew that Trunks was well built,   
especially after all the times she grabbed his arm by dishonorable ways, but   
he always wore a jacket and therefore she never saw his arms. She certainly   
didn't expect something like this. One picture says more than a hundred arm   
holds.  
Rei lifted her sun glasses to have a better look scene. She had to addmit   
this guy's body could really compensate for all the goof ups he pulled out   
with Mako-chan.  
Ami's book fell from her hands the moment she saw him. He was anatomically   
perfect the way she saw him. She made an attempt to close her eyes while   
repeating in her head [think pure thought, think pure thoughts, think pure   
thoughts, think pure thoughts, think...].  
Usagi and Minako had both the same reaction, they were both making goofy   
smiles while their eyes examined Trunks from head to toes.  
Trunks... noticed that no one was passing him the suntan oil, all the girls   
for some reason were looking at him. He started examining himself to see if   
there was something wrong, it's not as if he forgot to put his swimsuit on.  
The five girls snapped out of their daydream trying to regain composure, Ami   
took the initiative and handed him the bottle.  
  
"Thanks." he said, he began to pour the stuff on the palm of his hand and   
rubbing it against his chest.  
  
No need to say that by doing so it didn't help much the Senshi to ignore   
him, they were really making a big effort to keep their eyes away from him.  
  
"Could someone please put some oil on my back?" he asked.  
  
Everyone was now even more nervous, Makoto was the first to answer, there's   
no way she could stand a scene of one of her friends rubbing oil on the guy   
she liked, she took the bottle and began nervously to caress his back with   
her oiled up hand. Trunks noticed that all of the girls' faces were deep red   
and they were still staring at him.  
  
"You girls should use some sun block." he told them "Your faces are very   
red, if you don't take care you'll end up having sunburns."  
  
All the girls noticed that they were indeed blushing and tried to regain   
composure once again, although Makoto couldn't while her hands were   
traveling along Trunks' back.  
  
  
Moments later, once all the Senshi became more used to the idea of having   
their male friend around in a swimsuit, a volley-ball match was started. On   
one side, were Usagi, Trunks and Rei. On the other, Minako, Makoto and Ami.   
The match began. Minako and Makoto were quite good at this sport, Minako was   
good at the defense but even better at making passes. Makoto took advantage   
of her height and spiked the ball easily. Ami wasn't very good at this sport   
but she managed by passing the ball to her team mates who could obviously do   
better than her.   
On the other side of the court it was a different story. Trunks was good at   
this sport no doubt about it, but Usagi was VERY sloppy, she missed half of   
the passes he made her, the other half when she actually touched the ball,   
she send it off court. Rei spent most of the time insulting Usagi than   
hitting the ball which wasn't much of a help either. Trunks had to do mostly   
everything and on top of all that he had to deal with the constant conflict   
between the two of his teammates.   
The outcome of the match was obvious: Minako, Makoto and Ami practically   
killed their opponents.  
  
Once that disastrous match was over, all of them headed inside the water to   
play with the waves and stuff like that. Trunks didn't reminded the last   
time he had so much fun. As the day went on, they made sand castles played   
frizbee and other sort of beach sports/games.   
  
A few hours later, everyone was exhausted except for the young Sayan hybrid.   
He was like a little boy who just wanted to play more and more.   
Unfortunately, everyone was too tiered to do anything more beyond sitting   
down. Makoto was less tiered than the rest when suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"Trunks-kun," she said "how about if we go rafting?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." he responded "I'll go get the raft."  
  
Moments later, both were in the ocean on a rubber raft. Minako, Rei, Usagi   
and Ami went inside the house to get something to eat.   
Trunks was joyfully rowing while Makoto sat in front of him, she was   
preparing her next move.  
  
[I finally got him alone with me,] she thought [it's time to make my move.   
I saw this once in that 'Oh! My goddess' anime Usagi lent me. This time I'll   
get him.]  
  
She took a fast look around, there was no one to disturb them, her friends   
weren't here and there wasn't a single boat from where they stood. It was   
just him, her and the ocean. She only had to do this right.  
  
"Trunks-kun..." she said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I take your place and row?" she began "It looks like fun."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
Makoto slowly got up and moved towards him, then she pretended to twiddle,   
it was pretty easy, the waves helped her cause. Trunks saw that she was   
about to fall into the water and quickly got up and tried to reach her.   
Step 1 was completed. Makoto let him grab her hand and then launched herself   
towards him, fortunately the current helped once more. Trunks received her   
against his chest, lost his footing and fell on his back with Makoto on top   
of him, his head harmlessly hitting the border of the rubber raft.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes..." she answered with her enhanced-female-seducing-voice.  
  
Trunks' brain switched on informing him of the compromising pose he was in.  
  
"Oh my God! She's all over him!" Usagi said while holding a pair of   
binoculars in front of her eyes.  
  
"Usagi... you really shouldn't be peeping on them." Ami told her.  
  
"Are they kissing?" Rei asked Usagi "Let me see!"  
  
"Hey I want to see too!" Minako spoke, then she turned towards her host "Ami,   
does your aunt have another pair of binoculars in here?"  
  
"Come on hand them over!" Rei declared while fighting with Usagi for the   
lenses.  
  
Minako was searching frenetically for another pair, Usagi and Rei were   
shareing the same binoculars, they had one eye on each different side, Ami   
stood there with a hand over her face.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the raft:  
  
Trunks laid there speechless, he was well aware of the current situation, he   
noticed that his hands were accidentally holding Makoto's waist while hers   
were over his chest and shoulder. Both of their legs were crossed with one   
another.   
The purple hair boy didn't know what to do or what to say. He looked at   
the girl on top of him. She was far from unattractive and had quite an   
adorable face, not to mention figure. He could fell her soft oiled up skin   
pressing against his.   
He was paralyzed with fear for the first time, he suddenly began to hear   
Usagi's voice in his head.  
  
"Do you find her attractive?..... She could make a really great girlfriend,   
right?....... So, do you like her?....... Most people think both of you make   
a cute couple..."  
  
Makoto looked him deep into the eyes, for the first time ever she saw him   
blush, it was nice to see him lay there completely defenseless way too   
nervous and showing the timid guy he was under that controled appearance he   
always gave, she had him all to herself. Time seam to stop for her, she   
wished they could stay like this forever while gently being rocked by the   
currents of the Pasific Ocean.   
Her hand that held his shoulder slowly moved towards his neck. This only   
helped to enhance Trunks' nervousness.  
  
"Trunks-kun..." she said.  
  
"gulpsEr... y... y... yes?" he answered.  
  
Makoto's face came closer to his. Usagi, Rei and Minako (who found a   
telescope) were watching the entire event as well. They were blushing and   
drooling, this was better than the movies.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks' face took a serious expression. He quickly turned his head   
towards his left side with a concerned look in his eyes, then he grabbed   
Makoto tightly into his arms.  
  
"Mako-chan, take cover!!!" he shouted as he jumped into the water with   
Makoto in his arms.  
  
Just as they hit the water, a huge shark-like creature came out next to the   
raft and caught it between its fangs, bursting the watercraft into rubber   
parts.   
If they had stayed there another second they would've been that thing's   
lunch.  
  
"What on Earth was that??" Makoto asked still recovering from the shock.  
  
"What on Earth was THAT????" Usagi asked as she saw her friends almost   
killed by the creature.  
  
"Oh no!" Minako spoke "It must be another monster!! We've got to help them!!"  
  
The four girls took out there transforming artifacts and so began the 5   
minutes multi-colored transformation scenes.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Mako-chan??" Trunks asked her while they were both floating.  
  
"I think so." she responded "We have to get out of here fast."  
  
Just after she said that, the creature jumped out of the water and launched   
itself against both of its victims. Makoto and Trunks could clearly see it   
now. It had the body of a shark but had a pair of arms and legs as well, its   
eyes were replaced by a pair of robotic lenses which focused from time to   
time. If it wasn't for those sharp fangs it had, it would look very   
laughable.  
  
"Look out!!" Trunks shouted as he submerged Makoto into the water by   
pressing on the top of her head.  
  
A glowing sphere appeared from the palm of Trunks' other hand right after   
his friend disappeared from the surface. Trunks hurled the energy ball right   
in front of the creatures' face. It made contact and blew up sending the   
threat spinning back into the water.  
Makoto came out to the surface just after that, she didn't see anything   
after being pushed into the water but noticed that the monster wasn't there   
anymore.  
  
"Wh.. what happened??" she asked confused.  
  
"Let's get out of here, it might come back!" he responded [It might still   
alive. I didn't had enough time to charge too much ki in that attack, but I   
hope I bought us enough time to get out of here!]  
  
"Right!" Makoto said as they both began to swim towards the shore.   
  
Suddenly, Trunks felt the thing's presence again.  
  
[That's weird!] he thought [It's not attacking. It's just circling under us.   
What is it doing?]  
  
Soon, his question was answered, the water began to stir up. In a couple of   
seconds they were both trapped into a huge whirlpool. The creature was still   
circling with great speed under them, feeding the whirlpool by it's constant   
movement, it probably was trying to drown its victims before eating them.   
Makoto and Trunks were separated from each other while caught by the crazy   
current.   
The purple hair boy held his breath to avoid from drowning; the tall brunette   
wasn't so fortunate, she was already very tiered and couldn't keep her   
breath as long as her friend. In a matter of seconds she fell unconscious   
from all the water she gulped.   
Trunks felt disorientated inside the whirlpool but manage to see that Makoto   
was in trouble.  
  
[I've got to get her out of here or she'll drown!] he thought.   
  
Another sphere began to form out of the palm of his hand, Trunks tried to   
regain balance and shot the bolt right in the center of the whirlpool   
causing an explosion similar to a water geyser. All three were thrown out   
in different directions.   
  
Trunks was sent right by the shore and managed to land on his feet. Makoto   
landed on the ocean which was the best thing that could happen to her being   
unconscious. If she had landed on the beach, she would've fallen head first   
causing a certain death. Unfortunately, the shark fell into the ocean as   
well. That put Makoto in danger.   
The monster began to swim towards it's unconscious victim.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"  
  
A considerable amount of yellow blasts cut the sharks route towards Makoto.   
The four Sailor Senshi appeared next to Trunks.  
  
"My friend is still in there!!" he told them "You've got to get that thing   
out of the water while I get her out!!"  
  
He wasted no time in heading towards the ocean, the Senshi didn't even had   
time to answer him.  
  
"Is he insane??" Rei asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury gathered both of her hands creating a foggy blue sphere   
between them.  
  
"SHABBON SPRAY FREEZE!" she shouted.  
  
The water around the shark began to freeze. In a matter of time it found   
itself caught inside a block of ice. The current did most of the rest and   
threw the creature by the shore still cought in it's frozen prison.  
  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
  
Sailor Moon stood in front of the monster pointing at him with her scepter.   
The blast struck her foe and turned it into moon dust in a matter of seconds.   
Everyone was now looking for Trunks and Makoto which came out of the water   
not long after. Trunks held his unconcious friend in his arms. She was in a   
bad shape and wasn't breathing. Sailor Mercury was the first to check on the   
brunette as Trunks laid her over the sand.  
  
"She took a lot of water!" she said "She'll need artificial mouth breathing   
or she won't make it!"  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars looked at each other.   
Putting their lips on a girl's mouth was not something they usually though   
about, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience either but if it was for   
Mako-chan's sake then...  
  
"What do I have to do??" Trunks asked Sailor Mercury as he put himself next   
to Makoto's head.  
  
The Senshi looked surprised at him.  
  
"Well... er... you'll have to hold her head back by the neck, press her nose   
and blow into her mouth while I apply pressure on her chest..." she responded.  
  
Trunks began to do so. Ami applied pressure in Makoto's chest while the   
other three Senshi could only watch. After a certain time, the blue senshi   
stopped making pressure and put her ear where Makoto's heart was, then she   
resumed to make pressure. Trunks kept blowing into her mouth according to   
Sailor Mercury's indications.   
  
After a while, Makoto started coughing and spitting out some water, her   
throat burned and felt dry as she regain consciousness, Trunks raised her in   
a sitting position.  
  
"Are you all right??" he asked still worried.  
  
"Yeah... I...cof cof I think so...cof" she spoke with a hoarse voice   
and still desorientated.  
  
"Thank goodness!!" he said while hugging her tightly "I was worried sick..."  
  
The Senshi gazed upon the couple, Trunks was tenderly holding Makoto between   
his arms while they were both seated, it was time to leave, the four of them   
didn't have anything else to do here, it was best to leave them alone.  
Trunks heard them leave, he didn't mind. Mako-chan was all right and that's   
the only thing in the world that matter to him right now.  
Makoto felt his arms around her, still not sure of what happened or how did   
she get here, she only knew that Trunks was holding her and she really   
didn't mind that he did. She put her arms around his waist and leant her   
head over his chest. They stood like that for a little while until they   
decided to go inside and join their friends.  
Minako, Usagi, Ami and Rei acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
Later at night, all of the Senshi were interrogating Makoto again, awaiting   
for details while Trunks was taking a shower. This was strictly girl talk.   
Makoto managed to find out by her friends what happened while she was   
unconscious, although no one actually manage to see the whole thing or   
explain how that geyser went off in the middle of the sea.  
  
"So does it counts as a kiss??" Minako asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't even conscious." she responded.  
  
"Did it feel good while he was holding you?" Usagi asked, her friend only   
nodded in response.  
  
"I still can't believe he went back for you even if that thing was still in   
there." Ami stated "He really must care for you to do that."  
  
"And what about you, Rei?" Usagi brought up "Now do you think she has enough   
reasons to go after him?"  
  
"Hun?" Rei asked snapping out of a trance "Er... right, I guess I was wrong   
about him. You sure have one heck of a guy there Mako-chan..."  
  
The chat went on between the girls, Rei wasn't participating much in the   
conversation though, she was lost in thought.  
  
[That energy...] she thought [I felt it today when that monster showed up.   
That means that Super Saiya-man was here also... But why didn't he appear   
during combat? What is he up to? Is he really on our side?... I wonder if   
Trunks saw anything while being there?]  
  
She didn't want to bring that up at this point. After all this wasn't a good   
moment to talk about it, Mako-chan almost died today and it wouldn't be nice   
getting everyone in a bad mood like the last meeting about Super Saiya-man.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was in the shower.   
He was cursing himself for almost letting Makoto die this morning, if Sailor   
Mercury didn't show up there's no way he could've saved her. Maybe he   
should've saved Makoto using the Bukujutsu technique while it was still   
time, even if that meant revealing his powers to her. He began to crush the   
soap in his hand in a sign of frustration. He was too familiar with this   
feeling... guilt. It felt horrible the time he lost Gohan, and now, guilt   
was chasing him even in another world.  
  
  
Moments later, once Trunks finished bathing, he walked towards his room (No!   
He wasn't naked or just wearing a towel if that's what you were thinking!).   
He found Makoto standing next to his door.  
  
"Mako-chan... What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I think I didn't thanked you for saving me today." she responded.  
  
"I wasn't the one that saved you." he stated "It was the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"But you're the one who got me out of the water, weren't you?" she asked.  
  
"If Sailor Mercury hadn't shown up you would be dead by now." he sadly   
replied.  
  
Makoto looked at him, she knew him quite well since she became friends with   
him. He was having another of his guilty moments.  
  
"Don't tell me you're felling guilty again?" she asked.  
  
"Hun??" he was surprised how well she knew him "Guess I can't fool you."  
  
"Listen," she said "you don't have to feel this way, you know you did okay,   
and I'm still alive, so stop felling guilty."  
  
"Kind of a close call the way I see it..." he replied.  
  
Makoto put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I promise you I won't let myself get killed." she told him while she held   
him tightly "Does that makes you feel any better now?"  
  
Trunks didn't answered, he still wasn't convinced about that, and still felt   
sad even though she was hugging him, he knew she meant well by trying to   
comfort him. His guilt was something hard to get rid of.   
Taking him by surprise, Makoto gave him a fast kiss in the lips. Trunks   
stood there completely paralyzed. Makoto then let go of him and headed   
towards her room.  
  
"You'll be okay." she told him as she entered her room "Sweet dreams..."  
  
"Er... right... er... Good night..." he said once his feet reached the   
ground again.  
  
Makoto's door closed behind her leaving a confused Trunks standing alone by   
the hall. He touched his lips with the tip of his finger still not sure of   
what just happened; once he noticed he was standing alone in front of his   
door he went inside his room and laid over the bed.   
He wasn't felling guilty anymore, now he was confused beyond belief.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked himself while looking at the ceiling,   
still not very sure as how he felt for Makoto and still couldn't get out of   
his mind what Usagi told him in the train.  
  
"Makoto Kino..." he said in a low tone of voice as he slowly began to fall   
asleep.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 6.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
There it is, chapter 6 is completed. You certainly must be asking yourself,   
Why Trunks is unable to find out that the Sailor Senshi are the girls he   
spends most of his time with and vice versa? (actually you surely must be   
asking yourself that question since chapter 2, but it just hit me to answer   
that until now). Well for one thing, things are a lot more entertaining this   
way and I really wanted to give Trunks a secret identity to showoff his   
skills in combat. Let's say that Trunks can't identify them because the   
Senshi doesn't use ki but magic instead. I don't know, maybe that makes   
thing more difficult for him............but then again, this might just be   
another of my lame excuses.  
Okay, let's put it this way: Trunks won't ask the girls how come when they   
transform they become irrecognizable even though they look EXACTLY the same,   
as long as they don't ask him why his mother named him after men underwear   
and why he doesn't have a last name ^_^.  
  
  
See you in chapter 7...  
  
  



	7. Daydreams and Nightmares (part 1)

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 7: Daydreams & Nightmares. (Part 1)  
  
  
"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sailor Mars yelled at her.  
  
The monster launched itself towards Sailor Moon as it tried to bit her with   
its long fangs. Sailor Moon dodged the bite and rolled back to safety.   
A fraction of seconds later, Sailor Venus and Jupiter made a combine attack   
on their opponent. A yellow beam surrounded by electricity struck the   
creature sending it back against a wall.   
  
[These girls are getting better each day.] Trunks thought as he watched them   
from the shadows.  
  
He stood there hidden on top of a building dressed in his Super Saya-man   
costume. When he finished dressing up ready to face the creature the Senshi   
were already fighting the menace. He didn't interfere however, the Senshi   
*were* after all the protectress of Tokyo, they were learning to team up and   
take care of their enemies using a more strategic approach. Trunks looked   
after them during each battle of course, he didn't have to interfere as   
often as before though, they were all improving considerably with each   
challenge that appeared and didn't needed his help as much as before.   
That didn't made Trunks feel left out. On the contrary, it was nice to see   
them take care of themselves. Self-improvement was of great importance for   
a warrior, that's something well known back at home.  
  
The monster held his shoulder in pain. That last attack from Sailor Jupiter   
and Venus hurt like hell, if things kept going like this it's enemies would   
defeat it promptly. It was time to change the score board. If this didn't   
took care of them, it would be the end.  
The Senshi saw their foe open its mouth wide, a glowing light started to   
come out of it's throat.  
  
"What the...??" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
Trunks saw as the creature prepared his desperation attack.  
  
[A breath weapon?] he thought [I think I'll have to interfere after all.]  
  
The light from it's mouth became brighter to the point were the Senshi   
couldn't look directly to their opponent.   
It's adversaries were stunt by the light, it was time to shoot the blast.   
This last attack would use most of it's energy and would leave it mostly   
defenseless after that. But if they were distroyed by the blast it would   
have nothing to worry about.  
  
A huge pink bast was shot from it's mouth, big enough to dispose of the five   
Senshi at once. The girls held their arm in front of their faces, there was   
nothing else they could do, the bolt was too big to avoid.   
  
And then nothing............ nothing?  
  
They could still sense the bright light but the blast didn't made contact   
with them.  
Sailor Venus was the first to open her eyes to see what happened. What she   
saw was Super Saya-man in front of them with both of his arms extended   
forwards stopping the blast with his bare hands. The pressure began to   
slowly push him back towards them.  
  
"Super Saiya-man!!" she shouted, all the other Senshi opened their eyes at   
that moment noticing their savior as well.  
  
The attack was indeed powerful as Trunks' hands felt it, it certainly wasn't   
a ki blast but could be handled as well as one. His hands started forming a   
yellow aura around them to drive back the bolt to it's rightful owner.   
With a large yell from Trunks' mouth, the blast was sent back to the monster.   
The creature was too surprised by such turn of events that it didn't even   
had time to take cover. The blow sent it right against the wall AGAIN.  
  
The Senshi observed the show, no matter how many time Super Saiya-man came   
to their rescue, it always was amazing to see him in action.  
  
"Thank you for saving us!" Sailor Moon said to him.  
  
"Thank me later," he responded "it's not dead yet! You still have to finish   
it off!"  
  
"Right!" she replied, she took her scepter (from who knows were) and began   
to wave it around to launch her attack (Have you ever asked yourselves, how   
come the enemy never runs away while Sailor Moon does all those moves? They   
sure have time to do it).  
The monster stood up clumsily, the blast wasn't as powerful after all, it   
probably lost part of its strength while being returned. Unfortunately, it   
left the creature wide open for Sailor Moon's attack. It slowly began to   
turn into dust as it's life was extinguished.  
  
Super Saya-man stood there for a moment and looked at his hands. No harm was   
done, it was time to leave, the job was done. He began to walk away when   
suddenly Sailor Mars' hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hold it, buddy!" she told him "We have some questions to ask you."  
  
"Questions?" he asked, not really too fond of questions as his latest   
experiences with his friends proved it. "What kind of questions?"  
  
"Well for starters," she began "how about telling us, where you come from?   
You're not from this planet, I think that's obvious."  
  
"Well I think you're right." he sarcastically replied trying to avoid the   
question.  
  
"Don't play with me!" she said a little angry "Tell us who you are."  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus told her "Don't be so rude, he saved us   
remember." as she began to snuggle up to Super Saiya-man.  
  
[Oh no... not again!] Trunks thought as Sailor Venus started to approach him.   
[Ever since I showed up she's been sticking on me like glue.]  
  
"Well?" Sailor Mars asked again "Can you give us an answer?"  
  
"If I told you my identity..." Trunks began pulling a grin "You would have   
to do the same thing." as he approached Sailor Mars trying to emphasize to   
whom the answer was directed to.  
  
Rei stood there speechless.   
He had a point.   
That only helped in increasing her frustration.  
  
"That... that's not the point." she stated a little nervous for having him   
so close.  
  
"Then what is your point?" he asked. For once *he* was making the questions   
and taking control of the conversation. He felt pretty sure of himself this   
time and knew he had the advantage.  
  
"I think what she's trying to say," Sailor Mercury interrupted "is that   
ever since those monsters have been showing up so have you."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you think I'm involved in all of this?" he asked.   
  
"We don't want you to take this the wrong way," Sailor Jupiter continued   
"you've helped us a lot lately and we really appreciate that. But we don't   
know a thing about you. That's why we'd like to know more."  
  
Trunks turned towards Sailor Jupiter; she was different from the others   
somehow. He couldn't tell why exactly, maybe because she was the only   
Senshi that used martial arts during combat, the others seem to rely more   
on their special powers. Anyhow, he felt more comfortable around her than   
Sailor Venus or Mars.  
  
"I see..." he said to her "But I for one don't think that I'm involved with   
those monsters, otherwise I wouldn't be helping you."  
  
"Then why do you help us?" she asked again "What are your motives?"  
  
"I think my motives are the same as yours." he responded as he began to   
levitate and leave.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Sailor Jupiter asked him.   
  
"Don't worry." he told her "We shall meet again. Maybe then I'll be able to   
give you some straight answers.[Although I doubt that.]" he then flew out of   
sight.  
  
The Senshi remained there as they saw him leave. Rei was still feeling   
distrustful towards Super Saiya-man but couldn't justify her reasons to her   
friends. Sailor Venus approached her with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Nice going, Rei!" she told her "You sure have your way with guys!"  
  
"What does THAT mean???" she asked in a very offended tone of voice.  
  
"You almost turned him against us!" she explained still quite mad "If it   
wasn't for Mako-chan's fast thinking we might never see him again!! Maybe   
you should stop being such a paranoid, that might help you getting a   
boyfriend one of these years!!"  
  
"Well that's some heck of a good advice coming from a bimbo like you!" she   
responded even angrier than before "The only thing that matter to you is   
being close to him, not even doubting if he really is on our side!! Some   
Senshi *you* turned out to be *Sailor V*"  
  
"Calm down you two." Ami declared putting an end to the discussion "There's   
no point in blaming each other. We might as well leave too, there's nothing   
else to do here."  
  
Both Sailor Venus and Mars turned there back on each other, if Ami wouldn't   
have interfered it would've ended up in a cat fight. They didn't say a word   
to each other for the rest of the day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
She was in a dark room. She could hear her own steps each time her high   
heels touched the ground, although she couldn't see anything she supposed   
she was on a large room judging from the echo.  
Suddenly, another pair of steps joined hers. Sailor Mars stopped walking   
trying to find out from where the noise came, the echo in the room didn't   
made that easy but she supposed that the other person was walking right in   
front of her. The steps came closer and closer and a human form started   
appearing in front of her. Sailor Mars stood there in fear.  
  
"Who's there???" she shouted.   
  
No answer.  
  
The steps were getting closer by the moment. Sailor Mars was getting more   
nervous by each step the person took.  
  
"Show yourself!!!" she shouted again.   
  
The walking stopped.  
  
She didn't knew if she did well or not. She still couldn't make out who was   
in front of her but whoever he was, wasn't moving anymore. She couldn't even   
hear him breath, unlike her who was panting from fear. Her heart was beating   
like a wild drum when suddenly a spot light appeared exactly upon her. She   
yelped in surprise. The person in front of her was right out of the   
spotlight but walked inside to join Sailor Mars once she regain composure.  
  
"Super Saiya-man!!" she said in surprise.  
  
Super Saiya-man stood there with an evil grin on his face until he decided   
to break the ice.  
  
"Nice to see you... Rei." he calmly said.  
  
"Hun??? How do you know I'm..." she asked surprised.  
  
"I know all about you Rei Hino." he interrupted "I've had my eye on you for   
quite a while."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a threatening tone of voice although it   
showed more fear than threat. Super Saiya-man only smile to the   
insignificant warning.  
  
"I want *you*." he spoke as he approached her.  
  
"Wh... What??" she asked while stepping backwards but suddenly found herself   
against a wall, which wasn't there before by the way.  
  
"Stop acting surprised." he told her "I know you like me."  
  
"Stand back!!" she warned "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"   
Super Saiya-man stopped walking towards her.  
  
"Why do you fear me?" he asked "I don't want to hurt you... I only want to   
be with you..."  
  
"Come on, Rei!" spoke a very familiar voice that came from her left side "Go   
for it!"  
  
A spot light appeared right where the voice came. Rei saw Sailor Moon being   
carried in Tuxedo-Kamen's arms.  
  
"You know you want him." she told her "Believe me, it feels great!!" she   
then began to kiss Tuxedo-Kamen passionately.  
  
"She's right, you know." said another familiar voice from her right side.  
  
Another spotlight appeared from where the voice came and Rei could see   
Makoto and Trunks. Makoto was holding Trunks by the arm while resting her   
head on his shoulder.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with liking him..." she proceeded "And it'll prove   
Minako she was wrong. You're not going to let her get away with what she   
told you today, are you?"  
  
Both of the spotlights went off leaving Rei alone with Super Saiya-man once   
again. She noticed that he was even closer to her this time.  
  
"There's no point in hiding it anymore..." he claimed as he started to   
caress her face "You're such a beautiful girl... You'll see there's nothing   
to fear..."  
  
Rei felt his warm hand caressing her cheek. She stood there motionless with   
a mixture of fear and desire. Her instinct told her to run away but she   
couldn't get her body to follow her orders.   
Super Saiya-man started kissing her in the mouth, his arms held her waist.   
Rei couldn't move or offer any resistance for that matter. He was quite a   
good kisser.  
  
"No... Minako... she..." Rei tried to say between kisses.  
  
"I don't give a damn about her!" He interrupted her "Especially after the   
way she insulted you. You're the one I want."  
  
Rei's mind was going wild. Her brain told her that something was terribly   
wrong but her body had a mind of its own. Super Saiya-man started to kiss   
her on the neck when he suddenly began to laugh.   
  
His gentle grip was immediately replaced by an iron grasp. The fire senshi   
found herself caught between his arms. He began to laugh even more until his   
depraved cackle was herd all over the room. His eyes started glowing red.   
Rei tried to kick her way free but it didn't work, it was like kicking at   
stone.   
  
Super Saiya-man's teeth began to grow along with the rest of his body, his   
facial lines started shaping into something monstrous. His clothes began to   
rip. The maniacal laughter was soon replaced by a growl... and suddenly, the   
raven hair girl found herself in the palm of a giant ape with red eyes and   
an evil expression on it's monstrous face.   
Another laugh was now heard in the background, it was from a woman, from   
Minako.  
  
Rei stood there completely terrorized, the monster held her in his paw and   
approached her to it's mouth..... then devoured her.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she woke up.  
  
A dream... It was all just a dream but her heart was beating like hell. She   
turned on the lights and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat out of her   
face. She tried to calm herself down.   
What on earth was that all about??  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks tried to maintain his balance as Makoto gave him another bag to carry.   
He still couldn't believe that Minako and her could still find so many   
things to buy, they've been shopping for two hours now and they always found   
something that caught there attention. So far, Trunks had to carry all their   
packages. He couldn't even see which way he was walking, Minako and Makoto   
had to guide him.  
  
"Wow! Mako-chan, look at that!" Minako told her pointing at a counter.   
  
"Oh my God! It's beautiful! Let's go inside." she said "Trunks-kun, this   
will only take a minute, we'll be right back."  
  
"sigh Yeah, whatever..." he responded [This is almost as boring as school.]  
  
Tiered of looking at nothing but the boxes in front of his eyes, Trunks   
watched around the mall for something different. His eyes stopped at a toy   
store where they were selling the Sailor Senshi action figures and the NEW   
Super Saiya-man doll with sword included. Trunks looked closely at the   
doll and pulled a grin on his face.  
  
[Looks like I'm famous.] he thought [So this is what Mako-chan meant a few   
weeks ago about turning into a commercial object. humph! It even resembles   
me.]  
  
  
Moments later, Makoto and Minako came out of the store with yet *another*   
package for Trunks to carry. They resumed walking after that. After spotting   
a certain shop, Minako looked at Makoto with a devilish look on her face,   
Makoto responded with the same devilish look. They guided Trunks inside the   
store to accompany them. Once inside, Trunks could only hear them talk.  
  
"So what do you think about this one?"  
  
"I don't know. How about this one instead"  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cute?"  
  
"Well I don't know, I kind of liked it better in red."  
  
"Black suites you better than red."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was still standing there, admiring the "interesting" set   
of packages that displayed in front of his eyes.He began to ask himself how   
could women buy so much. They'll probably only use half of it and forget   
about the rest.  
  
"Hey, Trunks-kun." Makoto said "We need a man's opinion, can you give us a   
hand?"  
  
"Sure. [It's better than looking at all of these boxes.]" he responded "I'll   
just put these somewhere else." as he put the packages on the floor.  
  
As soon as the boxes were laid on the floor he turned towards Makoto. He was   
quite surprised when he saw her holding a black silk bra in front of him.   
That's when it hit him.   
He was in a lingerie shop!! The place in anime forbidden to men!!  
  
"Where... Where..." he asked "WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU BRING ME???"  
  
Timing would probably be Trunks worst enemy, because at that precise moment,   
Usagi and Ami were passing next to the store.  
  
"Oh my!" Ami exclaimed "Isn't that Trunks over there?"  
  
"Yeah, it is him." Usagi responded "What is he doing in a lingerie store??"  
  
"Oh my God! Look at what Mako-chan is showing him!" she pointed out to the   
black silk bra (which was very reveling I must add!)  
  
"A bra??" Usagi asked "You don't think that they've already..."  
  
  
Trunks stood there paralyzed, all the women at the shop were staring at him   
with that *What is this pervert doing in here?* look on there faces except   
for Makoto and Minako who were laughing their lungs out. It was funny to   
tease him once in a while.   
  
Usagi and Ami walked next to him giving him the same guilty look the other   
females were.  
  
"Trunks! WHAT are you doing here???" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Do you want people to think you're a pervert?" Ami added.  
  
"But I... but I... but I... but I..." he tried to explain "I didn't... I   
mean... they were... I mean... both of them..."  
  
"There, there, Trunks." Minako said patting him on the shoulder once she   
stopped laughing "It was only a joke. Nothing to get upset about."  
  
"humph!Some joke." he replied a little angry.   
  
"We're sorry, okay?" Minako told him "But there is something you haven't   
told us."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You never told us which one looked better." she said pointing out at two   
bras Makoto was holding. Trunks began to blush.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW???" he yelled.  
  
  
After that little scene at the lingerie store, Trunks and the four girls   
walked towards Hikawa temple to meet with Rei. Trunks was now caring Ami's   
and Usagi's stuff as well as Makoto's and Minako's. His bad temper finally   
cooled away, he was happy enough to get out of that mall from hell.   
Once at the temple, they saw Rei sweeping the floor with a broom.  
  
"Hi, guys." she said, she then noticed a familiar pair of legs under a pile   
of packages "Is that Trunks over there?"  
  
"Hi, Rei." said a voice underneath the boxes.  
  
"Hi, Trunks." she answered "Why don't you go and put all that stuff over   
there, you must be dead tiered."  
  
The purple hair boy went at the back of the temple to leave all of the girls'   
stuff. Meanwhile, back with the girls, Rei and Minako were still upset about   
yesterday's insults, they weren't talking to each other.   
  
"Come on you, girls." Usagi insisted "Couldn't you just forget about   
yesterday?"   
  
"I'm not the one who's mad!" Rei replied in a tone of voice that prove the   
exact opposite.  
  
"Neither am I!" Minako added with the same tone of voice, they weren't even   
looking at each other.  
  
"Why don't you join us shopping, Rei?" Ami asked her "It'll give both of you   
a chance to work things through."  
  
"Sorry." she said "Even if I wanted to join you girls and miss Aino here   
(pointing at Minako), I have to take care of my little cousin, I couldn't   
find a baby-sitter."  
  
"Your aunt should've left his kid with the wolves," Minako replied "They   
would've done a better job of taking care of him than you!"  
  
"Who asked you??" Rei told her in a more menacing voice.  
  
"Come on girls, stop that." Makoto insisted "It's not like you two to be so   
mad at each other."  
  
"I'm willing to forgive miss Aino only if she gives me a formal apology for   
what she said to me yesterday." Rei replied.  
  
"Well you can tell miss Hino that I won't say 'I'm sorry' until she does   
first." Minako declared. Both of them once again turned their back on each   
other.  
  
"Humph!" was Rei's only answer as she once again decided to ignore her.   
Minako did the same thing.   
  
The rest of the girls were still trying to solve this little problem until   
Ami noticed something.  
  
"By the way," she said "where is Trunks?"   
  
Everyone looked around noticing that Trunks didn't came back after leaving   
the packages. The five of them headed inside the temple and saw him joyfully   
playing with a little baby. The boy was pulling Trunks' hair as he giggled.   
Trunks held him and gently pock him in the stomach causing him to laugh even   
more (It was one of those Kodak moments).  
  
"Hey, Rei!" he said to her "Who is this little boy?"  
  
"He's Tetsuo," she told him as she finally smiled "he's my little cousin,   
he's here for the weekend."  
  
"Oh he's so *cute*!!!!" Usagi stated as she went to him and took him in her   
arms. The baby began to cry the moment she held him.  
  
"Here, let me hold him." Makoto insisted "Maybe you're scaring him."  
  
The baby continued to cry even if Makoto carried him. Everyone tried to calm   
him down by turns but the little boy didn't stop crying. He even cried when   
Rei held him.  
  
"Here, give him to me." Trunks said to Rei who was the last one in holding   
him. Tetsuo stopped crying when Trunks held him once again. He grabbed his   
purple hair with one hand and began to suck the thumb from his other hand.   
The girls looked at both of them.  
  
"You're actually good at this." Ami brought out "Have you done this before?"  
  
"Not really." he answered. They all went outside afterwards, Trunks still   
playing with Tetsuo.  
  
"So, Rei." Usagi began "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, there's   
this new shop that just opened and there's some really neat stuff." Trunks   
looked at her with a terrorized expression.  
  
[More shopping??] he thought [Don't these girls ever stop??]  
  
"Sorry." she said "But I have to stay here and take care of my cousin."  
  
"I know!" Trunks interrupted "I can take care of him for the rest of the day   
if you want to. [It's better than going shopping again!!]"  
  
"Well... I don't know..." Rei told him "I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of   
your day being stuck with Tetsuo."  
  
"It's no problem at all." he insisted "I always wanted a baby brother, even   
if it's only for a day. [And besides, if I see another shop I'll go crazy!]"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" Ami asked him "It may not be as simple as   
you think."  
  
"Don't worry. [I prefer taking my chances with him.]" he replied "You can   
pick him up at my place when you're done shopping. He won't be a trouble at   
all, isn't that right Tetsuo?"  
  
"Well, all right then." Rei said "I'll go get all the stuff you'll need for   
him."  
  
  
Moments later, all seven left the temple. Trunks was pushing Tetsuo on a   
little stroller while caring a bag with dippers, talcum powder, milk bottles   
and stuff like that. Minako and Rei were still turning their back on each   
other not saying a word. Makoto was walking next to Trunks with her arm   
wrapped around his (as usual).  
  
"You know guys..." Usagi told Makoto and Trunks "Watching both of you   
together like that with Tetsuo makes you look like a married couple."  
  
Both of them stopped walking. Trunks took a look at Makoto and Tetsuo. Usagi   
was right, it was quite a picture. Makoto was smiling at that amusing remark   
from her friend. As a matter of fact everyone was smiling as they gazed upon   
the couple, except Trunks who was blushing.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." he spoke trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Look at him. He's bluuuuushiiiiiing!" Usagi pointed out making fun of him.  
  
"I am *not* blushing!!" he stated "Didn't you girls had enough fun at my   
expenses after what happened at the Lingerie shop!"  
  
All the girls couldn't contained themselves from laughing. They very well   
knew that Trunks liked Makoto even if he didn't admitted that in public (or   
to himself for that matter). The girls knew that he was too shy to tell her   
directly, but they managed to accept that as part of Trunks' personality.   
Makoto looked at him. He really was cute with Tetsuo at his side, he even   
resembled him a little. By the way he treated him he'll probably be an   
excelent father one of these days.   
And then her daydream began...  
  
She was dressed in elegant vestments, just like a princess, sitting in a   
vast field covered with flowers. A bird settled on her shoulder and she   
began to feed it with some seeds.   
  
(Is this Walt Disney, or what?)  
  
Someone approached her on a horse. It was Trunks dressed in a shining full   
plate and a red cape while riding a beautiful white horse. Makoto looked at   
him with big dreamy eyes, her lover extended his hand helping her to get on   
the steed. She sat right in front of him face to face, Trunks held her by   
the waist with one hand while holding the horse rein with the other. Makoto   
had her arms around his neck as the horse ran through the field.   
There faces where inches apart from one another until Trunks kissed her   
tenderly.  
  
"I love, Mako-chan." he said to her "I want to be with you till the end of   
time."  
  
"Oh, Trunks-kun..." she told him with stars in her eyes "I'm so happy..."  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long to notice it," he continued "I was an idiot for   
not understanding how you felt for me."  
  
"Don't say that." she gently spoke "You're here and that's the only thing   
that matters..."  
  
"I never want to leave you, Mako-chan" he affirmed "I want to start a life   
with you. I want you to be the mother of my children and live happily ever   
after."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, she knew he was serious and that he would   
never abandon her. She started kissing him again as they still traveled   
through the endless field of flowers.  
  
"I want to be with you too," she said to him "and have beautiful children   
with you." he smiled at her and returned the kiss.  
  
"There's something else I wanted to tell you." he declared.  
  
"What is it, my love?" she asked.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" he shouted.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Makoto feel on her butt from the blow, she held her forehead in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Didn't you see the STOP sign right in front of you?" Trunks told her "I   
told you to look out, didn't I?"  
  
"Wh... What?" she spoke. Usagi and Rei helped her up.  
  
"How couldn't you see that sign, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked her "Where were you   
looking?"  
  
"I... I had my mind elsewhere." she explained a little embarrassed.  
  



	8. Daydreams and Nightmares (part 2)

  
  
  
Chapter 7: Daydreams and Nightmares. (Part 2)  
  
A few blocks later, Trunks split up from the group towards his house. The   
girls went to another mall as they tried to reconcile Minako and Rei. After   
walking a couple of minutes, Trunks noticed that he started to enter the   
desolate part of town. Usually, there was no one from here to his house so   
he decided to have some fun.  
  
"Hey, Tetsuo?" he asked him jokingly "Can you keep a secret?"   
  
He grabbed the stroller with the baby in it an began to fly home. In a   
matter of seconds they reached Trunks' place. Tetsuo really enjoyed the   
flight as he didn't stopped giggling.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode!" Trunks said as he opened the door reveling the   
incredible bachelor mess that his house was. It's been some time since   
Makoto last cleaned up, Trunks had time to *reorganize* his space.   
  
He put Tetsuo on the sofa once he removed all the pizza boxes that hid it.   
Tetsuo extended his arms to his sides as if they were wings and started   
hopping frenetically on his sitting spot.  
  
"Voom voom!" he managed to say "Voom voom! Voom voom!"  
  
"What is it buddy?" Trunks asked him "You wanna fly again?"  
  
"Voom voom!" he insisted.  
  
"All right, all right!" he spoke as he took him "Just don't go and tell Rei   
you were flying or she'll call you a liar."  
  
Trunks began to levitate again putting Tetsuo at the level of his stomach as   
he held him by the waist. The baby had his arms extended as if he was a bird.   
They began to fly around the house as Trunks made air plane noises.  
  
"Base to Tetsuo-1. Base to Tetsuo-1. Please answer. Over." Trunks said   
"Tetsuo-1 here. Ready for action. Over...... Tetsuo-1 you must destroy the   
Red Ribbon's northern base. Do you copy? Over..... Tetsuo-1, I copy. I can   
see the base just in front of me. Ready to shoot. Over and out."  
  
  
While both of the boys were playing, the five girls were shopping once again.   
The situation between Rei and Minako didn't improve one bit. To be more   
precise, each time one of them took interest in a particular item in display,   
the other didn't even bother in entering the shop. Rei was inside a store   
trying out a dress at this moment and therefore, Minako was outside ignoring   
her.   
  
She started to take a look around to distract herself from her bad mood. Her   
eyes spotted a toy store that Trunks saw earlier this morning where the NEW   
Super Saya-man doll with sword included was on sale.   
She looked at the doll and sighed.  
  
[He's really a babe.] she thought, and so began her day dream...  
  
She pictured herself in a place filled with sparkling multi-colored lights.   
She was dressed in her Sailor Venus outfit as she heard someone approaching.   
When she turned around, she saw Super Saiya-man flying towards her with a   
beautiful smile on his face (teethes shining and everything).  
  
"Super Saiya-man!!" she happily declared.  
  
Her beloved super hero gently took her between his arms and lifted her   
towards the heavens. Minako saw angels flying, bells ringing and cherry   
blossom petals falling upon her.  
  
"You came back." she finally said as she rested her head on his chest "Even   
after what happened yesterday..."  
  
"It'll take more than *her* to drive me away from you, my dearest girl..."   
he interrupted.  
  
"I'm so happy you came..." she told him "I couldn't stop thinking about you,   
and I wanted to apologize for what Sailor Mars said."  
  
"You have nothing to explain." he stated "I'm here because I couldn't take   
you out of my mind either."  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"More than anything in the world." he stated. Minako started to blush as he   
told her that.  
  
"You do??" she asked cheerfully "Then... could you take off your mask... for   
me?"  
  
"For you... I'll do anything to make you happy." he declared "But could you   
answer me a question before that?"  
  
"Anything for you." she told him "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Could you please tell me the way to Furinkan high?" Super Saiya-man asked   
her with a different voice.  
  
"What?" Minako asked surprised as she snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"The way to Furinkan high..." said the teenager with a yellow shirt who   
carried a rather big backpack with a red umbrella tied to it. He wore a   
yellow and black bandanna on his head and gave the impression to be totally   
lost. "Could you give me some directions?"  
  
"Hun... That's in Nerima district, isn't it?" Minako pointed out once her   
brain switched from dream to reality "If you're looking for the train   
station you have to get out of the mall, walk down the main road for two   
blocks, then turn right and walk till you see a traffic light, then turn   
left and follow the road. You can't miss it."  
  
"Er... right, thanks..." the boy said to her not very sure if he understood.   
He then left her, searching his way out of the mall.  
  
"Hey, Minako." Usagi asked her once she joined her "Who was that cute boy   
you were talking to?"  
  
"Just some guy who wanted to know the way to Furinkan high." she responded   
"Isn't Mamoru giving classes there?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Usagi affirmed "Talk about coincidence."  
  
  
Moments later, back to Trunks' place. The Sayan hybrid was dealing with the   
difficult part of baby-sitting. Tetsuo had a little *accident* and Trunks   
had to change dippers. He practically was wrestling Tetsuo in order to   
getting him changed.  
  
"Stop moving will you." He told him trying to remove the dirty dippers "Aww   
man! What a mess. Let's see where Rei put the spare dippers."  
  
Trunks took the talcum bottle and began to apply some of it on Tetsuo's butt   
after going through the disgusting "cleaning" part of the job.   
The bottle cap suddenly went lose and the talcum was poured all over the   
house.  
  
"Great!" he said blaming himself "This is the last thing I needed now!"  
  
After cleaning the mess the best he could, Trunks finally managed to hold   
the baby still and poured what was left in the bottle. The hard part was   
over (or so he thought). Trunks lifted him to inspect if he was completely   
clean. That proved to be a big mistake as the baby peed on his jacket the   
moment he had him at range (of course he didn't avoid that! It's not an   
attack that requires ki, he couldn't have detected it!).  
  
"Hey!!!" he said as he moved him away "That's my favorite jacket!!" as he   
took it off and threw it into the washing machine.  
  
"Okay!" he declared "No more mister nice guy! I'm going to put you in that   
dipper even if it kills me!!! [I can't believe I'm being beat up by a boy   
who can barely walk!]"  
  
After dealing a couple of minutes with the unrestrainable little Tetsuo,   
Trunks managed to change him into clean dippers. He then proceeded in   
feeding the child with one of the milk bottles Rei prepared. Tetsuo was   
definitively a lot more cooperative when it came to eating. Trunks held him   
on his lap while the baby sucked the bottle dry.   
  
In spite of the previous challenge with the dippers, he had to admit he was   
actually having a good time taking care of Rei's little cousin, he only   
wished his father lived long enough to give him a brother or sister to fill   
the hole he left behind.  
Once Tetsuo finished gulping the rest of the milk, Trunks took him to the   
sofa and turned on the T.V.   
  
"So what do you say, kiddo?" he asked him "Feel like watching T.V.?"  
  
Trunks began changing channels searching for something interesting to watch.   
Unfortunately, Tetsuo had different preferences than his, and therefore,   
each time Trunks chose a certain channel that Tetsuo didn't like he made his   
disapproval quite clear by crying.   
As a result, in order to keep him happy, Trunks ended up watching some   
stupid show about a purple dinosaur who was singing nonsense about him   
loving everybody and everybody loving him (?). The show was so boring that   
Trunks began to fall asleep on the sofa. Tetsuo didn't took long to do the   
same and snuggled up at his side.  
  
  
As time went on, the "female five" finished there shopping and headed   
towards Trunks' house. In spite of all their efforts, Usagi, Makoto and Ami   
were unable to appease the situation between Minako and Rei. The more they   
tried to solve the problem the more it seemed to worsen things. Both of them   
had really big egos and would never apologize unless the other one did   
first, and of course, none of them did that.   
  
"It's so nice of Trunks to take care of Tetsuo." Rei told Makoto trying to   
open a conversation "They really seem to get along fine with each other;   
Tetsuo isn't usually so cheerful around strangers."  
  
"Sure seems that way." Makoto replied proudly.  
  
"You're so lucky for finding a guy like that, Mako-chan" Usagi added. Her   
tall friend only smiled to that remark.  
  
"I wonder why he was so eager to take care of him." Minako brought out "I   
would of thought he'd rather spend the day shopping with us."  
  
"Well," Makoto began "maybe it's because he's an only son and the fact that   
he lost his father when he was too young to remember."  
  
"I see," Ami stated "he must be developing a paternalistic instinct to   
compensate for his grievous childhood."  
  
"Since when did you became such an expert psychologist, Ami?" Usagi teased her.  
  
"Is this the place Mako-chan?" Rei asked her pointing at the weird spherical   
house with the number 6 and the words "Capsule Corp" written over it.  
  
"Yhea, this is it." she stated.  
  
"Weird looking place." Minako declared.  
  
  
The door was open, so they didn't bother to knock and went right inside.   
The place was a real mess as the surprised girls traveled their eyes around   
the room to emphasize that.   
Makoto couldn't believe it.   
How could Trunks make such a mess after she *personaly* cleaned up the place?  
  
"Did Trunks' wardrobe exploded?..." Minako asked to no one in particular   
noticing the scattered clothes all over the room "Or is it usually this messy?"  
  
"It's... usually this messy..." Makoto responded not as proud as before.  
  
"Hey, I think something is moving over there." Ami declared pointing   
somewhere near the T.V.  
  
The girls went to the sofa avoiding to step on the big variety of stuff   
Trunks had all over his floor. Once they reached the sofa, they saw Tetsuo   
and the purple hair boy deeply asleep on the furniture. The baby was sucking   
one of his own thumbs while holding some of Trunks' hair with the other hand.   
Trunks was holding Tetsuo in his arms as if he was a teddy bear (Yes, this   
was another Kodak moment). All the girls smiled at the pretty picture.  
  
"Oooooooh! Both of them look so *cute* like that!" Usagi spoke in a low tone   
of voice trying not to wake them up.  
  
"Does anybody have a camera?" Minako asked.  
  
"He actually does look kinda cute when he's not snoring." Ami stated, she   
was after all the one that saw him (or herd him) asleep during class most of   
the time.  
  
"Should we wake them up?" Rei asked.   
  
"They look so peaceful." Makoto said "Maybe we should wait."  
  
"What are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Usagi asked.   
  
"How about if we clean up this mess." Ami suggested "It's the least we could   
do to thank him for taking care of Tetsuo."  
  
The girls started cleaning up the place as silently as they could trying not   
to wake the two boys.  
  
  
  
He was holding her between his arm while both of them stood in the middle of   
the hall. It felt nice having her near him, her hands were around his neck   
while he held her from her waist.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," she began "I promise you I won't let   
myself get killed."  
  
He smiled at her. She was so sweet and caring, he couldn't remember having   
a happier moment in his life. He saw her face approaching his as she kissed   
him.  
  
"What a touching scene." a voice full with sarcasm said behind him.  
  
Trunks immediately turned around. He knew that voice very well and he didn't   
liked it. #17 stood there laying against the wall. How on Earth did he get   
here? He didn't have time to think about that. He had to face him now.  
  
"So do you really think you can save her from dying?" he asked mockingly   
"Unlike your friend Gohan?"  
  
"Trunks-kun!!!" she shouted.   
  
Trunks turned towards where Makoto stood only to see that she wasn't there   
now. Where was she? He heard her scream his name again, it came from below.   
  
They weren't indoors anymore, the ground turned blue and wet, they were in   
the middle of the ocean. #17 and him were levitating. There was something   
underneath him, it was a whirlpool, and Makoto was caught in it. Trunks   
tried to reach her but two pair of arms held him still. It was #17 and   
#18... no... wait that wasn't #18! That was Ami! But she was dressed like   
#18 and was LEVITATING!!  
  
  
The girls began to hear Trunks mumbling something during his sleep. All of   
them dropped what they were doing and gathered around him trying to figure   
out what he was dreaming about. Who knows? Maybe it was something about   
Mako-chan? (At least that was what most of them expected/hoped/supposed).   
Trunks wasn't really a very *open* guy, he never said how he felt and this   
moment could be interesting in knowing his true feelings.   
  
".... Ami....let go of me!...." muttered Trunks as he swung his head from   
side to side.  
  
Everybody glared at Ami, especially Makoto. Why was Trunks dreaming about   
her? And what *were* they doing in that dream? Why wouldn't she let go of   
him?  
Ami blushed as she nervously noticed that her friends were staring at her.   
She was just as surprised as everyone, she didn't do anything wrong! But how   
could she convince them that she was innocent, Trunks put her in a very   
difficult situation.  
  
"Ami... Is there something you haven't told us between you and Trunks?"   
Usagi asked distrustfully.  
  
"I... I haven't done anything." she tried to explained, although her friends   
didn't look very convinced "Really!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Trunks' dream.   
He struggled to get himself free, but he couldn't. What was wrong with him?   
Why couldn't he turn Super Saiyan?  
The twins held him as they laugh perversely. He couldn't do anything. Just   
watch as Makoto desperately tried to swim to safety. She was drowning   
*slowly*, almost as if the current made it that way to cause Trunks more   
suffering. He could still hear her call out his name in despair. He couldn't   
bear it.  
  
The girls saw how Trunks was starting to become more agitated. His facial   
expressions showed that he was in extreme discomfort. Rei took the   
precaution of taking a hold of Tetsuo before Trunks accidentally hurt him.   
The rest of them weren't so sure of what to do next, until Trunks woke up   
with a big scream. Makoto was the first one to approach him to see if he was   
okay.   
  
"Trunks-kun! Are you all right?" she asked worried "Calm down, it was just   
a nightmare!"  
  
Trunks took a look around to situate himself, he was back at his place and   
his five friends were facing him with concerned looks on each one. His hands   
could feel the sweat as he passed them over his face. He was also breathing   
very fast.   
He slowly stood up.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." he said as he began to walk away.  
  
After washing off his face he stepped inside the room once again, his   
friends were still looking at him as if they were expecting an answer. He   
didn't say a word however, until Makoto made the obvious question.  
  
"What was that all about, Trunks-kun?" she asked.   
  
"Just a nightmare." he answered simply.  
  
"It surely seemed to be more than just a nightmare." Usagi said "Care to   
tell us about it?"  
  
"It was nothing really." he declared.   
  
Makoto, Minako, Usagi and Rei stared at him with a very suspicious look in   
their eyes. Then the four turned towards Ami giving her that same look.   
Usagi was the first to make a comment.  
  
"You yelled Ami's name during your sleep." she pointed out "What was that   
all about?"  
  
"Well," Trunks explained "she was in my nightmare."  
  
"What were you two doing in that dream of yours?" Makoto asked, she seamed   
to be the most disturbed one between the girls.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Nothing happened." he said obviously not getting   
the message "What were you thinking we were d......(brain gets the idea   
now)... AW MAN!!! YOU GIRLS ARE SICK!!!"  
  
"Well?" Rei asked still not convinced.  
  
"No!" he answered rather offended "There was nothing sexual and/or romantic   
going between us! I can assure you that!"  
  
"Then what was she doing in your dream?" Usagi added.  
  
"She...er... had me tied up in a chair and was forcing me to study to death."   
he lied not wanting to tell them that she actually helped in killing Makoto.  
  
"Oh." said the four girls, they seemed satisfied with that answer.   
  
It seemed quite a logical answer also, especially knowing that Ami was one   
tuff tutor. Everyone regain their previous behavior before that little   
misunderstanding went off, except for Ami that is. Her face was as red as a   
traffic light, one couldn't tell if it was from shame or anger, although she   
didn't say a thing.   
Trunks suddenly had this disturbing feeling, something wasn't right. He took   
a look around and noticed that all of his clothes (*not* the ones he had on!   
You dirty minded person you!) weren't where he last left them. He didn't see   
that pair of pants he always threw over the couch, or the shirt that usually   
was on top of the T.V, neither the extra underwear he always put on the   
magazine rack. That between other lots of things. Where did his stuff go?  
  
"We cleaned up while you were asleep." Ami told him as she noticed his   
confused expression "Isn't it a lot cleaner?"  
  
"Er... yeah, it sure is..." Trunks responded "But....... where's all my   
stuff now?"  
  
  
After some time, everyone was doing something. Ami was helping Trunks to   
find all of his clothes, Usagi and Makoto were in one of the bathrooms   
trying to change Tetsuo who just had another *accident*, while Minako and   
Rei were left alone in the living room while still turning their back on   
each other and not saying a word. Trunks finally came out of his room and   
saw the two of them in their *I'm not talking to you!* attitude. He   
approached them.  
  
"Hey girls, is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is fine with me, thank you." Minako said in an indifferent tone   
of voice.  
  
"Same here!" Rei added in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to each other?"   
  
"I'm not talking to miss Aino until she says 'I'm sorry'!" Rei explained   
still looking away from her.  
  
"Trunks, could you please tell miss Hino that I won't apologize until she   
does first." she stated.  
  
"Well... could you fill me in on what made both of you get angry at each   
other?" he asked.  
  
Both of them looked a little uncomfortable, they didn't want to tell him   
about Super Saiya-man. How could they explain they knew him without   
revealing to Trunks their identity. They had to do this carefully.  
  
"Miss Hino made quite a good job in scaring away a boy I had my eye on."   
Minako answered, trying to be as brief as possible.  
  
"That guy is dangerous, we don't know a thing about him and you're throwing   
yourself to him just because he's good looking!" Rei stated.  
  
"You can't even prove that!" Minako declared "The only thing you have is   
your 'hunch'!"  
  
"A boy?" asked Trunks "All of this is because of some guy you barely know?"  
  
Both of the girls looked at him. No one actually ever told them how stupid   
this quarrel was, and all because of a boy. Both tried to explain the   
problem as swiftly as possible.  
  
"Well, it's not just any boy." Minako pointed out "He's become very   
important in our... er... daily life."  
  
"Even if he turned out to be the coolest thing that ever walked on earth,   
I'm sure that he's not worth that you two never speaking to each other   
again." Trunks said to them "You girls are good friends, you should be able   
to solve this, shouldn't you?"  
  
"Good friends don't insult each other." Rei brought out as she turned her   
back on her again. Minako didn't take long to do the same thing.  
  
"I'm sure neither of you meant what you said to each other." Trunks told   
them.  
  
"After what she said to me... I think this is a friendship I can well do   
without!" Minako replied.  
  
"The same goes for me!" Rei added.  
  
Trunks sighed, this was turning to be more difficult than he thought. He   
wished he didn't had to do what he was about to do.  
  
"Minako, Rei..." he began "Have you ever wondered how many friends I have?"   
  
Both looked at him confused. What did that had to do with what they were   
talking about?   
Trunks held his hand in front of them showing all five of his fingers.  
  
"Five... Five friends." he continued "Mako-chan, Ami, Usagi and both of you.   
It's actually six if you count Tetsuo. Have you ever wondered why I only   
have you guys?"  
  
"Well... now that you mention it..." Minako started.  
  
"Well it's quite simple." Trunks interrupted her "All of my other friends   
were murdered... All of them. And I couldn't do a thing to save them. I see   
Mako-chan didn't tell you about that, did she?"  
  
The two girls looked surprised not to mention sad for him. Makoto never told   
them about that. Both of them moved their heads from side to side as a   
response for Trunks' question.  
  
"We... we're sorry..." Rei told him "We didn't knew that..."  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry." he interrupted again "The point is that   
when they died, I was completely destroyed. Now tell me Rei... How would you   
feel if suddenly Minako died. And you Minako... How would you feel if   
something happened to Rei."  
  
Both of them remained silent for a moment, Minako was the first one who   
spoke.  
  
"I guess I'd be feeling like you did." She responded sadly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Rei added in a low voice.  
  
"Friendship shouldn't be taken for granted you know." Trunks declared "And   
as for that boy who seems to be the trouble of all this... Well I think   
that's something both of you will have to work out."  
  
A long pause followed, the girls were looking at each other again. Judging   
from their faces they felt guilty and stupid for what's been happening this   
day.  
  
"Trunks... could you please give us some time alone?" Minako asked him "I   
think we both need to talk things out."  
  
"Sure thing." he responded as he smiled, he then turned towards one of the   
walls "You can come out now, girls. The show is over."  
  
Three surprised voices were herd behind the wall. Into the room came Makoto,   
Usagi and Ami looking a little embarrassed for being caught in the act.   
  
[I hate it when he does that.] Makoto thought, although she couldn't hide   
her smile. The four of them left inside another room. Once they were left   
alone, Minako was the first to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei." she said "I really am, I shouldn't have said all those   
horrible things to you."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Rei replied "You were right. I   
shouldn't be such a grouch all the time. Can you forgive me."  
  
"Only if you forgive too." Minako declared, they gave each other a big hug   
"So what are we going to do about *him*?"  
  
"About Super Saiya-man?" Rei asked "Well I for one can cut him some slack,   
until we know for sure who he is and what he wants."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I... you know." she told her.  
  
"Don't worry." Rei stated "I won't stand in your way. He's all yours."  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another room of the house. Makoto, Usagi, Ami, Trunks and   
Tetsuo were sitting on a bed while talking.  
  
"I think you handled that quite well, Trunks." Ami said to him "Good job."  
  
"It was nothing really." he replied as he continued to play with the baby.   
  
Makoto snuggled next to Trunks and put her arms around his waist.   
  
"You're too modest, you know?" she told him.  
  
Ami and Usagi saw that Trunks wasn't complaining, he even looked happy that   
Makoto held him. His arm moved behind her back and grabbed her shoulder.   
This time Makoto was the one surprised, Trunks didn't say a thing though,   
he kept on playing with Tetsuo who was sitting on his lap, he still held her   
however.   
He didn't knew how to express it but he deeply cared for Makoto, more than   
just a friend that was certain. For the first time, Usagi contained herself   
from making any slight remarks.  
  
"I think we can go outside now." Ami suggested.  
  
The four of them left the room. Makoto still had an arm around Trunks' waist   
while he held her shoulder, he was holding Tetsuo in the other hand (now   
they really looked like a married couple).   
  
"Well I guess we'll be going now." Rei brought out "Thanks for everything,   
Trunks."  
  
"My pleasure." He said to her "If you ever need someone to take care of   
Tetsuo you can always count on me."  
  
Everyone started leaving. Makoto was the last one to say good-bye.  
  
"I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow, okay?" she told him.  
  
"Til tomorrow then." he responded.  
  
They stood there for a moment without saying a word, they were just staring   
at each other. Trunks took a good look at her. She was really beautiful, he   
was surprised he didn't noticed that before. But somehow he felt something   
different for her than his other friends. A feeling he didn't quite   
understood.  
He snapped out of his trance figuring that Mako-chan would certainly be   
asking herself why was he staring at her. He didn't want to look like an   
idiot.  
  
"Er... the others are waiting for you." he declared, pointing out to the   
girls.   
  
"Er... right! Well, bye now!" she said [For a moment there I would've sworn   
he was going to kiss me!].  
  
His five friends began to walk away, Trunks stood by the door until they   
dropped out of sight. He then closed the door and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 7.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Phew! That was a long one! Right now my eyes are begging me to stop   
writing and my head is killing me......... BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I must keep   
on going! I don't want this to be one of those unfinished fanfics I always   
run by at the net, but just give me some time to recover (pleeeeeaaaase!).  
And by the way, Ryouga Hibiki (Who showed up in this fanfic if you didn't   
realized it) is a character of Ranma 1/2 and rightfully belongs to Rumiko   
Takahashi, I never claimed him to be my creation so don't sue me!  
  
  
See you in chapter 8...  
  
  



	9. Gone........ (part 1)

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls"  
  
By Julian Soullard (e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) so don't sue me.   
Also worth noticing, this is my first fanfic and english isn't my native   
language (it's spanish and french), so if you don't like it, keep that in   
mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
Chapter 8: Gone... (part 1)   
  
  
  
It was a normal morning at Juban, you could see several student walking to   
school, stores opening and the usual trafic jam that began around 7:00 AM.   
This was indeed an every day routine. Except maybe, by the teenage couple   
that ran like hell through the streets of Tokyo. As a matter of fact, one   
was running, the other was being pulled off her feet as she screamed in fear.   
Most people got used to that. It certainly wasn't a normal thing in an every   
day routine, but nobody made any questions.  
  
"TRUUUUNKS!!!!! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM ANYMORE!!!!" shouted Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry!!! We're almost there!!" he told her.  
  
  
A few hours later, during the school recess, we see Makoto and Trunks   
sitting by a well known tree where they usually had lunch. No need to   
describe Trunks' savages ways of eating as it is well known through out all   
of his friends what kind of appetite he has.   
During the last week, some progress has been seen in this couple. They spent   
a lot of time together, held hands and occasionally exchange hugs. It was   
pretty obvious to all the students that Makoto and Trunks were having a   
"boyfriend-girlfriend" relationship. The only student that didn't knew about   
this was (as a very sad case) Trunks. He might be a fast runner, but when it   
came to love he was slower than a turtle without three of it's legs.  
  
Surprisingly, Ami and Usagi weren't with them. The reason was quite simple,   
Luna was having a word with both of them in one of the empty classrooms.  
  
"Are you sure about what you're telling us?" Ami asked Luna.  
  
"I'm afraid so." the cat responded "Artemis and I have been investigating   
about the matter. There's no doubt about it now. Super Saiya-man is the   
reason why monsters have been appearing lately."  
  
"Looks like Rei was right all along..." Ami declared.   
  
"I still can't believe that Super Saiya-man is behind all of this." Usagi   
stated "It doesn't make any sense!! There has to be some sort of mistake!"  
  
"Sorry, Usagi..." said Luna "We've already checked twice."  
  
"So he was pretending to be on our side the whole time?" Ami asked again.  
  
"I don't know about that." Luna explained "The only thing I know for sure is   
that Super Saiya-man isn't from this reality. I don't know how, but somehow   
he managed to enter in this world, and when he did, he caused the fissure I   
told you about a few weeks ago. In other words, *he* is the unbalancement   
that's causing all the trouble."  
  
"Minako is really going to have a hard time accepting this." Usagi pointed   
out "Does Rei and her know what you just told us?"  
  
"Artemis must be telling them now." she answered "I was hopping I could tell   
Mako-chan about this, but that's going to a little hard with Trunks at her   
side all the time."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll tell her." said Ami.  
  
  
Time went on and school was over for the day, Trunks and Makoto decided to   
go on a *date* (if this word is accurate enough considering the strange   
relationship these two are having).   
There was a fair at the park which arrived yesterday and Makoto insisted on   
going there. Trunks had time to change into his usual clothes, which can   
help us recognize him a mile away considering that he's the only person on   
Earth that uses such a ridiculously short jacket. The date started fine,   
Makoto really expected to receive that *first kiss* from Trunks that's been   
delayed for so long now. Having a date at the fair might help things a   
little (yeah right!).   
So far, they went on several rides and participated in several contests.   
Both of them seemed to be having a great time. Ever since Trunks met Makoto   
he's been smiling more oftenly, that was probably one of the most notable   
things that changed in him since he first got here.   
  
"Trunks-kun, look at that!" Makoto told him pointing at a teddy bear   
displayed on one of the fair games "Isn't it cute?"  
  
"You like it?" Trunks asked her. Makoto nodded enthusiastically to him,   
starting to act more like Usagi.  
  
Trunks searched into his jacket for his wallet. The game consisted in   
knocking down a pile of bottles with a soft ball. It was going to be a piece   
of cake. As he began to search in his pockets he suddenly felt something   
which he wasn't sure what it was. He took it out of his jacket and looked at it.   
It was a pillbox.   
Not just any pillbox, those were the pills he had to give Goku so he   
wouldn't die from a heart disease.   
  
Several images started appearing in Trunks' mind: Her mother giving him the   
pills, the androids, the enormous destruction that #17 and #18 did, Gohan's   
body that lied on the floor, dead, as the rain fell on top of him...  
Makoto noticed how Trunks' smile suddenly fade away as he took the pillbox   
in his hand. Something was wrong and she could feel it.  
  
How could he be so careless??? Here he was, having fun with a cute girl when   
he was supposed to be in another place instead. A place where his   
intervention was of great importance. A place where his help was needed. He   
never felt so ashamed of himself. After years of training, what was he   
doing? He was in a FAIR!! He couldn't believe it, the responsibility of   
setting things straight in his world lied with him, and he was ignoring it.   
He even forgot about it if he hadn't seen the pillbox to remind him. He's   
been turning his back on the ones that trusted him all this time.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" Makoto asked a little concerned "Is everything all right?"  
  
"No." he told her with a serious tone of voice "Nothing is right." he slowly   
began to walk away from the fair. Makoto followed him.  
  
"Trunks-kun, wait up!!" she said, she managed to reach for his shoulder and   
turned him around so he could face her "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked   
preoccupied.  
  
Trunks looked at her. He was going to leave and he had to tell her. This   
wasn't going to be easy. But it's been more than a month since he   
accidentally got here, and he couldn't ignore his mission any longer. The   
fate of his world depended on the pills he held.  
  
"Mako-chan..." he began "I'll be leaving very soon..."  
  
Makoto stood still for a moment. Deep inside her heart she knew that this   
moment would arrive. She always tried to ignore the fact that Trunks might   
leave her, but that moment finally showed up.  
  
"I... I see..." she said heavily "It's been more than a month... You're   
going home, aren't you?"  
  
"Something like that." Trunks responded, for some reason it was always hard   
for him to lie at her. This case was no exception.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Where are you leaving?" she asked, it wasn't like   
Trunks to hide something from her.  
  
"I... I can't tell you that." he responded again "The only thing I can tell   
you is that I'm leaving... for good."  
  
Those final words were like gunshots for Makoto's heart.  
  
"So... will I ever see you again?" she asked one more time "Will you call me   
sometimes? Write a letter or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry... You won't be hearing from me again." Trunks replied, he was   
making a big effort of looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"What? Why not? Why can't you tell me where you're going???" she insisted,   
her despair grew with each moment. Trunks answers weren't very satisfying.  
  
"Makoto, please!" Trunks stated, when he called her Makoto that meant things   
were serious "This isn't easy for me either... I... I want you to forget   
about me."  
  
This was it. Makoto couldn't believe her own ears. She could feel a very   
familiar sensation, the one she felt each time a boy broke her heart. She   
once thought that might never happen again, but she was clearly proved wrong.  
  
"Wh... what?..." she softly asked in shock. If Makoto's heart was made out   
of glass there would be thousands of crystal bits scattered all over the   
floor.  
  
"I want you to forget about me." he repeated "It'll be easier for both of us   
if we forget about each other..."  
  
"How can you even ask me to do that???" Makoto shouted at him, her voice   
showed more pain than anger. Trunks could see tears coming out of her eyes.   
He didn't feel so hot either.  
  
"Makoto try to understand..." he said.  
  
"NO!! I don't want to understand!!" she interrupted weeping "Why are you   
telling me this? How do you expect me to forget about you? After all we've   
been through! How do you expect me to act as if you never existed???" she   
began to punch repeatedly Trunks in the chest. Trunks didn't move however.   
After a moment she buried her head in his chest and started crying.  
  
"Makoto... I..." he began.  
  
"I really like you, you know that?" she interrupted again as she continued   
to weep "I... I think I'm in love with you..."  
  
Now it was Trunks turn to feel the pain. Those words came as a sudden blow   
for him, it was like receiving a stab on the heart. He had to leave, his   
mission had to come before anything else.   
Even his own happiness?   
It was ironical, he made this trip in time to avoid everyone from his world   
to end up dead and therefore regaining his happiness. And now, he had to   
sacrifice his new happiness in order to save his old one. There was only one   
thing that he could tell Makoto.  
  
"I'm... sorry..." he said, detaching her from his chest and then turning his   
back on her. He didn't have the courage to see her in the eyes anymore.  
  
"So am I..." Makoto responded completely shattered. She turned her back on   
him and ran to the opposite direction Trunks was.  
  
The Sayan hybrid took one last look at her as she ran through the fair. She   
was certainly crying. But he didn't had a choice. Boy was he feeling like   
hell at the moment...  
  
"I'm sorry..." he repeated one more time even though Makoto couldn't hear   
him.   
  
He began to walk away from the fair.  
  
  
  
Not far away from there, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Artemis and Luna were   
walking towards the fair (no, they didn't run into Trunks. Strange isn't it?).   
Surprisingly, Minako took the news about Super Saiya-man quite well. The   
six of them were searching for Makoto so they could tell her the news.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Ami asked Luna "How do we fix this problem   
now that we know who's responsible?"  
  
"Well," Luna began "as long as he's here, monsters will still show up."  
  
"I hope you're not asking us to kill him!" Usagi pointed out "I really don't   
think I could do that, responsible or not for all this mess."  
  
"I don't think that'll be necessary." Artemis informed her "If we can send   
him back to his own reality, the problem will be solved. The balance between   
both worlds will be regained."  
  
"And if we do that, those monsters will stop from appearing, right?" Rei   
continued.  
  
"There's an 82% probability that the crack in both worlds will be repaired   
if Super Saiya-man returns to his own reality." Luna explained.  
  
"And how do we send him back?" Minako asked.  
  
"That's a little more complicated." Artemis told her "You see, we're not   
sure how he managed to get here in the first place. Our only hopes are that   
Super Saiya-man knows how he made that leap into our world and is willing to   
go back to his own."  
  
"I really do hope he's willing to cooperate." Ami declared "If he's not, I   
don't think we stand a chance against him in battle."  
  
"Somehow I'm quite sure he'll understand." Minako told them "I bet the only   
problem is he doesn't know what kind of trouble he caused..."  
  
"I really hope you're right." Usagi stated.  
  
"Hey, I think Mako-chan is over there." Rei said pointing out at Makoto who   
was sitting on a bench "Why isn't Trunks with her?....... Wait, I... I think   
she's crying."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo. Inside an electronic shop to be more   
precise.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Trunks told to one of the guys who worked there "I ordered   
an adapter about a moth ago, I was wondering if it already came."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you." the salesman said "You're the boy that wanted   
that fancy adapter, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes that's me." Trunks replied "So, is it here?"  
  
"It's been here for a couple of weeks now," the guy responded "I was   
wondering if you were ever going to show up and claim it. I thought you   
need it badly."  
  
"I still do." Trunks explained "I just had a few complications lately. Sorry   
for keeping you waiting."  
  
"No need to worry." the guy declared "Since you paid in advance it really   
doesn't matter. Wait here, I'll go and get it." as he left behind the counter.  
  
  
Around that same time, Makoto was with her friends. After explaining them   
what happened between her and Trunks, everyone was trying to cheer her up   
with no great success.  
  
"I'm sorry Mako-chan," Ami said to her "I'd never thought things would end   
up like this..."  
  
"I can't believe Trunks said that!" Minako declared, really pissed off "What   
a jerk!"  
  
"Take it easy, Minako." Usagi told her calmly "It won't do her any good   
bringing that out."  
  
"I just don't get it sniff." Makoto said during her weep "Why every time   
I find a decent guy something like this always happens? Am I cursed or   
something? Everything was going so well and suddenly, WHAAM!! Out of nowhere   
he tells me he has to leave and wants me to forget about him!! Just what did   
I do wrong???..... It's not fair..."  
  
"Don't worry Mako-chan." Rei told her as she held her shoulder   
affectionately "You'll get over it, you always do. None of this is your   
fault. You'll find the right guy sooner or later."  
  
"This isn't like those other times." she responded still crying "I really   
liked him... I even told him I loved him... For a moment I would've thought   
he could love me back... Looks like I was wrong. sob Why did things had to   
end up this way?"  
  
[Trunks you BASTARD!!] Minako thought. Most of them were disappointed, some   
of them were feeling sad. But not Minako. Minako was enraged. [Don't you   
even think that I'm going to let you walk away just like that after hurting   
my friend!! You owe her an explanation and you're going to give it to her,   
you JERK!!] She began to walk away from the group in search of Trunks.  
  
"Minako?" Usagi asked her "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours." she said "Wait for me here."  
  
  
After an hour or so, the four remaining girls were still in the fair in a   
desperate attempt to make Makoto feel better. Although she managed to stop   
crying, the tall brunette was far from okay. Luna informed her about the   
Super Saiya-man situation as she tried to distract her from her grief. That   
didn't seem to work either.  
  
"Hey, girls!" Usagi declared in her I'm-always-happy mood "How about another   
spin at the carrousel?"  
  
"Again??" Rei asked annoyed "It's been fourteen times now."  
  
"Don't be such a spoilsport, Rei!" Usagi declared "Mako-chan, you want to go   
back in, don't you?"  
  
"Sure... if you want to..." Makoto said with a lifeless voice.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"What was that???" Ami asked confused.  
  
Several screams could be herd from the other side of the fair. The four   
Senshi plus Artemis and Luna ran towards the noise.   
Many people were running in the opposite direction in panic. It was another   
monster. And this one looked mean.  
  
It was some sort of lizard like humanoid. About eight feet tall and was   
covered with green scales. It's tail was twice as long as it's body, and   
it's claws... well, since it had six arms it definitively had lots of claws   
as well and they really looked sharp enough to make serious damage on a   
human body. Its long teeth weren't half bad either. The Senshi really didn't   
want to know what that thing had for meals, because judging by the size of   
those teethes, it could be anything.  
  
The four girls immediately powered up to confront the monster.  
  
"You there!!" shouted Sailor Moon "Don't even think you'll be hurting all   
these people!" as she began to strike a silly pose "Monsters like you have   
no business in this world! I'm Sailor Moon and I shall punish you in the   
name of the moon!!!"  
  
"Enough talk!" Makoto said angry "It's time to fight!!"   
  
Right now, the thunder senshi had a lot of hate, sadness, and other mixed up   
feeling going through her head. As a matter of fact, if Makoto came from the   
Ranmaverse she could make one big "Shi Chi Hokodan" as a way to speak. But   
since that's not the case, she released all of her emotions in a way she was   
quite good at: In betting up someone.  
She launched a series of punches and kicks towards her opponent. The monster   
dodged each one the attacks. In spite of its great size and weight it was   
surprisingly agile, most to the disappointment of Sailor Jupiter. The   
creature then counterattacked. With a powerful blow from one of its six   
hands Sailor Jupiter was sent a couple of yards away. She could feel the   
pain in her stomach as the monster's muscular arm struck her. She tried to   
regain her breath after painfully crushing on the floor. Sailor Moon went to   
her help.  
  
"Okay, my turn!" Sailor Mars stated.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!!"  
  
Rei's fireball flew with great precision. The monster managed to cover his   
eyes with two of its arms avoiding any serious damage as the fire struck him.   
The rest of its body didn't look too wounded in spite of the attack.   
  
"This one's though!" Mars spoke "It's going to take all of us to take him   
down! Sailor Jupiter are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready. Let's get him!" Makoto stated as she was being helped up by Usagi.  
  
"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
"SHABBON SPRAY FREEZE!"  
  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
  
The Senshi's combine attack gave the impression to be a huge blast with   
thunder, fire, ice and with some visual special effects. Once again, the   
blast was successful when a great explosion went on as the monster got hit.   
  
When the smoke cleared, the creature was still standing but two of its arms   
were destroyed and several cuts could be seen all over its body. He was   
bleeding some sort of purple ooze.  
  
"Yay! We got him!" Sailor Moon declared triumphant.  
  
"Don't get too excited!" Sailor Mercury pointed out "It's still alive and   
not very pleased!"  
  
Ami was right, the monster didn't wait too long to initiate an attack.   
By using its tail, he tried to swipe the Shenshi off the ground. Sailor   
Jupiter managed to avoid the tail by jumping over it, but her friends   
weren't so fortunate. Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars went straight against   
a nearby wall.   
In spite of the damage received, this monster still attacked as if nothing   
happened. Right now the creature had its back turned towards Sailor Jupiter   
and she didn't wasted the opportunity to take advantage of the situation.   
She immediately sent her fist against the back of the monster's head.  
  
[Trunks!! You Jerk!! You Jerk!! You Jerk!! You Jerk!! YOU JERK!!] she   
repeated in her mind.   
  
She once again let herself be vanquished by her feeling. This usually helped   
in making some extra damage on the person she attacked. And in some sort   
turned out to be effective.   
  
A big WHAM! could be herd once Makoto punched it in the head. The monster   
held the back of it's head in pain, but Sailor Jupiter's fist seemed to hurt   
a lot more, hitting the creature was like hitting a brick wall. She decided   
to attack her enemy at range from now on.   
  
As she tried to jumps backwards, one of the monsters hands successfully took   
hold of her ankle.   
Makoto then noticed with great horror that the thing had six arms again and   
most of its wounds were healing up. Her opponent was regenerating.  
She didn't had time to make any further observations as the monster sliced   
the left side of her body with its claws. Jupiter screamed in pain as she   
could feel her flesh being cut down.  
Things didn't stop there, once that was over, the monster threw the victim   
away as if she was a rag doll. That obviously didn't help much in making her   
feel better. The strength as she made impact on the floor was enormous.   
She held her left side with the last vestiges of consciousness she had. The   
wound felt warm. She was bleeding a lot. On top of that, her right shoulder   
on which she made that crash landing, wasn't responding properly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Tokyo, Trunks was making some final   
adjustments on his time machine. It was practically ready for him to leave   
when ever he wanted. But there was still something that bothered him, ever   
since he broke the news to Makoto (and therefore broke her heart too) he's   
been feeling like hell. Guilty, no doubt about it. But not the usual guilt,   
not the guilt that somehow he'd recognize and accepted sometimes. This guilt   
was new for him. Before, he felt guilty for things he wasn't able to do,   
such as saving Gohan from dying. But this time he was feeling guilty for   
something he actually did. He hurt Mako-chan. And he hurt her bad.   
He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on his work again. He reminded   
himself the importance of his mission in order to forget about the incident   
earlier this morning. But each time he did, he felt less convinced if he did   
the right thing.  
  
Right now he wasn't working anymore. The machine was fixed. But Trunks was   
sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, he was lost in thought   
once again.  
  
She told him she was in love with him. He never fell in love with someone.   
The only love he knew was the one he felt for his mother. This strange   
feeling was very different from the ones he was familiar with. It even   
scared him a little.  
He began to walk around the house as he though about his problem. He had to   
do something. He tried to think of something that might make him stay, even   
for a while. He looked at the time machine and then he looked at the door.  
  
[I have to tell her.] he thought [I have to tell her everything. Who I am   
and where I come from. If I'm leaving soon it won't even matter if she finds   
out I'm a Saiyajin. Besides, I can't leave her like this. I have to tell her   
everything, it wouldn't be fair for her otherwise.]  
  
He began to head towards the door when suddenly someone knocked. He wasn't   
expecting anyone, but he decided to open. On the other side of the door he   
saw a very angry Minako. As a matter of fact, if looks could kill, Trunk   
would be about ten feet underground inside a nice little coffin.  
  
"You really have some nerve! You know that?" Minako told him furious as she   
stepped inside the house without giving Trunks the chance to say "Come on in".  
  
"Minako, What are you talking about?" he asked confused. He didn't reminded   
doing something to her.  
  
"Stop acting as if you didn't know!" She said still furious "Just who do you   
think you are? Do you really think you can just walk away after hurting   
Mako-chan the way you did?"  
  
"Minako I..." Trunks began.  
  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!!!!" she shouted back. Surprisingly,   
Trunks obeyed as if he was a little boy being punished "I really don't know   
what's your problem, pal!! But that doesn't mean you have the right to hurt   
my friend!!"  
  
"Wait you got it all wrong!" Trunks tried to explain.  
  
"Do you even have the slightest idea of the damage you caused her, you   
insensitive jerk??" she asked not paying attention to Trunks' explanations   
"Do you really think you can toy with her feelings that way???"  
  
"Please, let me explain." He tried again.   
  
"I told you not to interrupt me!!" she shouted again "Mako-chan had lots of   
boyfriends. Did you know that? All of them broke her heart. When she met you   
she thought she'd find the ideal guy. Most of us thought that too. It looks   
like we were all wrong, you're no better than the other guys!"  
  
"Would you give me a chance to explain DAMN IT!!" he finally shouted back.   
This time Minako was the one who shut up. "Do you really think I don't feel   
guilty?? Do you really think it makes happy seeing her like this??"  
  
"Then why are you leaving her like that?" she asked.   
  
"Because I don't have a choice!!" he stated with a mixture of anger and   
frustration, although you coudn't tell if he was angry at the blond he was   
talking to or at himself "I don't even want to leave!! I wish I could   
stay... but I can't..."  
  
"And that's why you asked her to *forget* about you?" Minako asked again.  
  
"Sometimes I wish we never met." he declared sadly "If that was the case I   
wouldn't miss her so much."  
  
"Tell me Trunks..." she asked one more time, her temper finally cooling down   
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." he answered honestly "I think I do..."  
  
At that precise moment, Minako's communicator started bipping. She tried to   
shut it down so Trunks wouldn't overhear. But the house was very silent at   
the moment and you had to be deaf not to notice that sound. Trunks soon   
began to hear Ami's voice coming from Minako's pocket.  
  
"Minako?" said the voice "We need your help! A monster just showed up at the   
fair. It's too strong for us, we need Sailor Venus! Minako can you hear me??"  
  
Minako didn't had a choice, she took the communicator. "I'll be right there."   
she said.  
  
Trunks looked at her in astonishment. As said before, Trunks was no rocket   
scientist. But you really had to be the king of idiots if you couldn't put   
the pieces together in this conversation.  
  
"You're Sailor Venus??" he asked still not believing what he just herd.  
  
"Yes... I am." she stated, there was no point in hiding it now.   
  
"That means that Sailor Jupiter *is* Mako-chan!! Isn't she??" he claimed.  
  
"Hun??" she asked surprised "How... How did you know that??"  
  
"That doesn't matter now!!" he said "If they're in trouble we have to help   
them!!" he immediately went to his room to get his sword.  
  
"What are you talking about??" she told him "What do you mean *we*?? You   
can't go! You'll get hurt! Maybe even killed!"  
  
"If we don't help them..." he explained from the other room "*All* of them   
are going to get killed!!"   
  
"And how are we suppose to get there in time?" she asked "It almost took me   
a full hour to get here." at that moment, Trunks steeped out of his room   
wearing a very familiar sword.  
  
"We'll get there." he stated as he took her in his arms and started flying   
with great speed.  
  
Minako was utterly confused, she recognized the sword from being the one   
Super Saiya-man used. And the moment Trunks started flying while holding   
her, it was more than obvious who he really was. Trunks was Super Saiya-man.  
  
"All this time it was you..." she pointed out once she got her voice back   
"You were Super Saya-man all this time..." All this time she's been having a   
crush on Makoto's guy. She really felt as her dreams began to fall down into   
little pieces. Trunks remained silent.  
  
"How did you know Mako-chan was Sailor Jupiter??" she asked, it was the only   
thing that could come to her mind at the moment.  
  
"Her ki." Trunks explained.  
  
"Her what?" she asked again.  
  
"Her ki." he repeated "Every fighter has a ki. In Mako-chan's case not a   
very strong ki, it's not even properly developed. I could barely detect the   
same ki in Mako-chan and Sailor Jupiter for the past weeks, it's impossible   
for two persons to have the same ki. That was my first lead. Although I   
thought I was mistaking at first. The fact that Mako-chan and Sailor Jupiter   
were the same person didn't make much sense to me... until now."  
  
"Wait! I think I see them!" she spoke pointing at the battle field in the   
fair.  
  



	10. Gone....... (part 2)

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Gone....(part2)  
  
Things weren't looking good for the Senshi, they were facing a (insert   
description of the monster here) monster. Sailor Mercury and Mars were the   
only ones standing up at the moment, Sailor Moon started slowly and   
painfully to stand up as well. But Sailor Jupiter was in a very bad   
condition.   
While Minako and Trunks were talking back at his house, the monster enjoyed   
in betting up Makoto a little more (That's right, that means she's looking   
worse that before). She was now lying against a wall unable to stand up, she   
was loosing a lot of blood due to the deep cuts on her body and was hardly   
breathing. You could easily tell that she was about to collapse. Trunks   
wasted no time and extended one of his arms, with the palm of his hand   
facing the monster.  
  
Sailor Mars had that strange feeling again, a feeling she already knew.   
Super Saiya-man was near, she was certain about it.   
Her assumptions were correct as suddenly a ki blast from the sky was shot to   
the monster, sending it against the wheel of fortune that stood a few yards   
away. By slamming against it, the huge wheel felt on top of the creature   
burring it.  
  
The Senshi (except Makoto who could barely stay alive) looked towards the   
sky expecting to see Super Saiya-man. They were really surprised when they   
saw that their savior was Trunks who was *flying* towards them while holding   
Minako in his arms and caring a very familiar sword on his back. Both of   
them landed quickly on the ground. Trunks released Minako and ran towards   
Makoto to check on her wounds, practically ignoring the rest of the girls   
and their surprised expression.   
He gently held up the back of her head. After looking at the wounds he   
assumed she didn't have much time left and searched in his pocket for a senzu.  
  
"Tr....... Trunks... kun..." Makoto managed to say "You... came........   
back..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mako-chan. You'll be all right in a moment." He told her as he   
frenetically began to search in his jacket for the seeds "I won't let you die!"  
  
"I...... t... told.... you.... I wouldn't..... let.... myself..... get   
cof,cof... get..... killed...."  
  
"I know. But try not to talk, you're too injured now." he replied as he   
finally found the seeds "Here, take this." he gently put the seed in her   
mouth and Makoto swallowed it.  
  
The seed's effect was instantaneous. Makoto suddenly regained all her   
strength and her wounds were completely healed. Trunks turned her from side   
to side only to make sure that she was okay. The rest of the Senshi joined   
the couple. Trunks gave each one of them another seed. A small pause   
followed until Rei decided to make the first question. She was suddenly   
interrupted as a loud noise was heard from where the monster crashed moments   
ago. It was still alive. Quite alive I might add. The creature regenerating   
powers put it back in top shape.  
  
"I can't believe it's still alive!!" Sailor Moon said "What is it going to   
take to get rid of it?"  
  
"I'll take care of this." Trunks declared, he began to walk towards the   
monster.  
  
"Trunks-kun, wait!! He's too dangerous!" Makoto told him, not being aware of   
his true identity. Minako held her shoulder as a sign of not to worry.  
  
"Don't worry Mako-chan..." she explained "He can take care of himself."  
  
"You girls might as well step back." he said as his lank purple hair slowly   
changed into spiky blond as well as his eyes turned from black to emerald   
green. If anyone was having doubts about Trunks being Super Saiya-man before,   
that certainly wasn't the case now. He quickly flew towards his opponent.  
  
The battle was about to begin, the monster immediately took interest in the   
new challenger. The Senshi only stood in amazement as Trunks' identity was   
revealed to them.   
  
Both fighters began exchanging some blows at a very high speed. Since the   
creature had all six of its arms once again, that gave it a certain   
advantage. Or at least it thought so. Trunks parried each one of the blows,   
he then flew backwards and launched about a dozen ki spheres to his opponent.   
The creature slammed them away as if they were mere baseballs and ran   
towards Trunks as it tried to trample him. Too bad the monster was stopped   
by a kick in the stomach. But to the Sayan hero's surprise that didn't seam   
to make him fall back. The lizard man even managed in taking his leg with   
one of his arms and began to swing him around. It started treating him as a   
piñata as it punched him repeatedly with its five remaining fists while   
holding him up side down.  
  
"Trunks-kun!!!" shouted Makoto in despair as she saw him hopelessly caught   
in the monster's game.  
  
Trunks managed to take a hold of his swords and swung it against the hand   
that held his leg. The monster made a wretched screamed as the cold blade   
cut off its arm.   
After performing a couple of flips, Trunks flew back to safety and kicked   
off the arm that somehow remained attached to his ankle. He didn't look too   
hurt from the constant pounding on his body. He then took the swords with   
both hands and charged again, only this time more furiously.   
Once again, both of them started exchanging blows. The monster felt a big   
disadvantage this time, not only it wasn't connecting any successful blows,   
but on top of that, his adversary started slicing the remaining arms it had   
one by one, until eventually the creature had no arms left to attack.  
  
The battle seamed to be coming to an end. But the monster wasn't ready to   
give up. It would take some time before its arms grew back, time its   
adversary certainly wouldn't give him. It decided to keep him out of range   
before he could do any more damage.   
The creature began to swing its tail towards Trunks, forcing him to head   
back.   
  
This last one began to dodge the tail a couple of times but then took a hold   
of it with his left hand at the same time that he put his sword back into its   
scabbard with his right hand. The monster felt how its tail suddenly got   
stuck. Trunks made a big yank pulling the creature towards him as his   
strength overwhelmed his adversary's. The monster was heading to him as it   
opened its huge mouth trying to devour the boy.   
  
It might have been one nasty bite if a certain elbow didn't slam into the   
creature's face first. And not only once, but several times too, and   
repeatedly. The golden hair hero was using his foe like a big yo-yo. He   
pulled him, slam his elbow into its face, then kicked him away. Then he   
pulled him, slam his elbow into its face, then kicked him away. And did that   
again, and again, and again, and again. The monster was loosing most of its   
teethes not to mention that his healing powers wouldn't be fixing its   
deteriorated skull any time soon.   
  
It was time to end this, Trunks pulled one last time and then released the   
creature's tail. He joined both of his fists together and swung the blow   
making a vertical arc sending his enemy up into the sky. He then flew   
towards his now airborne adversary and started punching its stomach in a   
machine-gun like style. Each punch preventing the monster from falling back   
into the ground and only increasing its suffering.   
Many of the creatures bones could be heard braking up.   
  
Trunks suddenly stopped punching and moved right on top of the lizard man.   
He took his sword with his right hand and in a single motion delivered a   
powerful cut on the creature's back sending it to the ground with the   
gracefulness of a brick. As the smoke from the dirt cloud disipated, a big   
hole was showing where the monster fell, with the victim still in there,   
unable to move after such a beating and also because of its sliced spinal   
column.   
  
Now came the final touch, The monster was right beneath him. Trunks extended   
the palms of his hands facing what was left of his adversary. He then   
started making some strange arm moves. After that, he put both hands forward   
again, index fingers and thumbs touching.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!"  
  
The blast seamed more powerful that the ones Trunks usually did. The   
explosion that went off where the monster once was could be herd all over   
Tokyo. It's a good thing the Senshi thought about staying at a very safe   
distance when the battle began.   
  
Once the smoked cleared, Trunks inspected the remains of the target. Nothing   
more than a puddle of purple ooze was left along with some of the creature's   
scales.   
  
After descending, he began to walk towards his friends, who weren't very   
sure what to make out of that fight. All five of them, plus Artemis and Luna   
stared at him without having the slightest idea what to say. Trunks stood in   
front of them still in Super Saiyajin, waiting for someone to start talking.   
Makoto was the first one who managed to do so.  
  
"Er... Could you make your hair turn the way it was?" she asked a little   
tipped off "It's... kinda spooky the way it is now."  
  
"Oh... sorry about that." he said, as his hair began to turn back the way   
it usually is "Is this better?" the Senshi nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Although you look cutter with green eyes." Usagi added as she began to   
laugh innocently. Trunks made an amused smile. This girl always did a great   
job in braking the icy silence.  
  
"I think we all need to talk." Ami finally declared.  
  
"Yes I think we do." Trunks replied "But I think we better do that somewhere   
else. I really wouldn't like to draw any attention, if that's possible."  
  
  
Moments later, at Trunks' place, after he somehow managed to fly all five   
girls plus their cats to his house. Everyone was making themselves   
confortable, the Senshi turned back into their usual civilian clothes, but   
no one knew what to say at this point on. That is until Trunks decided to   
start the conversation.  
  
"Well then, Rei." he began addressing to her "I'm willing to answer all   
those questions you wanted to ask me a few days ago."  
  
"Er... yeah... well I wouldn't know where to start now." she said.  
  
"Maybe you should tell us everything from the beginning." Luna told him,   
Trunks yelped as he heard the cat talk. He then regain his cool.  
  
"So you can talk." he declared "Okay then, I think I can start from telling   
you I'm not from this dimention. Although I think that's quite obvious by   
now. I come from a world very similar to this one. Things didn't go too well   
in my world, we constantly had to face powerful enemies that tried either to   
conquer or destroy the universe..."  
  
"Er... sorry for cutting in," Ami interrupted "but who are the ones you   
call *we*?"  
  
"Well you see," he began "*we* are a group of martial artists called "The Z   
Senshi". We are determined to protect our earth mostly the same way you   
girls do in this world."  
  
"Is everyone in your world as powerful as you are?" Minako asked "Does their   
hair take odd shapes like yours does?"  
  
"Not really." Trunks explained "There are fighters stronger than me.   
Although you could say I have an edge when I turn Super Saiyan. But I'm not   
the only one who does that between the Z Senshi... that is until recently."  
  
"So what does Super Saiyan means anyway?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I guess I should tell you about that too..." Trunks began.  
  
Time went on, Trunks told the girls the entire story about the Saiya-jins and   
how they ended up in Earth. After that, he told them about his friends, the   
Dragon balls, the androids and all the mess they did, and finally, his   
mission and how he ended up here by accident. Everyone was paying attention   
closely as Trunks narrated his story. Although, Makoto who seemed quite   
serious during the whole story remained silent.   
Luna had a chance to tell him about all the mess between the reality jump   
he made.  
  
"There's still something I don't get about all of this." Rei declared "How   
come each time you turned Super Saiyan or made those huge blasts and things   
I detected some weird energy?"  
  
"Define weird." Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not very sure." she explained "It seemed like something hateful,   
aggressive... maybe even a little evil."   
  
"Well this is just a theory..." Trunks began "But Saiya-jins are naturally   
born evil. As a matter of fact, to turn Super Saiyan you normally have to   
get enraged. Even though I'm not evil for being only a half Saiya-jin, that   
among other things, maybe what you detected was that remote badness from my   
father's race. I think somehow you managed to detect that when I released my   
ki... Or maybe, you're just able of detecting ki unconsciously."  
  
"Maybe that's it." Ami pointed out "Although you really don't look like an   
evil being. You don't even act like one."  
  
"Yeah, actually Saya-jins enjoy fighting above all things." Trunks replied   
"Sometimes they take that a little too far, that's when you could say they   
become more violent and maybe even evil."  
  
"Trunks." Luna spoke "Could Artemis and I take a look at your time machine?   
We'd like to see if it can guarantee that the fissure will be fixed once you   
leave."  
  
"Sure thing," he said "It's right over there. Take your time."  
  
"Thanks." Artemis told him, then turned towards Ami "Ami, could you join us?   
I think we'll need your computer to check some stuff." Ami nodded and   
followed them inside the room.  
  
Trunks then turned and saw Makoto who remained seated in the living room   
since she got here. He felt he had a lot to explain to her.  
  
"Um... girls..." he said addressing to Rei, Usagi and Minako "I... er...   
need to talk to Makoto about some stuff. Could you..."  
  
"Sure thing." Minako stated as she took Usagi and Rei's arms "We'll be in   
the next room if you need us." she started pulling her friends inside in   
spite of their protests.  
  
Trunks smiled at them as the door of his room close behind the three girls.   
He then turned towards Makoto. She was looking at a picture that was next to   
her. In the frame she could see Bulma and Vejita sitting on a bench; Bulma   
was holding Baby Trunks on her lap while smiling at the camera, she was   
dressed in a Summer outfit. Vejita on the other hand, was wearing his blue   
spandex and white body armor with his arms crossed over his chest while   
giving the camera his very well known I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-world   
look.   
The purple hair boy walked to her and took a seat at her side.  
  
"So," Makoto brought out not very thrilled "Are these your folks?" pointing   
at the picture, Trunks nodded in response.  
  
"Now I see from who you got that serious expression." she stated.  
  
"I guess my father and I do have some things in common after all." he said   
to her "Er... I wanted to talk to you about what I said earlier this morning."  
  
"I thought you might." she pointed out. Right now she was the one who   
couldn't see him in the eye.  
  
"Mako-chan," he began "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those stupid   
things back at the fair. At that moment I thought it was the right thing to   
say... I was an idiot. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Well you did..." she told him "It hurt a lot too."  
  
"I know..." he stated as he put a hand on her shoulder "I wasn't feeling too   
proud of myself either. That's why I came back to you. I wanted to tell you   
everything about me."   
  
"I never told a guy I loved him before." she said "I guess what hurt the   
most was the fact you didn't feel the same way I did..."   
  
She began to feel tears coming out of her eyes. Even if Trunks didn't have   
the same feelings towards her, she still wanted to be close to him and hug   
him, just like they did before what happened at the fair. Trunks put his   
arms around her and held her tightly while she pressed her cheek against his   
shoulder  
  
"You're... wrong..." he claimed, Makoto raised her head in surprise and saw   
him straight in the eye, he was looking nervous "I...I feel the same way for   
you...I...l..lo... I... lo...loo... I loooo [Damn it! Why is this so HARD??]   
I loooovvvv... gulps!... I love yuu."  
  
"Do... do you mean that?" she asked, taken by surprise "You... you really   
feel that way?" Trunks nodded in response, he was speechless at the moment,   
he already used all of his willpower to say what he just did.   
  
A prolonged kiss didn't wait long to come. It was the only answer Trunks   
could give her and it was the only answer Makoto needed at the moment.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss (due to this little law of   
nature that demanded that both of them started breathing again otherwise   
they'd die). Right now, Trunks' face was redder than ever, this was due   
either by the lack of oxygen or by his natural nervousness (I leave the   
reader to decide which one it was). Makoto was blushing as well. After so   
long, she finally had him, only to lose him afterwards.  
  
"You'll be leaving anyway, won't you?" she sadly told him.  
  
"I wish I could stay, Mako-chan..." he explained "But I can't. Not only I'm   
needed in my world. But I'm also endangering yours only by staying here. I   
wish things could be easier."  
  
"I know, I know." she said "It's just that... this is so unfair! Why do I   
have to lose you like this??" she began to weep "I know this sounds   
selfish... But I wish you could stay. I mean... tomorrow morning you won't   
be even at school. You'll be gone just like that... And I'll never see you   
again." she started crying but she couldn't let Trunks see her like this.  
  
"I know." he stated holding back tears of his own "I don't like it either...   
You know... When I left you at the fair, I wished for a moment that we never   
met... If that was the case I wouldn't known what I would be missing... But   
that was stupid. Even if I leave now, I'm happy I met you. I never felt like   
this for anyone, and I'm not regretting falling in love with you, Makoto Kino."  
  
"You always knew how to make me feel better..." she pointed out "I'm really   
going to miss you..................... Would another kiss be too much to ask?"  
  
"Of course not." he told her, as he held her chin up to meet her lips.  
  
Both of them started kissing once again. And of course, as you might of   
imagine, the rest of the Senshi were spying on the couple (things wouldn't   
be right if they weren't pepping).  
  
  
Moments later, outside Trunks' house. The time machine was ready after   
Artemis, Luna and Ami made their final inspections. Trunks turned his house   
into a capsule once again (much to the surprise of the rest of the cast) and   
stored it with his other capsules. Now came the moment to say good bye.   
He was never good at that.   
In front of him stood the five girls. They weren't looking too happy for   
seeing him go. Trunks approached Usagi who was the closest one at the moment.  
  
"Usagi," he said to her "thanks for everything. I'd like to thank your   
parents as well but I don't think that'll be possible."  
  
"Don't worry." Usagi told him "I'll make something up. It's too bad you're   
leaving. We'll really miss you."  
  
"I think you'll be getting late for school from now on, without me around to   
pull you around." he joked.   
  
"Yeah well, I think my arm needs some rest." she replied jokingly "Although   
I must admit I started to strengthen. I might even have a strong punch now."   
as she showed her biceps.  
  
"Take care of your friends. Remember you're the leader." he pointed out,   
they gave each other a hug. After that, Trunks moved next to Rei.  
  
"Well I think this is good bye then." she declared "It's really a shame   
things had to end up this way."  
  
"Yeah, I know." he said "Bye the way, I'm sorry I had you worried about all   
this Super Saiyan thing. I'd never knew it had such an effect on you."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything." Rei told him with a smile "I'm the one   
who jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time lately."  
  
"Just take care of yourself okay." he stated, he then gave her a hug.  
  
"I really hope that everything turns out all right in your world." she added   
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Next to Rei stood Minako, who was looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"You're still angry at me for what I did this morning?" he asked her   
jokingly.  
  
"Er... No, not at all!" She timidly responded "Sorry for yelling at you   
earlier, I really wasn't myself at the moment."  
  
"You don't have to apologize." he declared "I should even thank you for   
interfering. Mako-chan is your friend and you had the right to be worried   
for her."  
  
"Yeah... well... this is a little embarrassing to say..." Minako began "But   
I was kinda having a crush on you... On Super Saiya-man that is."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you like that." he said.  
  
"Hey, don't worry." she told him "It's something I just had to say. You   
don't have to feel bad about that... Now gimme a hug and go say good bye to   
the rest of the girls." he did so.  
  
Next in line was Ami, who seemed to be the most serene one of all five.  
  
"Looks like you won't be studding any time soon." she said amused.  
  
"Looks that way." Trunks replied "Thanks for helping me at school though."  
  
"Liar." she sarcastically pointed out "I know you hatted it, you just   
couldn't admit it."  
  
"I certainly can't fool you." he mockingly declared "But I want to thank you   
anyway for everything you did. Take care."   
  
"You too." they gave each other a hug.  
  
The only one left was Makoto. Trunks arranged everything so he could say   
good-bye to her at the end. Both started by giving each other a hug.  
  
"I'll never forget you." he told her.  
  
"I wish you could stay." she said, she promised herself she wouldn't cry but   
she started to feel it wasn't going to be possible any longer "At least   
you'll get a chance to see your parents and friends again."  
  
"You won't be alone... even if I leave." he softly stated "Your friends will   
always be with you. I don't want you to stay shattered like me when I lost   
my friends. You still have friends who care about you. In my case, I'm not   
even sure if my future will be fixed even if I succeed in my mission. That's   
why you can't let yourself end up the same way I did."  
  
"I love you." she whispered into his ear, they began to kiss again. The   
other Senshi pretended to be looking elsewhere as the couple began to kiss.  
  
  
After those painful good-byes, Trunks jumped inside the time machine. He set   
his destination several years before his own time, hoping there wouldn't be   
anymore accidents. He turned his sight outside. The girls were still   
watching him. He waved good-bye to them as his ship began to take off. He   
was really going to miss all of them, especially Makoto. If his mission   
wasn't so important he might have decided to stay. But that was hardly the   
case.   
A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at his lost love for one last time.   
The last time ever.  
  
The five girls waved good-bye as they saw how the time machine disappeared   
in a flash of bright light. He was gone. Gone for good.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another universe. Another kind of group stood in a field.   
Right now they were all looking at the sky. A ship approached. A very big   
ship. Inside of it was Freezer and his father Cold. Hungry for revenge and   
with a new body, Freezer swore to take revenge on the one that defeated him,   
only this time he didn't came alone. When that Saya-jin called Goku would   
show up, he'll only see what was left of his world.  
  
  
Piccolo remained silent. He knew well what was Freezer capable of. He   
certainly didn't came back to check if they were doing okay. Another fight   
was about begin. Only this time Goku wasn't here and Freezer had returned   
with some backup. Things were going to get messy.  
But suddenly, something else caught his attention.   
Another ki.  
Was it Goku? No this ki was different. But it was also powerful.  
He turned around to see his companions. All of them seemed to detect it as   
well.  
  
[That ki!] Vejita thought as he narrowed his eyes [It's from a Saya-jin, but   
it's not Kakaroto. That's impossible!! There's only the three of us left!!   
Who does this ki belong to??]  
  
A few miles away:  
  
"What do you want, earthling?" Frezzer asked to the teen with lank purple   
hair that stood a couple of yards in front of him.   
  
"Are you Frezzer?" the young swordsman asked seriously "I'm here to kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE  
END  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's final notes:  
  
Finally finished!!! I told you I'd finish this, didn't I?   
Come on! don't look at me like that! You really didn't think Trunks was   
going to stay with the Senshi, did you? His place is somewhere else, the boy   
has a life of his own in a different world, you know? There was absolutely   
no way I was going to let him stay! Although I think there are some things   
I have to explain.  
  
What forced me into writing this?  
  
Well I could tell you this was divine inspiration............. but if I told   
you that I'd be lying.  
To tell the truth, I've been reading a lot (and I do mean A LOT!!) of   
fanfics recently. I've stumbled upon a couple of Sailor Moon/Dragon ball Z   
fanfics during my net surfing, and to be completely honest, I didn't like   
them at all (the name of those fanfics will remain unsaid for the benefit of   
my protection ^_^ ;;;;).   
In other words, I just HAD to make a crossover fanfic between those two   
worlds that would satisfy me. It wasn't easy but I feel fulfilled with my   
job. I for one think that this fanfic might be more enjoyable for SM fans   
than DBZ fans. But then again I could be wrong, I think the readers have the   
final word about this.  
  
Why did I choose Future Trunks of all the caracters in the DBZ universe?  
  
That's very simple. Future Trunks is with no doubt the perfect guy for this.   
His a teenager, he travels through time and is completely dense about women   
(like most of the DBZ caracters for that matter). And on top of that, no one   
else could have fit in so nicely! Try imagining this fanfic with Vejita or   
Piccolo (?).  
I though about using Son Goten and the older version of Chibi Trunks for a   
moment (after all they are both teenagers and two are always better than   
one), buuuuuuuuuuuuuut that might've been a little too much for me to handle.  
Don't get me wrong! This doesn't mean Trunks is my favorite DBZ caracter   
(although he is my second favorite!). My favorite caracter is Vejita, but   
as I told you before, Trunks turned out to be perfect for this story.   
  
Why did I set up Makoto and Trunks?  
  
I had to do a little research for this one. Anyone of the Senshi could have   
ended up with him. But after comparing, I decided that Makoto was the one   
that had most things in common with him. And besideds, if I didn't put any   
"romance" in this fanfic, things just wouldn't be right.  
I also tried to give everyone a good share of action and speech so no one   
would be over staged by the two main caracters of this fanfic.  
  
Where did I come up with the monsters?  
  
First I thought about sending Trunks against one of the Senshi's natural   
enemies (the Negaverse for example), but I decided I didn't want to alter   
the story TOO much. As an end result, I ended up creating my own personal   
monsters and came up with the idea that they came from different worlds.   
The problem was creating the monsters, they had too look different from one   
another and not too strong for the Senshi to handle. In spite of the fact   
that they were used as mere punching bags and had no originality what so   
ever, I think things turned fine after all ^_^  
  
Why did I chose this ending?  
  
BECAUSE I'M PURE EVIL!!!!! THAT'S WHY!!!!!  
No wait! I didn't mean that!   
I did this because the idea of these two worlds ending up together might   
turn out disastrous. I mean, Hey! Let's get realistic here! We're talking   
about a world with fighters powerful enough to destroy a planet in a blink   
of an eye and another world where five girls fight for love and justice!!!!   
The next thing that might of happened if I chose that Trunks should've stay   
would be that him and Makoto ended up having kids. And then you'll start   
seeing Sailor Senshis flying around, making ki blasts and turning Super   
Saiyan!  
  
Imagine this: you see a small twelve years old Sailor Senshi wearing a light   
green sailor fuku in front of a monster as the battle is about to begin.  
  
"..... I'm Sailor Chibi Jupiter," she stated "and I shall punish you in the   
name of planet Vejita!!" suddenly, her soft brown hair turns spiky golden   
and the battle begins as she launches her KAME-HAME-HA. (Sorry but that   
aint gonna happen!!)  
  
  
One last thing,  
This is a fanfic!!!! That doesn't mean that what you've been reading so far   
is real! If you really didn't like the ending, remember that this never   
actually happened in SM or DBZ.  
  
And by the way,  
  
If you liked this fanfic. E-mail me!!  
  
If you hatted this fanfic. E-mail me!!  
  
If you have any further questions about the fanfic. E-mail me!!  
  
If you think I misspelled some of the names and/or attacks. E-mail me!!  
  
If you think Trunks is God and you insist in telling me I didn't make him   
act like he should. E-mail me!!  
  
If you think I'm a cold hearted bastard for making Makoto suffer like this.   
E-mail me!!  
  
If you want me to write a lemon version of this fanfic. Go to hell!!!  
  
If you really didn't like this fanfic and want to start a blood hunt against   
me. E-mail me!!  
  
If you have more that enough reasons to believe that Trunks should've ended   
up with someone else but Makoto. E-mail me!!  
  
If you want to know what happened to Mamoru in Furinkan High. E-mail me!!  
  
If you want to know where on Earth is Ryouga Hibiki at this precise moment.   
E-mail me!!  
  
  
Well I think that's it.  
See you in chap... no wait, that's not right... See you in the next fanfic!   
(because I do intent to write more fanfics ^_^ )  
  
Story by Julian Soullard  
(e-mail: jnsoullard@hotmail.com)  
  
Note: Hi! It's me Omega Gohan! Well, we hoped you liked this fic as much as we did, and now you can understand our story "Wings of Time" a little bit better. That means you Blitz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
